Forgotten Memories
by Kalia Clyde
Summary: Hermione is a Healer at St. Mungo's & has long forgotten her past, except 1 special reminder, her daughter. What happens when a Quidditch star falls into her care & forces her to relive those memories while she tries to help him remember his own past?
1. To Hermione's Horror

**A/N:** Welcome to my new Hermione/Oliver fic. There's an OC in this one, but I think everyone might like her. And I say might. Some might see her as a Mary-Sue, but keep in mind, she is only a child. ;)  
**

* * *

**_**Forgotten Memories**_

**Chapter 1 – To Hermione's Horror**

Hermione Jane Granger was five years removed from Hogwarts, she had graduated top of her class. She couldn't have gotten many more awards or medals along with her friends Harry and Ron who had defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Her life had taken a drastic turn after that though when she found out that she was pregnant. It had really torn her and Ron apart. She remembered so vividly what had happened as she sat there at her kitchen table one boring, lonely morning.

--Flashback--

"_Hermione, c'mon! Come here quick!" Hermione had been in Ginny's room and she was getting ready for dinner that night. It was a big to-do at the Weasley's house with the whole family, her, Harry, Fleur, Dean, Luna, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. There hadn't been this big a party since the twins had brought home their first earnings from their joke shop, which needless to say changed Mrs. Weasley's mind about the whole thing._

"_I'm coming," Hermione called to Ginny. Ginny had been very excited all day, but she wouldn't tell Hermione why. Hermione bounded out of the room and down the crooked stairs, along the narrow hall, and into the kitchen. Everyone was packed tight in there and there was complete silence as Hermione entered. "What's going on?" Hermione feared that they had found out about her going to St. Mungo's for her pregnancy test._

"_Nothing," Fred said with his Cheshire cat smile in place as he looked to Ron who was blushing and fumbling with something in his pocket. Hermione looked to him nervously as he stepped forward and looked up at her with pleading eyes._

"_Hermione," he sighed. "I'm sure you've known that I've liked you for a very long time. Well-"_

_Hermione's eyes widen when he knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his. Her heart practically stopped when he pulled a little square, velvet black box from his pocket and opened it._

"_Oh my," she breathed as Ron opened the box and she saw a little silver band with on tiny diamond._

"_I know it's not much, and I know that we might struggle to hold things together, but I promise to love and cherish you if you'll have me. So... Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she went to say yes, but something stopped her. It was an owl that flew in the open upper half of the back kitchen door, stopping as it landed on her shoulder and dropped a note in her hand._

"_What in the world?" It had never registered with Hermione not to open the envelope in front of everyone, but it was too late when she did. Little pink fireworks burst from the envelope and formed the words 'Congratulations! It's a girl!' Everyone looked around at first and then turned to the twins who looked just as puzzled, but they could be very convincing when they wanted to._

"_What kind of joke is this you two?" Ron didn't sound happy as he stood up and rounded on his older twin brothers._

"_We didn't do it, honest," they said in unison as they looked around, but no one took their suspicious eyes off of them._

"_It's true," Hermione sighed as she felt tears of sorrow building in her eyes. "This isn't a joke... it's real as I stand here."_

"_What are you saying, dear?"_

"_I'm saying, Mrs. Weasley, that I'm pregnant," Hermione cried. There was a sharp intake of breath among the girls in the room as a few exchanged apprehensive looks._

"_Hermione... who's is it?" Ron looked as though he were about to cry himself, and his voice didn't sound much better._

"_I don't know," Hermione lied with shame flushing her face. Everyone slowly filed out of the kitchen, leaving Ron and Hermione there alone._

"_I can't believe this," Ron sighed heavily. "I thought we had something."_

"_I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione sobbed silently as the envelope fell from her hand to the floor._

"_I can't take this right now," Ron said as he walked away toward his room, a tear running down his cheek._

"_Ron wait!"_

--End Flashback--

But he hadn't waited for her, he hadn't even talked to her after that. They eventually made up later though because Ron was engaged to Luna after that and Hermione had had her daughter. Hermione realized that getting pregnant was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made, but she loved that mistake and she would go back and do it all over again if she could.

"Mommy!" Her daughter came running into the kitchen and almost toppled Hermione backwards off her chair as she jumped on her mother and gave her the tightest hug she could.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" the little girl exclaimed as she climbed off her mother's lap and ran to get her windbreaker.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep."

"Your hair?"

"Double yep."

"What about your bed?"

"Momma, silly, you don't brush your bed," the little girl giggled.

"I mean, did you make it?" Hermione tried to hide her amusement. She had never once punished her daughter, she just couldn't bring herself to do. Every time she saw that face, she broke down. She had her father's smile.

"Um...," apparently the little brown haired girl didn't make her bed.

"Well, we haven't got time now, c'mon," Hermione instructed as she grabbed her mug of coffee and her bag.

"Am I going to Uncle Ron's or Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's today?" Hermione looked down at her daughter. She loved Ron, Harry, and Ginny just as much as Hermione did.

"Not today, sweetheart. They've all got to work and Mrs. Weasley isn't home," Hermione sighed as she grabbed a small orange clay pot from off her mantle place.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" The little girl's voice was hopeful, but there was a hint of knowing as she expected her mother's reply to be just what it was.

"Sorry again, dear. They're still on holiday in Paris," Hermione said as she took out her wand and a handful of the sparkling powder in the pot.

"Do we have to go like this? I scrapped my elbow last time," her daughter whined.

"It'll be all right," Hermione assured her daughter as she took her hand and pulled her into the fireplace with her. "Ready?" The little girl nodded, her brown curls bouncing adorably as she did. "St. Mungo's!"

There was a roar as emerald flames engulfed them, fireplaces began whirling past as a warmth tickled them. They stopped, unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't hold her balance too well.

"Mum!" Hermione had fallen forward, her daughter managing to stumble a bit, but stay standing. Hermione's coffee went everywhere on the floor, her boss coming out to see what was going on.

"Miss Grang- ahh!" She had slipped in the coffee and was now lying on the floor with Hermione, pain written on her face.

"Hello, Miriam," Hermione groaned as she got up and tried to help her boss up while holding her own balance on the slippery floor.

"Try to be a bit more careful next time, Miss Granger, please?"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized as her boss cleaned up the mess and she gathered her coffee cup and bag from off the floor, coffee staining the front of her white work robes.

"Hello, Miss Strout," Hermione's daughter chimed. She had always been nice to Hermione's boss because she felt it helped her mom, and her mom's boss had always been fond of her.

"Hello, Kirsten," she greeted before going back into her office while Hermione took Kirsten to the nurse's locker room on her ward. "Mommy, do I have to stay in that nursery today?"

"I'm afraid you do," Hermione called from behind a bathroom stall as she changed her robes.

"But it's so boring there," Kirsten sighed sadly. "Why couldn't I have gone and spent the day with Uncle Fred and Uncle George?"

"The last time I trusted Fred and George to watch you, you came home with purple hair, a green tongue, and a tail!" Kirsten giggled as she remembered all the yummy candy the twins had let her have and the neat things it did to her. She never would understand why her mother had gotten so mad, it was just a bit of fun.

Hermione came out of the stall and was putting some things in her bag when Kirsten continued her protest, but her tone had changed.

"But there's this mean kid down there," Kirsten sighed. "He's always calling me a mud-... mudbud," she finished as though unsure of the word. Hermione snapped up instantly and turned to her daughter to see her fallen face.

She was such a beautiful little girl. She had extremely soft light brown curls, honey brown eyes, fair skin, dimples, and a terribly adorable smile. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked down on her daughter, but she knew that Kirsten was strong and she would make it through.

"Name calling is nothing more than that, Kirsten," Hermione said as she knelt down in front of the saddened little girl on the bench. "Don't you listen to them. I love you, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Luna love you... Grandma and Grandpa love you... everyone does. Don't you listen to them."

Hermione pulled her daughter into a hug, the little girl wrapping her arms around her mother's neck tightly as she sniffled and held back the tears. She never liked to let her mother see her cry because her mother never cried in front of her. She had always been so strong, and Kirsten wanted to be just like that, too.

"C'mon... Mommy's got to get busy," Hermione sighed as she stood up.

"Can I come eat lunch with you?" Kirsten smiled and hopped off the bench while taking her mother's hand so that she could lead her to the nursery.

"Of course you can," Hermione beamed. "I wouldn't eat lunch with anyone else," she added as she stopped outside of the nursery and kissed Kirsten on the cheek before opening the door for her. "I'll see you at one o'clock," Hermione promised as she nodded to the pale green clock on the nursery wall. It was only nine o'clock and Kirsten couldn't have felt more disappointed. "'Bye."

"'Bye," Kirsten bid as she watched her mother close the door. She walked to the corner and sat down, picking up a book on Quidditch called _Quaffles for Kids_. Kirsten was deeply engrossed in the book when she heard the door open. Her eyes immediately whizzed to the clock, it was only ten o'clock. '_One hour down. One... two... three more to go_' she mentally counted.

"Look at the Mudblood's baby," taunted a little boy from the corner. His face was pale and pointed with silvery blond hair falling into his eyes. He was lanky, but nicely dressed, one of the elite in the higher up social class.

"Leave me alone," Kirsten said simply as she turned the page to her book and continued to read, trying desperately to block the little boy out. She didn't understand what was happening to her, her throat was getting tight like a lump was in it and her mouth went dry.

"Get out of my nursery filth, and I will leave you alone," the little boy said in a snotty way.

"I'm not dirty," Kirsten shouted as she threw the book on the floor.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mudblood baby. I'm Damianos Thane Malfoy! Do you even know who my parents are? Who my grandfather is?"

"No, and I don't care who you or they are," Kirsten spat.

"You should, Mudblood spawn. They're the top people at this horrid place my father, Draco Malfoy, says. And my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, pays so much money to this place a year that my father says that they would go under without him! My mother is Head Potion Maker-"

"Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy? My mum was talking about her the other day," Kirsten interrupted. "She's a horrid potion maker really... my mum said that she makes all her potions wrong."

"Shut up! Take it back," demanded Damianos. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Kirsten knew that she was pushing her luck when Damianos began to smirk. A black haired boy with dark skin that look of African heritage walked up to Damianos with a very similar smirk.

"Or else Nathair Zabini and I will make you," Damianos threatened.

"You can try," Kirsten dared in a low, dangerous tone as she glared daggers at Damianos and Nathair. The two boys took a step toward her, Kirsten standing tall as she stuck out her chin.

"Snack time!" A plump, old little witch called as she came in carrying a tray of tiny finger sandwiches and pumpkin juice boxes. All the kids ran for her, all except Kirsten. "Kirsten, honey, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm waiting for my mum," Kirsten said politely as she picked up her book and went back to reading. "She's taking me to lunch at one... I've only got two hours left." The old witch sighed and watched Kirsten settle herself into the corner with a book as the other children sat around in a circle eating, drinking, and chattering happily.

"Poor dear," the witch sighed as she looked down at the now empty tray before her, shaking her head and leaving.

An hour later, Kirsten had finished her book and she tossed it aside as she watched the same plump witch from before settling the kids into little sleeping bags for a nap. '_One more hour_' Kirsten thought as she rested her elbow on her knee and then put her chin on her fist with a sigh of boredom.

"Would you like to take a nap with the others?"

"No, that's okay," Kirsten said as she looked up at the witch. "I want to be awake when my mum comes."

"Why don't you play quietly with the blocks until she does then... or read another book," the witch suggested.

"I've read every book in here twice," Kirsten sighed. "I think I'll play with the blocks then."

Kirsten got up and went to a small table with four chairs around it. She sat down and began building with the blocks. Twenty minutes later she had built a pyramid. She felt so bored. She had forty minutes left, and it was killing her as she rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up on it.

She stared at the pile of blocks, concentrating on it as she wondered what to build with it next when something amazing to her happened.

"Wow," Kirsten breathed as the blocks began to float.

"Oh no," the plump little witch said as she looked up and saw what Kirsten was doing through the window that connected her office and the nursery.

"Cool," Kirsten giggled as the pyramid began turning over and over slowly, but it didn't do that for much longer as the door to the nursery opened with a quick swing and Kirsten lost her concentration.

"Kirsten, no!" The blocks hit the table and scattered with a loud clatter which woke most of the napping kids. "I told you no magic," the witch sighed as she rushed over to the awestruck Kirsten. "Do you want me to tell your mother?"

"No, no, please don't. Mommy will be so mad at me then," Kirsten began to cry.

She didn't want her mother to know she had been using magic. Hermione had strictly forbidden Kirsten to use magic at all times. Kirsten shuddered to think what Hermione would do if she found out she disobeyed her. Though her mother never scolded or hit her, Kirsten didn't want to cause troubles for her mother. Hermione always seemed so pressed and stressed to Kirsten as of late.

"Then behave yourself and don't let me catch you doing that again," the witch whispered as she put the fallen blocks back on the table and stood up.

Kirsten wiped her tears away furiously as Damianos and Nathair pointed and snickered at her while the witch left the room. Kirsten stuck out her tongue at them before turning her back on them and wishing her mother would come and get her right now.

"I just want to go home and be with mommy," Kirsten muttered as she began to sob. She wanted to be snug in her mom's bed late into the afternoon with her favorite book while her mother read to her. She always loved that.

Ever since she had been three, she made her mom read the same book over and over. It was an unmarked book and her mother always seemed to love reading it to her. Unknown to Kirsten, Hermione had come into the nursery and was watching her daughter sit alone in the corner while the others slept, their sleeping bags scattered about the floor with them in it.

"Kirsten?" Hermione's voice was soft, but it still made the little girl jump, her curls bouncing as she spun around to face her mother with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nightmare," Kirsten spoke softly, she didn't want to tell her mom about the names or Damianos and Nathair because she would look worried just like earlier in the morning.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten nodded as her mother bent down and scooped her up in her arms, the little girl wrapping her legs around Hermione's waist and her arms around Hermione's neck in a tight fashion as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she hugged her daughter back tightly as she could without crushing her.

"Mommy... what's wrong?" Kirsten leaned back and saw the tears built up in her mother's eyes as Hermione struggled to keep them from falling.

"I've just got an eyelash in my eye," Hermione lied as she put her daughter down and took her hand. "Let's go to lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione led Kirsten out of the nursery and down the hall to an elevator. They went to the base floor of the hospital and went to the cafeteria to have lunch together.

"Can I get fruit salad today? The tuna was gross last time," Kirsten said as she wrinkled her nose while Hermione picked up a fruit bowl and put it on her tray. Hermione laughed at Kirsten's face and felt pride swell in her heart, she loved that little girl so much.

"Go get a seat while I pay," Hermione said as she nodded toward a few tables which Kirsten quickly ran for. She picked the one by the window where she could see the birds pecking at the ground outside as they twittered and fluttered about madly.

"I read another book today," Kirsten announced as her mother sat down with her and began to prepare Kirsten's food for her.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. I wish they would get some new ones in there though. I've read everyone one of them twice," Kirsten sighed in boredom. Hermione pressed her lips together as she fought back a laugh. Kirsten reminded her so much of herself, yet there was so much of her father in her. The glowing honey brown eyes, the bright smile, her love for Quidditch which had only developed thanks to Harry and Ron, but it grew immensely without their help.

"How about we go to Flourish and Blott's this weekend and see if we can't find you some new ones to take with you to read," Hermione suggested knowing full well Kirsten would agree whole heartedly.

"That'd be awful lots of fun! Could we go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor too? And Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Yes, yes, we can go to them all," Hermione laughed as her attention was snagged by someone running into the cafeteria looking frantic.

"Hermione!" It was Hermione's co-worker, Padma Patil. "Hermione, come quick!" Kirsten spun around in her chair as Hermione rose quickly from her seat. "We've got an emergency!"

"Kirsten, go with Padma back to the nursery," Hermione instructed as she brushed herself off after wiping her hands and mouth.

"But mommy!" Hermione didn't hear her protest though as she rushed from the St. Mungo's cafeteria while Padma walked over to Kirsten. "We were supposed to have lunch together," Kirsten sighed disappointedly as Padma took her hand and grabbed the tray off the table to throw it away.

"How about we get you a P. B. & J. before we take you back?" Padma stopped at a vending machine where there were tiny packaged peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before turning back to a saddened Kirsten. "Grape jelly or strawberry?"

"Neither, I'm not hungry," Kirsten replied in a barely audible way as Padma frowned and held her hand out for Kirsten to take. They walked in silence back to the nursery, Padma dropping Kirsten off and then going to join Hermione on their ward to help their new trauma patient.

"Padma, thank goodness," Hermione panted as she came running down the corridor to her.

"What's going on?"

"I-... I need you to take this one," Hermione breathed heavily as she walked back up the corridor with Padma toward the new patient's room.

"But the boss specifically called for you on this one. You're the best we've got," Padma protested.

"But I can't take this one," Hermione retorted.

"Yes, you can, you've had worse," Padma argued.

"No, you don't understand! I. Can't. Take. This. One," Hermione annunciated.

"Why not?" Hermione said nothing as tears built in her eyes and she pointed into the room. Padma stood on tiptoe to look over Hermione's shoulder, and when she saw she knew just what Hermione was talking about. In the hospital bed was none other than one, Oliver Wood.


	2. Oliver's Mishap

**A/N:** Thanks to the following: _Snakeborn, xXSurFer ChiiCaXx, his-lil-shortie-, shadieladie, rox4787, PapayaCrazy, The High Queen of Narnia, CardboardCreative_ (glad to see you back... hope you like this as much as Riddle's Phantom)_, tofuubeaver, pottersgirl91_ (ah, my friend, nice to hear from you as always)_, CareBearErin_ (and a welcome back to you as well)_, slythringrl, _and_ nehimasgift_.

I foresee this being as popular as my latest fic, Riddle's Phantom, if reviewing like this keeps up... but I guess for that to happen I've got to keep up writing like I did on the last chapter. So, read on and then review, let me know if I am. Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Oliver's Mishap**

Oliver Wood walked into the Puddlemere locker room to see his fellow teammates suiting up for their big game against the Bigonville Bombers. The Bombers were known for their offensive strategies, and if Puddlemere won this game, then they would go on to play the Heidelburg Harriers. The Harriers were said to be fiercer than a dragon and twice as clever, but Oliver and his team were a definite match for them if they thought that they were that good.

"Nervous, Oliver?"

"No, Kent, I'm not," Oliver replied with his thickly accented Scottish voice. Oliver was anything but nervous as he did the clasp on the front of his navy Quidditch uniform. They had already beaten out eight of the best teams. The Appleby Arrows, the Vratsa Vultures, the Thundelarra Thunderers, the Fitchburg Finches, the Tarapoto Tengu, the Braga Broomfleet, the Grodzisk Goblins, and the Quiberon Quafflepunchers.

"Well, don't let victory go to your head there, Wood," warned a girl on the team.

She was fairly new as well, only being on the team two years more than Oliver who was only just starting his seventh year. This wasn't a long career in Quidditch, but then again, new players were coming everyday and others were being fired or dismissed to be replaced.

Oliver hoped this would never happen to him, at least not for a while. He was young for a Quidditch player, but not quite as young as Krum who started his career at eighteen. Oliver had started one year after that though at nineteen, and he was now twenty-six, energetic, and loved by all the fans of Puddlemere, especially the female and children fans.

"I don't let victory go to my head, Kels," Oliver laughed at the girl, Kelly Safferson, one of the Chasers.

Kelly turned to David Kent, another Chaser, and raised her brow as Oliver buckled his shin padding in place and stood up from the locker room bench.

"Hey, Donald, can you hand me those arm pads?" Kaitlyn Donald threw Oliver his brown leather arm pads as she stopped examining her broom tail and Beater's bat.

Oliver loved his teammates, they were like a second family to him, he never got homesick while he was out with them.

"Ready everyone?" Another one of the girls on Oliver's team, the Seeker, Amy Ashford asked.

She was beaming around at everyone as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She was twenty years old and like a little sister to Oliver. He had a close friendship with her and found that he and she were often the favorites on the team of children fans.

"Ready," Brian Byington, a Chaser for Puddlemere, called as he finished lacing his boots and grabbed his broom, racing out with her hot on his heels.

Everyone knew that those two were deeply involved, though it was a bit strange because the tabloids would always say Oliver and Amy were together. It wasn't true because everyone knew that Brian planned to marry Amy after this season was over, everyone except Amy that is.

Oliver would be glad because he hated the rumors, his heart was lost, but he hoped to find it someday. For now though, it could stay that way because he was content just playing Quidditch with his friends. But every now and then, he would find his mind wondering back to the night he had lost it.

--Flashback--

_It had all started one July night in France. Oliver and the team were on a well deserved break after a wonderful win. They had been training hard, in all weathers for numerous hours on end, which explained their ability to preform like they had. And now they were preforming quite the act of dancing in a club when trouble struck._

_It was only Oliver's third year on the team and he hadn't quite gotten the grasp of fans and fame just yet, which would explain his horrid situation as he ran down a street looking for a place to hide from a group of about twelve screaming girls. Cries followed him down the street as people watched him pass, dodging and ducking in and out of alleys and crowds._

"_Sign my purse!"_

"_No, sign my arm!"_

"_No, he's going to sign my shirt!"_

_Oliver didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw a little café with tiny two person tables out front of its inviting windows. He ran to a table, not looking to see if anyone had been sitting there, and held a newspaper up in front of his face to hide. The group of girls passed and Oliver was more than glad to be away from them as he lowered the paper with a sigh only to have someone speak to him._

"_Excuse me, do I know you?" Oliver was in horror. Not more people who recognized him, he would never escape!_

"_Okay, okay, I'm Oliver Wood from the Puddlemere United team... I'll sign whatever you want as long as you don't tell anyone I'm here," Oliver bargained frantically._

"_I don't want your autograph. I'm Hermione Granger... Remember? I helped you win the Quidditch Cup in Hogwarts in your last year by putting that spell on Har-"_

"_On Harry's glasses. Yeah, I remember you," Oliver said with a smile as he held out his hand. She took it lightly, shaking it and returning his smile. "So, what are you doing here?"_

"_My parents and I are on vacation. I've only just finished at Hogwarts just this past June and they brought me here to celebrate. They're out on a romantic dinner right now, so... I'm here reading and drinking tea," replied Hermione as she looked around._

"_Sounds like you're having a right ol' boring time," Oliver laughed._

"_Call it that if you like, but it's better than running from fans," Hermione said pointedly as she nodded behind him. Oliver turned around to see a group of about twelve girls pointing in his direction. How in the world did they get back there?_

"_Oh, no! You've got to be kidding." Oliver was downright tired of this._

"_Why don't you duck into that alley right there and hide a while," Hermione suggested as she nodded to an alley that lay right next to the little café._

"_Good idea," Oliver agreed as jumped up from the seat and ducked into the alley. He was in there for about a half hour when his small fan club gave up looking for him when they asked Hermione where he had gone and she told them she didn't know._

"_I think it's safe now," Hermione called as she peaked into the little alley. Oliver came out from behind a garbage bin that he had been sitting behind._

"_Thanks," Oliver sighed._

"_No problem," Hermione said as she walked back over to her seat and sat down to finish her third cup of tea._

_Oliver looked at her for a moment and then at the clock on the tower of a nearby building. It was one o'clock in the morning and there was nothing to do, and she had been nice. Not to mention any club that would have been worth going to was probably packed by now and he had had his fill of running for the night. So, he came to the conclusion that he would sit at that café with her for the rest of however long she planned to stay there._

"_Come here often?" Hermione looked up from her book at him as he sat across from her smiling a stupidly amused smile. She just couldn't help herself, that smile was contagious._

"_No, do you?" she replied._

"_All ze time," he said with a mock French accent which clashed horribly with his Scottish one. Hermione giggled and Oliver felt himself smiling at this. How could he have missed this girl at Hogwarts? "So, how long do you plan to be out for?"_

"_Only fate knows. Possibly until I fall off this chair asleep or my parents send out a search party for me. Whichever occurs first," Hermione joked. "What about you?"_

"_I planned on staying as long as you would," Oliver sighed a bit bashfully. "If you'll let me that is."_

"_Seems to be a free café to me. The worst I could do was ask you to move to another table... which I won't," Hermione explained. "I quite enjoy the company."_

"_Same here," Oliver said as he got a feeling he was going to enjoy tonight. And he had. They had laughed nonstop and by the end of the night, they were making plans to meet there again for the next night._

--End Flashback--

Oliver suddenly broke away from his thoughts as he heard someone speaking to him.

"Excuse me... Oliver Wood?" Oliver turned around and saw two teen-aged girls who looked to be no older than thirteen or fourteen, both blushing and grinning stupidly at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, he's coming this way, quick get out your quill," ordered the one that had called to Oliver.

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Um- sure," Oliver relented as he took the smiling photo of himself and the quill. He chuckled to himself as he heard the girls squeal and whisper about him being 'gorgeous, hunky, and dreamy'. "Who should I make these out to?"

"Chloe, that's me, and- and Holiday," said the first girl.

"Here you go." Oliver handed them back the photos, both girls swooning and giggling madly as a security wizard came stalking into the hall. He was looking angry and the girls yelped before taking off in another direction, the guard hot on their trial as Oliver laughed.

"C'mon, Wood," called Sean Berkeley, a Beater for the team. Oliver jogged off down the hall after him, everyone lined up at the gate getting ready to go out. Oliver felt adrenaline rush through him as he heard Ludo Bagman's voice booming outside in a muffled sort of way as the gate clicked and began to rise with the sound of a moving chain.

"And please put your hands together in a warm welcome for the home team of Puddlemere United! And their Chasers – Brian Byington, Kelly Safferson, and David Kent, followed by their Beaters – Sean Berkeley and Kaitlyn Donald. And last but not least, the crowd's favorites – their Keeper, Oliver Wood, and their Seeker – Amyyyyyy Asssshhhfooorrrd!" Ludo was getting on in years, but he was still the most enthusiastic and energetic Head of Magical Games and Sports that the wizarding world could ask for.

"All right guys-"

"And girls," called out Kelly Safferson.

"And girls... let's bring home a win for the best team in the league," yelled David Kent. There was a group shout from the team before everyone took their places and the referee was announced.

"And all the way from Korea – our ref, Jin Sun-tae Chang," Ludo bellowed.

Oliver watched the ref come walking out onto the pitch, a Quidditch crate containing the balls floating behind him. He felt the anticipation building to the point of explosion as the ref set the box down and mounted his broom. There was a roar from the crowd as the ref kicked open the box and the balls went flying upward. Then, in a rush of color and a whirling sound of swishing Quidditch robes, the players were off.

"And there goes Kent with the Quaffle. Oooh, nice steal by Rico Montague with the help of Snider."

"Watch yourself, Kent," Oliver called as Kent nearly missed being hit by a bludger again. The players were now speeding toward Oliver, but he didn't let it get under his skin, instead it excited him. He was going to show them just what they were getting into by messing with Puddlemere United.

"Move it, rookie," yelled Montague.

"I don't think-," Oliver had begun to yell back at the Chaser for Bigonville Bombers, but he had launched the Quaffle. Oliver dove to the side on his broom and just managed to brush his fingers on the Quaffle, stopping it long enough for Safferson to come and take it.

"Close one there, Wood," shouted Kelly as she whizzed off across the field. His eyes followed her across the field as she zig-zagged in and out of players to score a goal.

"That's ten to nothing in favor of Puddlemere," Ludo Bagman bellowed. Oliver smiled as he watched the players change direction, blurs of navy blue and black headed toward him. This was the part he loved the most, the other team's attempt to score because he got to block and then hear the crowd scream his name.

"So you're going for the left goal – supposedly," Oliver whispered to himself.

He loved how they thought that they could fool him. They would fake left or right while their eyes looked in the other direction letting him know that's where the were going. Oliver slowly began inching to the left as the opposing Chaser drew back his arm. Oliver smirked when he saw Brian Byington come up from behind and pull the Quaffle from the opponent's hand. Oliver wasn't too disappointed that he didn't get to block, his time would come.

"Sleek steal by Byington," roared Ludo. "Now, the players are on the move now- ooh, that's horrible."

The crowd, or at least the Puddlemere supporters, gave a group gasp as Tiddle, a Beater for the Quafflepunchers, sent a bludger at Brian, crushing his hand and making him release the Quaffle. Oliver wasn't happy about this, and apparently neither was Kaitlyn Donald as she sent the bludger back at Tiddle who missed on his swing and was smashed in the face with the black ball. There was the sound of boos as well as cheers as Donald and Berkeley hit their bats together and then soared off to finish their work.

"Here comes Safferson with the Quaffle and- YES! Score for Puddlemere – twenty to zero!"

"Look out, Wood," yelled Amy. Oliver only just had time to duck as Amy and the opposing Seeker came racing past. Oliver couldn't see the Snitch anywhere, but apparently Amy could. Though something worried Oliver, she was headed straight for a wall. Suddenly, Amy soared upward and the other Seeker hit the wall hard with a loud, dull thud.

"And that would be a Wronski Feint by Ashford, beautifully executed," boomed Bagman.

"Yeah, nice one, Amy, but next time let's not cut it so close," Oliver called out with a laugh as Amy came flying past once again.

In that instance though, he noticed a bludger coming at the both of them. He raced out, grabbed her broom and pulled her downward, out of the path of the raging black ball.

"WOOD!" Amy shouted.

"Would you rather get hit by that thing?" Oliver barked back.

"Oh... sorry. Thanks! I totally didn't see it," Amy giggled before flying off, but Oliver wasn't laughing as he heard Ludo's magnified voice echoing in the stadium.

"Bigonville score! That's twenty to ten still in favor of Puddlemere!" In Oliver's neglect of the goals to save Amy, the opposite team took advantage and scored.

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry about it, Wood," called Byington. "It's better to save our Seeker... without her, we're not much good. Besides, it's only one goal!"

"Yeah," Oliver sighed as he got his head back in the game and began to focus once more on the Chasers which were now soaring toward him. Oliver kicked the Quaffle that Snider had launched in a goal attempt, and Kelly Safferson was about to catch it when Montague elbowed her in the chest.

"Penalty! Penalty! He elbowed her ref," roared Bagman angrily.

Oliver watched the ref fly up and separate Kent, Snider, Safferson, and Montague before doing as Ludo said and giving a chance for a penalty shot to Puddlemere.

"Good shot! Thirty to ten – Puddlemere!" Ludo said once the goal was made.

"Nice shot, Kels," Oliver bellowed as he saw the players heading back toward him.

His eyes following the little red ball that was being passed back and forth between Montague, Snider, and Rorie Magglin. Then something hit Oliver, Snider wasn't a Chaser, he was a Beater. Where was the other Chaser? Oliver's eyes shot around the group of two Chasers and one Beater that was heading for him, but he didn't see Bigonville's third Chaser anywhere. Then something moved just out of the corner of his vision and he turned his head to see the other Chaser waiting by the right goal post.

"Berkeley!"

"I see 'em," Sean Berkeley yelled as he sent a bludger at the waiting Chaser, knocking him from his broom.

Oliver watched as the guy dangled from the goal post as one of his teammates raced forward to help him. In Oliver's preoccupation with this, the Bombers scored yet another goal.

"Damn!" Oliver glared at the Bombers as they passed, each wearing a smug expression. "You'll get yours." Ten minutes later though, it wouldn't seem that way. The score was eighty to fifty and the Bombers were winning.

"C'mon, Wood. Perk up! They won't win," Amy encouraged as she stopped next to Oliver.

She had been leisurely flying about the pitch looking for the Snitch ever since her Feint because the other Seeker couldn't seem to fly straight. Whether it was his broom or him, no one was quite certain.

"You'd better get looking for that Snitch," Oliver beamed.

Amy was such a sweet girl, she never liked to see anyone upset and she was such a great confidence boost. He watched her fly upward toward the center of the pitch and then he turned his attention to the Chasers which were headed his way. Oliver leaned low on the broom, preparing to bolt forward. He suddenly heard something whizzing toward him from the left, a bludger.

"Look out, Wood," shouted Kaitlyn Donald. Oliver did look out, he dove down and missed being hit, but he left the post unguarded.

He wasn't about to let the Bombers score though, that just wasn't an option. He did a one-eighty barrel roll and then began heading back up for the posts. Montague launched the Quaffle, it was almost at the goals when Oliver came whizzing upward, flipped and hit it away from the goals with his broom tail.

That was the turning point in the game, after that, Puddlemere began scoring one after the other.

"YES! Yet another goal for Puddlemere," yelled Ludo. "That's one hundred and ninety to ninety in favor of Puddlemere! And now it's half time."

Oliver gladly landed, he was really thirsty and he needed a moment to think. His team was back up on points, but Brian's hand wasn't any better and Kent was now limping from being hit in the leg by a bludger that he hadn't totally managed to miss.

"How is everyone?"

"Fine, Kent, just fine," replied Kelly as she handed him something to drink. "Byington... you all right?"

"Fine, David," replied Brian as Amy examined his hand.

"What are they planning?" Kaitlyn directed everyone's attention across the pitch to the Bombers who were huddled up, seemingly making a plan.

"Ah, don't pay no attention to 'em," Kent sighed. "They're just mad because we're ruining their rep for being the best scoring team in the league."

This was common knowledge among any Quidditch fan. The Bombers were best known for their ability to score, and since Oliver kept them from doing this, he felt that they had a growing grudge for him.

"All right, everyone back up there," called Jin Sun-tae, the ref.

Puddlemere mounted their brooms and kicked off, each of them taking their place once again as Oliver watched the crowd. Puddlemere fans could easily be spotted as they waved their bulrushes in the air or their navy blue banners with the two golden crossed bulrushes on it. Oliver felt that rush of excitement again as he realized that they could win, most definitely, they could win.

"That Quidditch World Cup is ours this year," Oliver promised himself as he watched the players struggle for possession of the Quaffle.

"It looks as though Bigonville has the Quaffle... yes, they're going in for the goal attempt," commentated Ludo. Everything after that happened in a rush of color, roaring sounds, and painful thuds for Oliver.

Six Chasers were racing at him in a blur of navy and black with a little red dot. Two black balls were headed at him as he heard his teammates shouting for him to get out of the way, but he just couldn't have Bigonville scoring again, not when he had got back his confidence and the team started to win again. He was trying to concentrate on the Quaffle, but had to dodge one of the bludgers. Then came the launch of the Quaffle with a roar of screams.

"Oliver! Watch out!"

"Wood!"

"Ollie, move!"

Too late, Oliver blocked the Quaffle, but he was hit in the stomach at the same time with a bludger, knocking him from his broom. He went through the hoop and was trying desperately to hang onto it, but he got kicked in the head by someone from Bigonville. His vision flickered and a rushing began as he felt his body speeding toward the ground.

Then everything disappeared with a gasp from the crowd as he hit his head on the goal post and blacked out completely, only just feeling the dull, sickening thud of his body hitting the sand below.

"Nasty fall, very nasty fall," Ludo Bagman bellowed.

"Time out! Time out," David Kent yelled to the ref as Puddlemere landed and ran to check on Oliver.

"He's not moving," said Kelly in a panicked sort of way.

"Move aside, move aside," ordered a Medi-wizard as a group of five of them came rushing over.

"Yep, he's out cold," said one of them.

"St. Mungo's?"

"Yep... let's go."

Oliver's team watched as the Medi-wizards Disapparated with Oliver and left them to play the game. When Wood finally woke up two days later, he was in a hospital room with a slightly bushy haired girl running around grabbing bottles and flicking a little stick at things, making those things float.


	3. St Mungo's: Janus Thickey Ward

**A/N: **Third chapter up right here and thanks to these people for reviewing the last one: _nehimasgift _(welcome back! sorry I forgot you in the last author's note in chapter 2)_, san01 _(welcome back to you too!), _rox4787, tofuubeaver, kat6528, CareBearErin, imakeeper, shadieladie, _and _pottersgirl91_. Welp, I won't keep you any longer... read on... and don't forget to review! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed... and read for that matter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 – St. Mungo's: Janus Thickey Ward**

"Where am I?"

"Ah, Mr. Wood, I see you're awake," said the brown, bushy haired woman.

"Who's Mr. Wood?" The lady raised her eyebrows and then turned to the door as someone came in.

"Ah, Padma. Take his temperature and get him to take some of this Memory Potion, then give him some Dreamless Sleeping Draught and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I've got to go down to the potions ward and see Parkinson about this potion. Just look at it – it's runny and brown when it's supposed to be thick and blue."

"Hurry back," Padma sighed as she watched Hermione leave. Padma took a deep breath and then headed over to Oliver's bed, fluffing his pillows and smiling at him sweetly as she opened the bottle marked Memory Potion.

"Did they say your name was- Padma?"

"Yes, that's my name. You might remember me from Hogwarts," Padma beamed.

"Hogwarts? Where and what is that?"

"Oh, never mind. Just take this." Padma handed Oliver the vial and then turned to grab another one. Oliver grimaced at the taste, it was horrible.

"Do I really have to take this?"

"Yes. Now, bottoms up," Padma ordered as she handed him the next vial and sat the other on a tray. "How about I open this curtain over here? It certainly is dark, daft, and bleak in here."

"Daft? Bleak?"

"It's all bad, dear. Now, just relax and get some rest... Dinner will be here in about an hour or two and that's about all you have to do today."

"Oh, okay," Oliver sighed as Padma pulled some covers up over him.

Oliver felt out of place for some reason. Why was he there and who were these people? They seemed to know him, but he didn't know them. Thoughts were swirling madly inside his head, he couldn't sort anything out, so he fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he suddenly felt like there had been a train wreck in his head. He faintly recalled the words 'potion' and a few others that dealt with magic, and for some reason, he thought that he could perform this so called magic. He sat there, waiting patiently as he looked about. His eyes landed on the window and he noticed the sun was setting. 

"What time is it?" Oliver looked around the room for a clock, but there was none so he settled on waiting for dinner then he could ask what time it was. '_Wait_' he suddenly thought, '_Have I missed dinner?_' He really needed to find someone now as his stomach gave a large rumble.

He pushed the covers off and saw that he was wearing nothing more than a hospital night gown. When he stood up, he felt a bit of a draft. When he looked in a mirror on the bathroom door, he saw that the back of his gown was open. To make matters worse, this was all he was wearing and there was no way he could walk around without clothes and his gown open in the back. He searched a hamper that was in the bathroom and found nothing but another gown like the one he was wearing and the pillowcases from three pillows.

He retreated from the bathroom with a sigh and went back to sit down on his bed so he could think. This thinking process really was a hard thing to him for some reason. He furrowed his brow and tried to remember if he had taken off his clothes and what he might have done with them. Suddenly, a vision came to him that pertained nothing in the least bit of relation to his clothes.

--Flashback--

"_Oliver, wait!"_

"_No, just get in the boat," he laughed. He pushed a girl with bushy brown curls into a little two person paddle boat that was on a lake, and she took her seat as he climbed in as well._

"_Just what are you doing?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_I don't want to see, I want you to tell me," the girl protested with an amused look on her radiant face._

"_Hermione, my dear, this is a surprise, and if I told you what was going to happen, then that would ruin the whole point," Oliver said simply as he began to paddle the little boat out to the middle of a moonlit lake. The lake was in the middle of a park that looked pretty deserted and on it was dozens of white geese, swans, and ducks._

_She laughed, her eyes lighting up as she did. She let her fingers skim the surface of the water and he smiled as he watched her. His heart pounded and his stomach leaped as he pulled a white lily off its lily pad and handed it to her. She smiled and slid over on the seat closer to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as he continued to paddle them out onto the middle of the lake._

--End Flashback--

Where had that come from? Oliver tried his best to remember that girl, but he couldn't. Had that been a memory, or just some figment of his imagination? He had no time to ponder these things any longer, though as someone came into the room. It was the bushy haired nurse from earlier, she had been the one that was there before Padma.

"Good evening, Mr. Wood," the nurse said as she brought him a tray of food. "I hope you slept well. Feeling any better?"

"A little. I've got a headache," Oliver replied as he took the tray and sat it off to the side on his nightstand. "Can you tell me where my clothes are?"

"Oh, yes. Open that door over there and they are in that little closet on a hook," she answered as she fluffed his pillows and fixed his bed.

Oliver got up and went to that closet, but on his way there, he heard her giggle. He turned around to see her standing there staring at him with her hand clutched over her mouth and the other folded in front of her stomach.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" She stopped smiling even now. Her eyes went wide and she went pale so quickly that one would have swore an invisible person had dumped white face on her.

"H-How do yo-you know my nam-me?"

"Uh-," Oliver muttered. He thought about this for a minute. If he had told her that he had learned it in this dream-like vision he had just before she came in, would she think him crazy? "The uh- other nurse... Padma? She told me what it was," he lied.

She said nothing, but she still didn't look any better as she turned away from him quickly and poured something from a small vial into a cup.

"Drink this before you go to bed, but only after you finish your dinner," she directed in a shaky voice as she sat the little cup on the tray with his food. "Now, if you will kindly get back into bed and eat your dinner, I'll be back in to check up on you later."

Oliver was on his way across the room trying to figure out what had upset her so, when he passed her and felt something weird click in his brain like someone had electrified him.

"Do I know you from some place before I came here?" She stopped abruptly in the doorway of his room and stood there for a second before shaking her head from side-to-side in a gesture to say no.

Hermione hurried off down the hall, her throat was tightening and her head was beginning to spin.

"Padma!" Hermione entered the Healer's locker room and called for her colleague, but there was no answer. "Padma!" Still no answer.

She must be out in the hospital somewhere. Hermione looked quickly in the mirror before she left, she was horribly pale and her eyes were glittering with tears. Hermione was searching the Janus Thickey Ward from top to bottom, but still she couldn't find Padma.

"Have you seen Padma Patil?"

"No, I haven't," said the witch at the front desk. "But she might be on break," she called after Hermione.

"Okay, thanks," Hermione called back as she headed straight for the cafeteria. She entered the cafeteria and looked around, spotting Padma in the corner munching on a sandwich and drinking coffee. "Padma!"

"Hermione," Padma said in a worried way as she stood up while Hermione made her way quickly over to Padma's table. "What's the matter?"

"Oliver- did you," Hermione panted. "Did you tell him- tell him my name?"

"No, hun, I didn't," Padma said slowly. "Is everything all right?" Hermione dropped down into a chair, Padma moving over next to her and taking Hermione's hand in hers.

"He knows my name."

"Who? Oliver?"

"Yeah. I was in the room with him and he was walking over to get his clothes and I looked over and the back of his hospital gown was open. I couldn't help but laugh, and when I did he said '_What's so funny, Hermione?_' Oh, Padma, what do I do?" Tears now escaped her eyes.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He asked if he knew me from somewhere before now-"

"And what did you tell him?" Padma's tone as she asked this told Hermione that she already suspected Hermione's answer.

"I shook my head no," Hermione replied.

"Hermione! You are supposed to help them remember. He's remembering things and you are telling him they aren't true! How do you expect him to get better if you keep doing that? Do you want him here forever?" Hermione looked at her for a moment, and then shook her head from side-to-side just like she had with Oliver.

"I just don't want him to remember those things," Hermione sighed as she bowed her head in shame. "I just don't- I-"

"Oh, Hermione," Padma cooed as she hugged her friend. "It's okay. We'll just help him remember other things, then."

"How?" Hermione wiped her cheeks free of tears as they parted and Padma got a playful smile on her face.

"Remember the year we made a yearbook for Hogwarts? Oliver was in the graduating class... everyone is in there from first to seventh year, if he looks at those pictures, he's bound to remember something," Padma explained.

"What if it's something we don't want him to?"

"Then we can deny a little... I suppose it won't hurt. If he asks about you, then we'll just say you two were only acquaintances from Hogwarts, that's all."

"I hope you're right," Hermione sighed.

"You know what... why don't you go take a break? See Kirsten?"

"That sounds good actually," Hermione said softly as she rose from the table with Padma.

"I'll finish your rounds and then we can get everything else finished and then you and Kirsten can go home early," Padma planned.

"Okay."

Hermione left the cafeteria and walked slowly toward the nursery where Kirsten was still waiting. Hermione got to the window of the nursery and looked in. Kirsten was the only child in there and she was sleeping in the corner on a nap mat with a book open at her side. Hermione smiled to herself as she opened the door softly and crept across the room to her sleeping child.

Kirsten did look a lot like Hermione, but when Kirsten looked at you, you could almost see her father staring out from behind her eyes. When she played Quidditch with Ron and Harry, it was apparent that she was her father's child as well as her mother's. She used brains on the pitch, but she was just as athletic as she was clever. She really stuck it to Ron and Harry who tried to take it easy on her because she was little.

Hermione picked Kirsten up and nodded to the witch in the nursery office before carrying Kirsten out of the nursery and down to a bed on the Janus Thickey Ward. Hermione left Kirsten in the empty room to sleep and closed the door as she and Padma went about putting all the patients to bed after their last dose of medicine.

By the time they finished this, it was nine-thirty at night and Hermione felt she either needed a strong cup of coffee or a bed to sleep in because she was going to fall over. She went into the office for the Janus Thickey Ward and put in her time card for work before writing down a schedule for which the patients were supposed to be administered medicine the next morning.

It was ten o'clock before Hermione finished. When she did, she went straight to the room where Kirsten slept and scooped her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Padma said as she stood in the Janus Thickey office watching Hermione prepare to Floo herself and a sleeping Kirsten home.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Hermione sighed before stepping into the emerald green flames. "The Grange!"

In a whirl of color, Hermione felt herself being rushed off for home. She had never decided to call her home this, but Mr. Weasley had made it apparent that it would be easier for flooing. Ron and Harry were the ones that had come up with the name. So she stuck with it.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, Kirsten still sleeping soundly in her arms. Hermione carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed, pulling the covers up on her after removing her shoes. Hermione tip-toed from the room and went to her own.

She was too tired to shower, she would do that in the morning she decided as she changed into an overly large T-shirt and climbed into bed. She had just begun to fall asleep at around midnight when she heard the pitter patter of little socked feet on the wooden floor headed for her room.

Hermione closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as Kirsten climbed up into bed with her and snuggled under the covers with her. Hermione smiled as she soon heard the sound of her daughter's soft snores. To Hermione, there was only one thing wrong with this picture, Kirsten needed a father to sleep on the other side of her.

* * *

"Hello, Kirsten," Luna greeted as she came in the door of Hermione's house. 

"Thank goodness you're here, Luna," Hermione panted as she pulled on a jacket and stuffed the last bits of a bagel into her mouth. "I overslept."

"Get going then... we'll be fine," Luna said dreamily as Hermione ran to the fireplace. She shook her head as she thought about Luna. If Hermione hadn't known about witches and wizards and how they could be Seers, then Hermione would have mistaken Luna for a stoned Muggle.

"'Bye Mommy!"

"'Bye," Hermione yelled before stepping into the grass colored flames in the hearth and shouting St. Mungo's.

"Well, I've got a bit of shopping to do," Luna said to Kirsten. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"You bet!" Kirsten ran to the door, jumped at the hooks on the wall for her sweater and slipped on her shoes while Luna got some Floo Powder out of her own bag in her pocket. Once Kirsten was at Luna's side, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley.

"Can I stop at Fred and George's?"

"I don't see why it would hurt to let you play there while I get some things that Ronald and I need," Luna relented in a misty tone as she watched Kirsten race off for the joke shop. "I'll pick you up there!"

Kirsten entered the shop and ran to the counter, past all the young costumers, and stopped just short of running into the counter. She rang the bell there which roared like a lion before Fred Weasley poked his head out of the back room.

"If it isn't our favorite costumer," Fred chuckled as Kirsten peaked up over the counter top. "Where's your mum?"

"She's at work... I'm with Luna today," Kirsten replied as she ran around the counter and gave Fred a hug around his midsection, seeing as that's all the higher on him she could reach.

"Well, would you like to come in back with me and get some Wildfire Whiz-Bangs?"

"Oh boy!" Kirsten rushed past Fred and the curtain to the back room. Once there, she stopped and squealed as she pointed to the new shipment of Pygmy Puffs, all pink and fuzzy, bouncing in their wooden crate.

"Here, I'll get you one and-," a bell at the counter roared and Fred peaked out and saw Angelina standing there smiling at him. "And you stay here like a good little girl and play with it – and don't touch anything else, okay?"

"Okay," Kirsten answered mindlessly as she took the Pygmy Puff and watched it bounce in her hand. She was interested in it for quite a few minutes before it bounced out of her hand and out past the curtain to the front of the shop. Kirsten followed it, her tiny figure getting pushed this way and that by eager ten-year-olds who were grabbing one joke product after another.

Kirsten spotted the Pygmy Puff bouncing across the shop, and just as she got close, an eight year old girl picked it up and ran to her mother with it. Kirsten felt defeated for only a second as she spotted a sign for the furry little creatures, but when she got to the crate below the sign, she saw there was no more. Then she remembered the box in the back room. She passed George on her way who patted her head and told her to wait for him in the back room, that he would be there in a moment.

Kirsten obliged and went to the back room where she tried to get another Pygmy Puff from the crate, but she couldn't lift the lid. She looked around for the wand in which Fred had used to lift the lid, but she didn't see one. Instead, something else caught her attention. There was a box of chocolates sitting on a workbench. They looked so tasty to the little girl that she just couldn't help herself.

She grabbed a chair and pushed it over to the table before climbing up and sitting down next to the box of sweets. They looked like harmless chocolates filled with caramel and creamy nougat, just like the Muggle candy bar her mom always ate after a long stressful day at work. Kirsten picked up one of the candies and looked it over. With a shrug, she began to put it up to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and tilted her head back, holding the sweet over her mouth as George and Fred came walking into the the back room. They spotted her and looked from her to the box on the counter before yelling.

"Kirsten! No!"

"Don't eat-," George cried, but Fred's cry had scared her and she dropped the sweet into her mouth. "That," George finished all but too late. Kirsten tried to spit out the sweet, but it melted so fast in her mouth that it was already traveling warm and gooey down her throat to her tummy.

"Hermione is not going to be happy," Fred sighed as he exchanged glances with George as Kirsten hiccuped and began to transform.


	4. Hermione's Rage

**A/N:** Thanks to the following: _CardboardCreative, PapayaCrazy, kat6528, nehimasgift, pottersgirl91, imakeeper, CareBearErin, tofuubeaver, Emi-Bum_ (welcome back for another story)_, shadieladie, _and _aznqudditchchick._

Welp, you'll all get to find out what happens to Kirsten, leave me a review and let me know what you think of what happens! And thanks most graciously to those who did review. 34 reviews already and it's only Chapter 4! I'm on a roll... might have a tie with Riddle's Phantom, though I doubt it. Anyways, read on...

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hermione's Rage**

"We've got to take her to the hospital," George said as he shook his head and stared at Fred who was digging through bottle after bottle of potion looking for an antidote to Kirsten's situation. She had sprouted cat ears and fur all over. Slowly, she was growing claws and licking her paw and cleaning her face as her tail swished.

"This is neat," she giggled before purring and then hiccuping before meowing.

"This is not good," Fred groaned as he scooped Kirsten up. "Go close up the shop while I get her to the hospital." With that, Fred carried Kirsten upstairs to his bedroom and over to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo Powder, spilling what little was in the jar as he clumsily threw the shimmering powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames.

Moments later, he was sitting in one of the waiting rooms of St. Mungo's as George appeared and asked where Kirsten was. Luna was with him and she seemed unaffected by the whole situation which annoyed Fred as he sat there wringing his hands while George paced the floor. Then, horror biding, Hermione came around the corner.

"What are you three doing- wait. Luna, where's Kirsten?" When no one answered, Hermione heard a giggle through the silence. Her daughter's giggle.

Hermione rushed into an adjoining room and saw her daughter sitting on a medical table, kicking her little fur-covered legs as her tail moved back and forth happily while she marveled at her new claws. Two doctors were staring at her, mixing potions and writing on clipboards as Kirsten grabbed a ball of yarn they had given her and began playing with it.

"Fred! George! What _did_ you two _do_ to her!" Hermione's livid voice carried for three floors in the hospital. Fred and George stood there grinning nervously and looking at Hermione as she stood there tapping her foot and waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see, Hermione-," Fred began.

"She was in the back room of the shop and-," George added.

"We were out helping customers," Fred explained, "when she ate one of our newest products. It's still in the works because we've not found an antidote for it. They're called Kit-Kats... aren't they neat?"

"I'm going to have your heads for this – shrunken and speared so that I can place them in my garden where gnomes can gnaw on your ears!"

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione answered frantically to the doctor as she rushed across the room to them, completely dropping her angered tone of only two seconds before. Kirsten was now on the floor rubbing against her mother's legs and purring.

"Maybe she wouldn't be so mad if it wasn't a cat," George suggested in a whisper to Fred as they recalled how Hermione had turned herself into a cat in her second year.

"Like mother, like daughter," Fred sniggered.

George too began to snort with laughter as Hermione finished conversing with the doctors and stalked over to the twins and Luna.

"You two are never to come around my daughter ever again unless I'm there and you have emptied all pockets and placed your wands in my care so that I know none of your joke nonsense makes it around her," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," George pleaded.

"Yes, Hermione," Luna said mistily, "banning Fred and George from seeing Kirsten will only harm the chi-"

"Only harm the child... harm Kirsten! What do you call it when they _are_ around her?" Here, Hermione gestured angrily to Kirsten who was rolling about the floor with her ball of yarn. "Get away from me – all three of you – before I hex you so badly they won't be able to tell your feet from your head!"

"At least then we know that if they did put us back together wrong and we fall on our faces, we can still keep running," Fred laughed as he, George, and Luna retreated from the room as Padma entered.

"Hermione... I found Parkinson," Padma informed Hermione. "Oh, cute cat... whose is it?"

"Mine," Hermione grumbled as Kirsten stopped rolling about the floor and sat up, smiling a cat-toothed smile at Padma.

"Hi, Padma," Kirsten greeted. Padma looked as though someone was standing naked in front of her.

"Kir-Kirsten?"

"Don't ask," Hermione muttered as she pushed Padma gently from the room. The two of them headed for the Potions room where Padma said Pansy had been headed with Draco who was there at the hospital for goodness only knew what reason.

Hermione made her way up to the floor where the Potions room was and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door and pushing it open to a crack. From inside, Hermione heard a giggle much like that of a school girl and then she heard someone make a growling noise which only made the giggler more hysterical. Hermione cringed as she thought about who was in there. Draco and Pansy.

She then gave a snort of laughter as she thought about bringing Pansy's boss into the lab, but that would take time to find him and by that time, Pansy and Draco could be out of there. So, Hermione settled for breaking up this love fest, or as Hermione thought of it, gross-out fest all by herself.

She gave a dignified cough as warning and pushed open the door of the Potions lab with an urgent bang as its handle hit the wall behind it. Pansy and Draco jumped, Pansy scrambling to button up the front of her white lab coat as Draco backed away from her and slicked back his silver blond hair.

"Not um... _interrupting_ am I?" Hermione let out a cruel sort of snicker as she walked over to Pansy. Draco on the other hand didn't find it funny.

"Listen, Granger, you may think you're funny, and you may think you have power here, but I can get you fired _just_... _like_... _that_," Draco threatened, annunciating the last three words more than necessary as he got up in Hermione's face and clicked his fingers beside her ear with the last word said.

"Honestly," Hermione said as she leaned closer in toward him, making him back away, no doubt in fear of her being what he called a Mudblood. "I'm shaking in my dragon skin boots."

Draco growled angrily and grabbed his walking cane, no doubt a family tradition for the men to have those as a symbol of power and family. He left the lab as Pansy glared at Hermione who stood there with a satisfied air about her.

"I hope you're happy, Granger, you Mu-"

"Don't even," Hermione hissed as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a small vial. "Look at this, Parkinson. It's completely the wrong color _and_ the wrong consistency. What _are_ you doing in here that you keep getting potions wrong?"

"Oops," Pansy said in an all too obviously guilty way. "That's not Sleeping Draught, that's Forgetfulness Potion."

Hermione began to shake with rage. She was about to throw the vial at Pansy when Padma entered the room. She stopped in the doorway, surveying the scene before her before walking over and whispering something to Hermione.

"He what! Here, you take this and deal with it," Hermione ordered quickly as she ran out of the lab.

"Miss Gra-"

"Not now," Hermione yelled to her boss as she ran down the corridors of the hospital in search of Oliver. He had apparently flew the coop and was wondering around in the hospital somewhere, or at least Hermione hoped he was.

Hermione beat down door after door until she found him. He was three floors down on the first floor, staring into a room where they kept people who needed treatment because of wand back-fires. He was staring at a particularly strange man who had tentacles sprouting out of his face. It reminded Hermione greatly of the time in her fourth year when they had cursed Goyle along with Malfoy and Crabbe and he had sprouted those tentacles on his face.

"Mr. Wood," Hermione said in a stern voice. When Oliver didn't turn around, Hermione walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

As Oliver turned around, he saw something in his mind's eye, something of a memory or imagination. He wasn't sure.

--Flashback--

_Oliver was staring into a shop window that had many sparkling pieces of jewelry sitting upon velvet cushions. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a slimming brunette with a playful smile gracing her lips as she stared at him with large chocolate brown eyes._

"_You, sir, are late," she said trying to sound stern and important._

--End Flashback--

"You, sir, should not be out of your room," Hermione scolded.

What Oliver did next shocked Hermione to the very core of her being. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his own and squeezed it tight as though to say he would always be there. Frown lines creased Hermione's face as she pulled her hand away and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop all tears.

"Ple-please, Mr. Wood, follow me," Hermione choked.

Oliver obliged and began to follow Hermione back up to the fourth floor. As the walked along in silence, staring at her back, Oliver recalled or imagined something else.

--Flashback--

"_I'm sorry. It's-," Oliver stumbled over words like they were tree roots on a dark and bumpy forest path. "It's just that I won't be a very good-"_

"_Just stop. I should have known. Quidditch always was your number one priority," Hermione sniffed as she wiped tears from her cheeks and raised her chin in the air. She seemed determined to show that she was strong and unaffected, but it was apparent that with every word of the conversation she was becoming weaker._

_Oliver wanted to reach out for her hand, but she took a step back from him before turning and retreating, her head sinking the further away from him she got. Until finally he saw her give a violent shake and break out into a run, disappearing from the park they were in._

--End Flashback--

"Hermione... I'm sorry," Oliver sighed as he thought about what he had just remembered. Or did he, yet again, imagine it?

"It's fine," Hermione called softly over her shoulder. Little did she know he wasn't apologizing for leaving his room.

As they walked along the third floor, the Potions and Plant Poisonings floor, Hermione and Oliver passed a room where a very excited little girl sat on a table. She saw the two and smiled as she hopped down off a table, leaving the two tall red-headed twins she was with talking to two Healers. She ran after Hermione and Oliver, trying to call to Hermione.

"Mum-," Kirsten began as she looked around for Hermione in the corridor, but she was nowhere to be seen. For Hermione and Oliver had just rounded the corner and were on their way up to the fourth floor.

Kirsten ran down the corridor in the direction her mother was headed and took a left, while her mother had taken a right. Kirsten wondered around for a few minutes before catching a Healer and asking where she could find Hermione.

"Why, I believe the lady you are looking for works upstairs on the Janus Thickey Ward," the Healer said as she pointed down the corridor toward the stairs. Kirsten yelled her thanks as she took off down the corridor at top speed and raced up the stairs. Meanwhile, Fred and George who were supposed to be watching her, began a frantic search for her.

"Have you seen a little girl about this high with-," began Fred as he asked every random Healer he could corner.

"Oh, here," George said as he pulled a picture out of his wallet. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm afraid not," answered the man as the twins groaned and took off down the corridor.

In the meantime, Kirsten made it up to the Janus Thickey Ward and was walking slowly down the corridor looking in each room for her mother. Kirsten was frantic to find her mother now because a strange man who called himself Gildery Lockroy had scared the living daylights out of her while smiling a pearly toothed grin and asking her if she wanted his autograph.

"Mommy?" Kirsten walked to the next room and was about to give up when she heard her mother's voice coming from two rooms away.

"Here, Mr. Wood, just look at these, why don't you? I'm sure you'll find them interesting," Hermione said.

Kirsten ran to the doorway and peeked around to see her mother handing a man three books and a poster.

"Look," Hermione continued as she flipped open one of the books and pointed to something on one of its pages. "This is you."

Kirsten came further into the room when she heard a man's voice. There on the bed was her favorite Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. He was the reason she loved to play Keeper more than any other position. He was the, in her opinion, best player to ever grace the pitch besides Uncle Harry who was the greatest Seeker ever even though he didn't play professional Quidditch.

"Oliver Wood!" Kirsten raced across the room and was about to jump on the bed when Hermione grabbed Kirsten up and held her close to her as though Oliver was trying to steal her.

"Kirsten, no. Go to the nursery right this instant," Hermione said as she walked to the door with Kirsten and sat her down.

"But I-"

"Padma!" Hermione just happened to see her colleague walking down the corridor with the lunch cart. "Here, take care of Oliver while I take Kirsten back to the nursery, please."

"Of course," Padma said with a smile as she walked into Oliver's room and began showing him the poster of himself in Puddlemere Quidditch robes, smiling and waving as he held his broom in his other hand.

"Kirsten, you mustn't come down to where I am working," Hermione scolded. "You can get me fired."

"Why was Oliver Wood in there?" Kirsten questioned on the way back to the nursery.

"That's none of your business," Hermione replied sternly.

"Is he sick?" Kirsten persisted.

"Never you mind," Hermione pushed as she turned the corner toward the nursery and ran into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going, Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy sneered as his little boy, Damianos, glared at Hermione and her daughter.

"Watch your language in front of my child, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

Kirsten glared up at Malfoy as he and Hermione tried to stare each other down. Kirsten looked to Damianos who was sticking his tongue out at her. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she took a step toward him. The events that followed went by in a blur.

Damianos mouthed the words 'Mudblood baby' to Kirsten and it was rage from there on out. Kirsten socked Damianos in the nose, the little boy immediately bursting into tears.

"You Mudblood spawn of a whore!" Draco roared as he sheltered Damianos. He reached out to grab Kirsten's arm, but Hermione stepped forward only to be shoved back.

This angered Kirsten further and as Draco went to reach down to make another grab at her, she stamped her heel into his toe with a rough, blunt force. Draco howled in pain as Kirsten took off down the hallway.

She rounded the corner and found herself dodging in and out of people. Apparently, the commotion started by her and the Malfoys' was quite the attraction. She was thankful at that moment for something she used to curse, her small size. She easily slipped between people, making her way to the stairs.

She ran down to the fourth floor, passing Padma on her way. Padma stared for a moment before doing a double take and going after Kirsten.

"Kirsten! Wait! It's Padma," she yelled, but Kirsten showed no signs of stopping.

Kirsten moved down to the third floor, her little feet padding loudly through the corridors as bright white lights shone down on her. She rounded the corner and ducked into a room, her heart racing from running.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

A tall Healer in a white lab coat walked up to Kirsten with a rather vicious looking plant in his hands. The plant snapped and salivated, scaring Kirsten and causing her to run from the room. She was on her way to the second floor when Padma came off the stairs and caught her.

"Hold up small fry," Padma said soothingly as she held Kirsten at arms length. "Come with me."

"No! Mommy will yell at me and Mr. Meanie Malfoy is after me," Kirsten panted. Padma tried not to laugh at Draco's new name as she continued to calm the child.

"No one is going to get you. Just come with me, and I'll take care of things." Padma led Kirsten back up to the Janus Thickey Ward where there was a great deal of yelling going on inside one of the rooms at the end of the ward.

Kirsten had a bad feeling about it though as she saw Damianos standing outside the room. There was a smug smirk plastered on his face and when Kirsten heard Draco's and her mother's voices arguing, she knew why he was smirking. Would her mother be fired though, or just in a bit of trouble?


	5. Hermione's Break

A/N: Thank you to the following: _pottersgirl91, kat6528, PapayaCrazy, nahimasgift, Tokyo no Ecchi, dwntwndanbrown, shadieladie, san01, tofuubeaver, Kuroumo, MarauderinglyMagical, imakeeper, aznqudditchchick, Shout, CardboardCreative, vagrantben, Emi-Bum, CareBearErin, animerocksjapanrocks, _and _slythringrl._

Thanks so much to you all, I was really pleased with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy this one and the many more to come...

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Hermione's Break**

In the room at then end of the Janus Thickey Ward, Hermione stood outraged with Draco Malfoy and her boss, Miriam. Things weren't looking up for Hermione because at the moment, Draco Malfoy was presenting a great argument. '_He should be a lawyer_' Hermione thought. '_He's good at persuading, rich and snobbish, arrogant and above all, greedy and slimy just like one_.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco began telling how Kirsten had punched Draco's son in the face. He was making it sound as though he and his son had been doing nothing at all. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and glared in the direction of the ceiling as Draco called Kirsten a demon child. '_You're one to talk... you weren't much better growing up and what is it you named your kid, Demianos!_' Hermione thought bitterly.

"Hermione," Miriam sighed. "I'm afraid that I will have to ban Kirsten from the nursery for the next two months."

"But Miriam! What am I supposed to do when I don't have a baby sitter and I have to go to work!" Hermione protested as she threw her arms in the air.

"You should have thought about that before you let your child attack my son," Draco hissed arrogantly.

"She should have punched him a little harder!" Hermione growled in his face before storming out of the office.

She entered a room where Padma was sitting on a bed with Kirsten, rocking the child gently as she stroked her hair. Hermione walked up and Kirsten shuddered as she feared what her mom was about to say. But Hermione didn't say anything as she huffed and left the room.

"Where's mommy going?" Kirsten sniffled.

"I think your mum just needs some time on her own right now... To relax," Padma sighed. "How about helping me for a bit?"

* * *

Hermione entered her house after a thirty minute ride on the London subway. She walked over and dropped down on the couch, exhaustion running to every point in her body. How could things get any worse?

Hermione looked around the room and spotted a picture of her, Ron, and Harry. They waved to her and she frowned, getting up and laying the picture face down. It only served to remind her how badly she had screwed her life up at the moment. Here she was, the brightest witch of her age, and she was facing problems at work, not to mention she was a single parent. How had things gotten to be like this?

Then her eyes fell on something else on the mantle. It was an unmarked book that she knew very well. The story held on those pages was a sad romance, a short one too. Hermione picked up the book and sat down upon the couch, curling her legs up to her chest. She opened the book and propped it up on her knees, looking at the script design around the title. _A Sweet Summer Romance: The Story of Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood_.

Hermione smiled fondly as she flipped the page and saw Oliver's smiling face. He was in a picture with her, his arm wrapped tight around her waist and his other hand waving frantically. Behind them was a bright red hotel door with the golden number 409 on it. Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes and she closed the book, laying it aside.

She got up, moving to the kitchen to get herself some tea and Firewhiskey. She never usually drank, she felt it was bad. But at this moment, her mind couldn't handle the thoughts flying through it, and this was the only way she knew to get rid of them without a Pensieve. Hermione rose the cup to her lips, breathing deeply the spicy smell of her tea, her mind clearing slightly with the burning feeling from the alcohol.

She sipped for a short minute and then an idea came to her. She needed to get out of the house and go on a short vacation. She looked around the house and wondered where she could go before another idea came to her. She ran upstairs after taking a big gulp of her tea and began packing.

An hour later, Hermione came downstairs with a small bag and grabbed the hard cover notebook on the coffee table beside the couch before walking out the door. She stopped on the porch, pulling out her wand and looking around to check for her neighbors. They were nowhere in sight so she shoot a shower of sparks into the air and seconds later there was a large bang.

Before her was the large, triple-decker Knight Bus. Hermione ran down the sidewalk from her house and boarded the bus, handing Stan Shunpike a Galleon and grabbing a bed in the middle of the first level. Hermione looked to Stan who handed her her change and she sighed.

"Paris."

* * *

"Padma. When's my mum coming back?" Kirsten asked as she pushed the dinner cart down the corridor of the Janus Thickey Ward.

"I'm not sure, honey," Padma replied somewhat sadly. She felt so bad for Kirsten at the moment. "Wait here and I'll be back," Padma instructed before grabbing two trays and heading into a room.

Kirsten leaned on the cart and looked around the bright white corridors. It was seven at night and Hermione hadn't been there since one o'clock that afternoon. Kirsten sighed and looked to her left, seeing a man standing in the room at his window. He was staring out it like he was lost, a gold book in his hand.

Kirsten's brow furrowed and she grabbed a tray as she walked into the room. She sat the tray down with a little clank and the guy looked over his shoulder. Kirsten smiled at Oliver and walked over to him, turning her head and looking at the book in his hand.

"That's one of my favorite teams," she said as she noticed the bulrushes that were the Puddlemere mark. "And you're my favorite Quidditch player," she added bashfully.

"Quidditch player?" Oliver repeated. "Is that why I'm in this book?"

Kirsten's eyebrows shot upward on her forehead and she felt shocked. Oliver Wood didn't know who he was.

"Yeah," she laughed, figuring it was a joke. "You're the Puddlemere Keeper."

"Keeper," Oliver repeated to himself.

"Here... look," Kirsten said as she grabbed the book and turned to the page with Oliver on it.

Meanwhile, outside, Padma came back to the cart and saw Kirsten was gone.

"Oh no," Padma panicked as she looked around desperately. Then she spotted her.

Kirsten was in Oliver's room, sitting on his lap by the window, reading to him. Padma walked quietly to the doorway and saw that Kirsten had taken his food in too. She smiled and looked to Kirsten and Oliver. Wood was staring at the book as Kirsten read from it.

"Oliver Wood, the second youngest Quidditch player in history, is the Keeper for the Puddlemere team. He is one of the league's best and has said that he's always had a love for the game, even when he was younger," Kirsten read. "'I can remember playing with my dad and uncle," Wood – that's you – says. 'Quidditch was a big thing growing up in my family. Everyone played!'"

"My family?" Oliver said in an unsure way. "Where are they now?"

"Don't know," Kirsten sighed. "But you can come play Quidditch with me and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny plays some times too. I always try to get mum to play, but she never will. Says she doesn't like flying."

"Why doesn't she?" Oliver asked.

"She's crazy like that," Kirsten said as though frustrated with the thought of her mother's fear of flying. "I don't know why she wouldn't. It's _great_!"

"That good, huh?" Oliver said with a trace of a smile on his face.

Padma was about to interrupt them when something miraculous to her happened.

"I think I remember flying," Oliver muttered as though trying hard to remember.

Padma felt tears welling in her eyes as she smiled and backed silently from the doorway. She would let them finish while she finished delivering dinner to everyone.

* * *

Hermione sat on the balcony of room 409 of the hotel from the picture in Paris. She stared somewhat distractedly at the lights of the city, her eyes in the distance on the Eiffel Tower. She recalled her trip there with Oliver.

--Flashback--

"_Where are we going, Wood?" Hermione laughed as Oliver jumped up from his seat at the little café where they had met only just the night before._

"_You'll see," Wood grinned as he grabbed Hermione's hand and hailed a Muggle taxi. "The Eiffel Tower, please."_

_Hermione sat in the back of the taxi with Oliver, her heart pounding with every look he gave her. She had went home the night before and fell dreamily onto her bed with a sigh, falling asleep to nothing but good dreams of Oliver. She couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for him. Love at first sight did exist._

"_C'mon," Oliver said about ten minutes later, throwing some Sickles at the confused looking driver._

_Wood drug Hermione off to the tower and she realized what he was doing._

"_Oliver, no," Hermione protested. "I don't like heights."_

"_Oh, c'mon... it's not that bad," Oliver pleaded. "I'll be right there and I promise you won't fall."_

_Hermione looked around the large open area and frowned as she reluctantly let Oliver shove her over to the tower. Before she knew it, she was staring down at Paris from scary heights._

"_Let's get closer to the edge," Wood said as he grabbed Hermione's hand. She shook her head, her brown frizzy curls whipping her face as she did. "It'll be fine," he laughed._

_Hermione followed him over and looked to the other side of the room inside the tower._

"_Are you going to stand there like that or take in the amazing view?" Wood asked._

"_I uh- um... think that I'll just um... stick with this," Hermione stammered nervously._

"_Oh, for Quidditch's sake, Hermione Granger," Wood grumbled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. The view from the tower blurred before Hermione's eyes as her stomach dropped and she gasped._

_Suddenly, her arms were around Oliver's neck and her face was buried in his shoulder._

"_Get me... over- away from... edge," Hermione mumbled into his shirt as he stood there shocked._

"_O-okay," Wood said as he fought of the urge to laugh again._

_He walked her to the middle of the room and she shakily let go of him. He straightened his shirt and smiled somewhat._

"_I guess dinner up here would be out of the question, huh?" he joked._

"_Most definitely," Hermione answered fearfully as she stood frozen before him. "Can we go now?"_

"_Yeah," Wood said as he grabbed her hand for support and took her to the elevator to go down._

--End Flashback--

Hermione shivered and looked over the balcony. She was four floors up and felt not a bit of fear as she looked down. She never really feared heights after that night with Oliver. She owed him a big thanks for that. Hermione smiled as she stood up and went into her room, dropping down onto the bed and turning on the television.

* * *

By the time Padma had served everyone dinner, given them their medicine, and came back through to pick up the dinner trays, it was ten-thirty at night. She sighed as she knew she had another hour and a half before she went home. '_I hope you get here, Hermione... I don't know what to do with Kirsten_' Padma thought desperately.

It was then that Padma decided that she needed to get Kirsten from Oliver's room so that she could give him his medicine and put him to bed. But when Padma entered his room, she saw that he was already asleep in the chair, Kirsten still in his lap. On the stand next to Oliver's bed was the vials marked with his name and his tray was empty.

Kirsten had apparently given Oliver his medicine and let him eat as she read him the rest of the book on Puddlemere. Padma looked around the room in uncertainty, wondering what she should do. '_Do I move Kirsten and wake Oliver up to put him in bed?_'

"No," Padma finally sighed to herself as she grabbed Oliver's tray and took it out to the cart. She went back into the room and grabbed a blanket, tossing it over Oliver and Kirsten. She would just leave them there for now, at least until midnight anyways when she would come back and get Kirsten and take her home with her.

* * *

"Miss Granger! Your room service!" called a hotel employee through the door.

Hermione jumped up off the bed and went to the door, taking the bag that the guy had and giving him some Muggle money. She closed the door and sighed as she walked over to the bed. She curled back up under the covers and went back to her movie, pulling the contents from the bag.

She looked at the food and smiled, sitting it beside her on the bed. When she did, she sat it on her book. She quickly picked up the little box of Chinese and looked at the book. She turned off the television and opened the book, deciding to read.

_A Sweet Summer Romance:_

_The Story of Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood_

_Written by: Hermione Jane Granger_

_July 28, 1997_

_Love is like magic  
And it always will be.  
For love still remains  
Life's sweet mystery!  
Love works in ways  
That are wondrous and strange  
And there's nothing in life  
That love cannot change!  
Love can transform  
The most commonplace  
Into beauty and splendor  
And sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish,  
Understanding and kind,  
For it sees with its heart  
And not with its mind!  
Love is the answer  
That everyone seeks...  
Love is the language,  
That every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought,  
It is priceless and free,  
Love, like pure magic,  
Is life's sweet mystery!  
_

_--Helen Steiner Rice_

Hermione turned the page and smiled at the picture there. She flipped yet another page and began to read what she had wrote. It wasn't long before Hermione found herself asleep, the book upon her chest and Chinese boxes sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

* * *

"Good night, Padma," Miriam called as she threw some Floo powder into the fire and then disappeared from the emerald flames.

Padma finished her time card and turned to the fireplace. She followed suit and grabbed some sparkling powder, throwing it into the flames. They turned green once more and Padma stepped into them, saying her destination and going home herself. But she had forgotten one very important thing. Kirsten.

The little girl stirred in Oliver's lap, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around the dark room and felt panic start to flare inside her. She turned to the person's lap who she was sitting in, shaking them by the shoulders.

"Mum," she whispered. "Mum... I'm scared. Turn on the lights."

Oliver groaned and peeked through the darkness. Someone was shaking him and he couldn't figure out who. Suddenly, he heard little feet padding about the room, and then a light flipped on. It blinded him momentarily, making him squint into the light as his eyes adjusted.

"Where's my mum?" asked a little girl across the room, standing next to his hospital bed.

"I-I uh- I'm not sure," Oliver muttered groggily as he rubbed his face and then got up from the chair, a book and a blanket falling to the floor.

"She's not coming back for me... is she?" Kirsten sniffled.

Oliver frowned as he saw the little girl rub her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. Had her mother really left her? '_No, surely not_' Oliver thought as he walked over and picked the little girl up. He sat down on the bed, sitting her on his lap once more.

"Come now... stop crying," he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure that if you go to sleep, you're mommy will be back in the morning."

"Really?" Kirsten sobbed as she clung to Oliver's neck.

"Absolutely," he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. What had made him do that? And why did he feel like it was his job to care for the child? Why wasn't he taking her to the front desk of the hospital and telling someone to find her mother?

"Can- can I stay wi-with you?" she hiccuped.

"Certainly," Oliver cooed as he stood up and pulled back the covers on the bed.

He crawled into bed, the little girl still clinging to him. He covered them both, Kirsten snuggling up to him. He felt a surge of pride and couldn't figure out why. Why was he so attached to this little girl? Whatever it was, he wasn't sure, but he did like her. A lot.

He hugged her to him and laid there, listening to her breathe. He smiled and felt his own eyelids get heavy. Soon he too was asleep. It was quite a sight to see. A little girl with light brown curls clinging desperately to a full grown man with light brown hair of the same color. One would almost mistake them for father and daughter.


	6. My Favorite Story

**A/N: **Many great appreciations to each of the following: _vagrantben, PapayaCrazy, nehimasgift, san01, Tokyo no Ecchi, KayKay2007, his-lil-shortie, imakeeper, CardboardCreative, aznqudditchchick, Emi-Bum, shadieladie, tofuubeaver, animerocksjapanrocks, rox4787, pottersgirl91, kat6528, _and _CareBearErin._

I can hardly believe that I'm only 5 chapters into this and I've already gotten 72 reviews. It's quite exciting and I'm lovign the enthusiasm I'm getting for this story. Makes me believe more now than before that I have another hit like _Riddle's Phantom_ on my hands. Thanks again and happy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 – My Favorite Story**

Hermione awoke the next morning, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and decided she had better get busy on breakfast for Kirsten. She walked toward her door and hit a wall, jamming her toe painfully. She groaned and made fists as she winced in pain and then squinted around the room. That's when she realized something. This wasn't her room.

She froze in panic and made her brain race to figure out where she was. She looked around frantically before spotting a card on the dresser. She hobbled over, being ginger with her sore toe, and picked up the card. A credit card like thing fell out as she read the front cover. _Hotel Les Jardins d'Eiffel_.

She pushed her brain to remember the night before. She had gotten into trouble at work and left in a flurry. But what had she done with Kirsten? She had left her with Padma. No doubt they would be at her house. All Hermione had to do was go to Padma's, retrieve her child, and take her to her parents for the day.

Hermione sighed and headed for the shower so that she could check out. An hour later, she was walking out the front doors of the hotel, breathing deep the fresh air and wafted past her in strong gusts. A storm was brewing and Hermione knew that if she didn't hurry, she would get stuck in it at some point.

* * *

"Mr. Wood," Miriam called as she entered the room and sat his breakfast upon the bed stand. "Time to rise and shine," she said as she threw back the curtains in his room, faint sunlight bursting into the room with blinding force as it reflected off the many white pieces of furniture. 

Miriam looked at the bed and furrowed her brow. If Oliver was still in bed, something was wrong because he was certain taller than three feet.

"Psst! Mr. Wood," Miriam whispered as she walked over to the bed and threw back the covers.

There on the bed asleep was Kirsten. Miriam looked up in shock as Oliver came out of the bathroom with a new hospital gown and house robe on before shaking his head and gesturing to her to be quiet.

"Leave her sleep," Oliver whispered. "She's really quite the nice little girl... Read to me and all. Keeps telling me she's my biggest fan, but I don't know why, I'm not famous. Though I have my picture in a book... Would you like to see?"

"Maybe later, Mr. Wood," Miriam muttered. "For now I've got to take breakfast to the other patients and make a call over the Floo."

"The F-flu? Isn't that an illness? Why ever would you make a call over an _illness_?"

"No, wrong flu... f-l-o- oh never mind. Just eat your breakfast and take your potion, please," Miriam directed as she bustled out of the room to finish delivering breakfast. "I told Hermione not to bring Kirsten and she has the nerve to leave her here with patients," she huffed as she left.

Oliver shook his head and then turned to the food, grimacing at it. He hated the food because it was so awful tasting. He made a distasteful noise from deep in his throat as he went over and dropped down into the chair by the window. It gave a hiss of the cushion readjusting to his weight while he rubbed his face in his hands and then looked out the window. He breathed deep while staring out it and suddenly felt suffocated.

He stood and opened the window, breathing in the smell. He suddenly felt very at ease and leaned on the windowsill.

"Do you miss flying?" a sleepy little voice asked.

Oliver turned around and looked at the little girl sitting in his bed. Her hair was a bit frizzy and her eyes still partly closed from having just woke up. He smiled and felt himself want to walk over and pick her up and hug her to him before spinning around with her just to hear her laugh.

"Flying?" he asked with a chuckled.

"You know... on a broom," Kirsten said. "We went over this last night," she added with a groggy sigh.

"Oh yeah," Oliver nodded as he remembered what they had talked about the night before.

"I can see we're going to have a lot of work to do today," Kirsten mumbled as she hoped down out of the bed and walked over to grab his hand. "You better eat this breakfast and take this potion because we're going to have a lot of books to go through."

"Breakfast," Oliver repeated with a tone of disgust.

"Yes," Kirsten replied. "Don't like it, do you?" Oliver just shook his head and she sighed. "C'mon then. We'll go get some real food and make a stop in a room upstairs so I can get a few books for you. _Then_ we can get to work."

Oliver just watched her grab hold of his hand and start to drag him from the room. He looked back to the bed, but followed a little less reluctantly as she gave a tug.

* * *

Miriam threw a handful of glittering powder from the drawstring bag into the grate. She took a deep breath and stuck her head into the flames. 

"The Grange," she spoke clearly.

Moments later, her head appeared in the faint green flames that had burst to life in Hermione's living room fireplace.

"Hermione!" Miriam yelled in a sort of crackling voice. "Miss Granger!" Still no answer. "Hermione, this is your boss! Get in this living room so I can confront you now!" There wasn't an answer still. "I want to have a word with you about leaving Kirsten in the hospital when she was ban and with a patient who has memory troubles no less."

Hermione still made no answer, no movement was heard, and no one appeared in the room. Figuring Hermione was either asleep, passed out from a long night, or out, Miriam's head left the fireplace. The flames died in Hermione's grate and Miriam stood up straight once more in her own office. She shook her head and sighed heavily as she tossed the drawstring bag back into her desk drawer. She had work to do, she would talk to Hermione later today.

* * *

Hermione walked up the stairs to the fourth floor of the apartment building in which Padma lived in. It wasn't a bad place, rather rich looking in fact, a contribution from Mr. Patil no doubt. Padma's check would only cover the rent and no other bills, and that was saying a lot because the checks that Healers got were quite well paying. It was still beyond Hermione why Padma would want to live in this place no matter how nice it was. Those stairs were a killer and the neighbors were horridly mean. Good thing there were only two apartments to a floor. 

Hermione reached Padma's apartment door huffing slightly from lack of breath and began to knock.

"Padma!" Hermione called.

"I say, you there," hissed a woman from the other apartment across the hall. "Miss Patil isn't the only one living on this floor, be quiet!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued to knock at the door. Minutes later, Padma poked her head out of the door and squinted groggily at Hermione. It was only a little after noon and Padma had still been in bed. She had worked late the night before, she needed the beauty rest.

"Hermione," Padma said in a raspy voice before pulling the door open fully. "What ar-are you do-oing here?" she asked with a yawn.

"I'm here to pick up Kirsten and to thank you for taking care of her," Hermione said as she dug in her pocket for some money to pay Padma with.

"But, Hermione-"

"Nonsense, Padma," Hermione waved off as she took out the shrunken notebook she had been reading the night before and had Padma hold it for her. "I'm going to pay you for it."

"But, Hermione, listen to me," Padma said more forcefully, the grogginess leaving her voice to be replaced by urgency.

Padma remembered that she didn't bring Kirsten home and it was now very important to her to find the little girl who had been left in her care.

"I don't have Kirsten!" Padma gushed.

Hermione stopped digging in her robe pocket and looked up slowly at Padma with a wide-eyed expression. She found that breathing was very difficult at the moment as she swallowed numerous times and took heavy breaths.

"Wh-where is s-she?" Hermione stuttered.

"The last I saw her, she was helping me deliver dinners on the ward," Padma lied. She wasn't about to tell Hermione that she let Kirsten in Oliver's room.

Hermione said not a word as she pulled her hand quickly from her pocket, Galleons and Knuts falling to the floor. She rushed across Padma's lavish living room to the fireplace. She ripped a wooden box down from the mantle and threw some of the powder inside into the grate.

"St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward!" Hermione shouted as she jumped into the green flames which had appeared only moments ago and began to spin out of sight.

Padma groaned and ran to her fireplace, grabbing some powder, and following Hermione to St. Mungo's. Both of them reappeared in the grate on the floor of the Janus Thickey ward just as Miriam was about to try and catch Hermione over the Floo again.

"Miss Granger!" Miriam said sternly.

"Not now," Hermione gasped as she rushed past her boss and down the corridor, looking in room after room.

"Miss Patil, what is-"

"In a minute, Miriam," Padma panted as she ran after Hermione, afraid of what she would do if she found Kirsten still with Oliver.

"You two will be working double hours for this," Miriam groaned as she took after them.

Hermione looked from room to room, but didn't see Kirsten anywhere. Where was she? Hermione came to a room where she prayed Kirsten wouldn't be and got quite a shock. It was Oliver's room, yet Oliver wasn't there.

"Where's Wood?" Hermione asked as she whipped around, Padma nearly running into her as Miriam smacked into the back of Padma.

"What do you mean where's Wood?" Padma asked nervously.

"He's not in his room," Hermione pointed out.

"What?" Miriam roared. "First you leave your child with him and now he's gone!"

"Padma! You left Kirsten with Oliver! You know I don't want her around him because that's her-"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Padma tried to reason. "But they were sitting there together reading and I couldn't-"

"I don't care! I don't want Kirsten around him!" Hermione shouted.

"What is going on here, Miss Granger? I mean, I don't want Kirsten around him either, but is there something more to this?" Miriam pushed.

"Not now, Miriam," Hermione snapped. "I've got to find-"

"Will four security personnel please report to the commons," called a male voice over the magical intercom of the hospital. "We have an escaped patient."

"Oliver," Hermione, Padma, and Miriam gasped in unison before taking off down the hall for the food court.

* * *

"This way," Kirsten said as she and Oliver ducked into a cleaning cupboard just outside the commons as four security men came past. 

They hurried out of the cupboard and sneaked their way up to the top floor, their destination being the nursery. It only took them a minute or two to get to the door of the nursery. Kirsten peered into the office next to it to see that the caretaker of the nursery had a sign that said '_Be back in ten minutes_' there on it. Whenever she did this, she had someone from another room on the floor watch the room, but they never really did because they were all too busy.

"What are we doing here?" Oliver asked as Kirsten went back to the nursery door.

"You'll see," Kirsten said as she grabbed the handle and turned it to open the door.

Inside, Damianos Malfoy was giving a telling of his own account on how things went yesterday when he and his father confronted Hermione and Kirsten.

"Then I spit in her face and she started waving her arms like... like this," Damianos said as he stood up off the floor and threw his arms about in the air, many of the children around him laughing and ducking out of his way. "That's how she hit me," Damianos lied.

Kirsten gritted her teeth and pursed her lips as Damianos then went on to tell how he had been standing outside Miriam's office and heard Hermione get in trouble.

"And the bawl baby's mother got it good, too! My father told them just how it was and the Mudblood ran out of there crying," Damianos laughed. "She didn't even take her pathetic little whiner with her when she left. She doesn't want her anymore than anyone else would."

There was a round of laughter, but it was broken by a scream of rage. Everything happen in a split second. Kirsten launched herself at Damianos and took him to the ground. Kids jumped up from their Indian styling sitting positions and scattered about the room with screams of panic. Kirsten was rolling across the floor with Damianos who was shrieking and telling everyone to get her off of him.

Oliver shook his head and dashed over, grabbing Kirsten around the waist and lifting her off the floor. He was so in shock that this little girl would do that that he had been frozen for a moment. She continued to kick and scream and demand that he put her down, but he didn't listen as he turned and went to leave the nursery. He was stopped though by a shocked looking woman who began screaming for help as she ran to Damianos's side.

"Kirsten! You were banned from here... just wait until the hospital administrator hears about this. Your mother will be fired!" the nursery lady babbled. "And Draco Malfoy will have a field day with this... I might even lose my job! Oh, you awful little girl!"

"Shut up," Oliver said in annoyance as he sat Kirsten down who had now calmed from her flailing and was looking as though she could cry. "Go get what you came for."

Kirsten nodded and ran to the corner to grab the books she always read. She came back to Oliver's side clutching them to her chest and Wood put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Kirsten," Oliver directed before ushering her out.

They headed back for the Janus Thickey Ward and were almost there when they were caught by Hermione, Padma, and Miriam.

"Kirsten!" Hermione shouted.

"Mr. Wood!" Miriam bellowed.

"Thank Merlin," Padma sighed as she slumped against the wall.

"Miss Patil, take Mr. Wood back to his room while I go talk with Miss Granger... and then come back to work once you've gotten some clothes on," Miriam ordered as she looked Padma up and down. She hadn't had a chance to change, she was still in her pajama pants and T-shirt.

"Yes, ma'am," Padma muttered as she blushed and grabbed Oliver's arm after handing Hermione the book which she was still carrying.

Padma led him away as Hermione looked down at the book and sighed.

"Miss Granger... I believe some explanation is in order. Down to my office, please," Miriam commanded before stepping aside and letting them lead the way.

Hermione walked past with her head down like a witch who was headed for the gallows. She sighed and entered the office as Miriam held Kirsten back and shut the door behind her. Kirsten frowned and ran off down the hall to Oliver's room. Padma stopped her when she got there, but the little girl's pleas to let her see her new friend as she had tears in her eyes broke Padma down.

"Go on, then," Padma mumbled as Kirsten ran to the bed and jumped up, clinging to Oliver. "I'll be back later to let you know when your mom is coming, okay?"

Kirsten just nodded as Padma gave a weak smile and left the room to go home and change before returning. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long, depressing day.

Oliver sighed after Padma left and held the little girl against his chest. She was sobbing lightly and he felt her tears soak through the thin fabric of his hospital gown. He patted her back and pulled her away from him, fixing her with a friendly and slightly pressing gaze.

"So what were all those books for?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Well, I have one I really want you to read," Kirsten said before giving a small sniffle and pulling out the shrunken book. "I'd let you read it, but it's shrunk and the words are too small now. I need a wand."

"One of those wooden sticks you mean?" Oliver asked as he stood up.

"Yeah," Kirsten answered as she watched Oliver go over to a closet in the corner and pull out a cardboard box.

"Might this help?" Oliver offered as he pulled out a wand.

"Is that yours?" Kirsten inquired as she jumped down off the bed and walked over to get a closer look.

"I guess," Oliver said as he saw Kirsten point to the words '_Oliver Wood_' on the box and then nod her head.

"Only one problem," Kirsten sighed. "I can't do magic."

"Magic?" Oliver repeated slowly. He thought about it for a moment, weighing the wand in his hand as he look at the book on the bed.

He gripped the wand and concentrated on the book for a moment and then looked at Kirsten.

"What do I do?"

"Well, whenever my mum does magic, she moves her wand like this," Kirsten said as she swished her arm to the right and then flicked it forward. "And she says a strange word sometimes, too, but not all the time."

"Like what kind of word?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure... there's this one. Lingardium Wevelosa," Kirsten spoke uncertainly.

"Okay, you said she doesn't always say a word," Oliver muttered. "What about trying it like that?"

"She usually stares at the thing and still makes that move and she gets this mad, squishy look on her face like this," Kirsten informed as she furrowed her brow as though deep in concentration.

"Okay," Oliver said as he turned to the book and stared at it.

He pointed his wand at the book and then swished and flicked. For a moment, nothing happened, so he stared at the book and concentrated really hard on it getting bigger. He swished and flicked again and a light shot from the end of the wand. He dropped it, but looked at the bed and saw that the book was now normal size.

"You did it!" Kirsten shrieked excitedly. "C'mon... I want to read you some of this book."

She ran over, jumped up on the bed, and grabbed the book while patting a spot on the bed next to her. Oliver smiled and picked up the wand, taking it over to lay it on his nightstand while he listened to her read.

"This is my favorite story. Here's the first chapter. In a small Paris café is where it all began," Kirsten read.


	7. Bedtime Story

**A/N: **First off, an apology for the lateness of this chapter. Friday and Saturday I was at some basketball games scoping out the player (#32) that I'm completely head-over-heels for. Not to mention spending time with my friend, Kara, because her boyfriend was being an... a very jerky person and made her feel just _awful_. So she was in need of my immensely great sense of humor and knack for having all kinds of fun. Then last night, I wasn't home because I went to her house for the night after having her over both days. Now on to thankings for reviewing.

Thanks to all of the following for helping make it to 90 reviews on only my 6th chapter: _pottersgirl91, vagrantben, shadieladie, kar6528, his-lil-shortie, LillyFan78, imakeeper, Kuoumo, san01, nehimasgift, tofuubeaver, Kari-Hermione, aznqudditchchick, Emi-Bum, PapayaCrazy, CareBearErin, KayKay2007, _and _CardboardCreative._

Now on with the long awaited chapter and don't forget to check out the **surprise songfic** I posted as part of my apology! **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Bedtime Story**

"I had been on summer vacation when he fell into my pre-pre-," Kirsten sounded out.

"Presence," Oliver corrected.

"When he fell into my presence that July night and was obvi-obvious-ly... obviously in need of some saving grace. It was only luck that it had been my help which con-config-configured that very grace," Kirsten continued to read.

"Quite a good bit of big words for such a little girl," Oliver whispered as he hugged her close to him. "You certainly are brilliant."

"Sh!" she ordered. "You're spoiling the story. Just listen."

"Okay," Oliver laughed.

"Anyways. He was trying to es-cape from a group of his craz-crazed fans and I helped him to find san-san-," Kirsten struggled. "What is that word?" she grumbled.

"Sanction," Oliver answered.

"And I helped him to find sanction in doing so by directing him to a hiding place in an alley until his fans were long gone. After-ward, he joined me at the table outside in the crisp night air and we chatted about the days at Hogwarts," Kirstin interpreted.

"Hogwarts?" Oliver interrupted.

"Yeah. It's the best wizarding school around. My mom said she went there and that she knew these two people in this story," Kirsten replied. "She said that I get to go there when I turn eleven. I can't wait! I have only six more years to go."

"I-I think I went there before," Oliver muttered.

"Did you?" Kirsten asked. "Did you know my mom?"

"I think I might have," Oliver mumbled. "But I'm not real sure. In fact, I think I've heard this story before. I faintly remember it." He paused for a second in thought before shrugging and saying, "Anyways... continue."

"Okay. We chatted about the days at Hogwarts over cup of steaming coffee and tea. He had been so plea-pleas-," Kirsten stared hard at the page and paused for a moment. "Pleasant. He had been so pleasant, nothing at all like I had thought him to be. As a Quidditch player, and not to mention remembering how he had been in Hogwarts, I had thought conver-sa-tion," she sounded out, "with him to turn out quiet-"

"That's quite," Oliver pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I had thought conversation with him to turn out quite shal-low and one-sided, but he proved me quite wrong."

"This story starts out good," Oliver said as Kirsten paused for a breath.

"Like I said, it's one of my favorites," Kirsten beamed. "You should hear my mom read it, though." Here Oliver nodded and Kirsten sighed before picking back up on her reading. "He had been charming and am-am-amazi-ng... amazing, funny and smart. I found myself in-ward-ly... inwardly sighing by the end of the night and alarm-ingly happy when he asked what I was doing-"

"Kirsten!" Hermione's shrill voice sounded from the doorway of Oliver's room and the little girl jumped, dropping the book in her lap as Oliver's head whipped away from the book to look at Hermione. "Get over here... now."

"Yes, mum," Kirsten muttered as she grabbed the book and slid down off the bed, giving Oliver an apologetic look.

"Go wait outside," Hermione ordered to the little girl as she walked up to her mother.

Kirsten followed Hermione's pointed finger and stood outside the room as she listened to her mother inside.

"You stay away from my daughter," Hermione ordered in a stern voice. "I don't want her coming within five feet of you."

"Hermione-"

"That's Miss Granger to you," Hermione corrected. "And another thing. If I catch you so much as putting a toe out of this bed, I'm going to hex your legs off."

She paused, letting the threat sink in. This normally wasn't like her, but Hermione had just found out that she had a week's suspension starting tomorrow because of all this trouble that Kirsten and Oliver had caused her. She knew, though, that it wasn't all their fault. Maybe if she hadn't left Kirsten here yesterday and went off feeling sorry for herself, Padma wouldn't have forgot her. Now that Hermione thought about it, it was Padma's fault, not hers.

This, of course, was a crazy thought and only so because Hermione felt completely stressed at the moment. Without a week of work, her paycheck would be cut drastically. How would she afford her bills?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now. She had to go put Kirsten in one of the empty rooms on the ward and then get to work before she got into more trouble. Leaving Oliver gaping in bed, she stalked to the door, and out into the corridor where Kirsten waited with her eyes brimming with tears.

Oliver sat there in bed feeling stunned, but most of all, hurt. He wasn't allowed to see the only friend he had. It made him feel so alone. And what was more, having Hermione yell at him like that made his chest ache with an emptiness and he almost wanted to go deaf so he couldn't hear her be angry with him.

Oliver laid down in bed, his back to the door of the room as he pulled the blanket up over him. He frowned and stared at the window where lightning flashed in the distance. His heart was heavy and so were his eyelids. He was soon asleep without even taking his potions.

Meanwhile, Hermione put Kirsten in a room that was just down the ward and around the corner from Oliver's.

"Stay here and read those books, okay?" Hermione said as she walked to the door.

"Are you coming back for lunch?" Kirsten asked meekly with her head hung.

"Yes," Hermione said dully.

"Momma... do you... are you mad at me?" Kirsten inquired sadly.

"Kirsten, I'm angry with what you've done and the blatant disregard for the rules I set for when I bring you here. I told you that you aren't to be around the patients; it could be dangerous," Hermione scolded, though deep down she softened her anger while looking at the sadden child before her.

"You hate me right now, don't you?" Kirsten sniffled.

"I don't hate you... nor will I ever," Hermione sighed as she crossed back across the room to her daughter. "It's just that you need to learn to listen and think before you go running around on instinct and such."

"But Oliver's my friend. My best friend. I just want to see him get better and go back to playing Quidditch," Kirsten mumbled.

"I know, and he will, but how do you expect him to if I'm in trouble and can't tend to him?" Hermione pointed out.

"I helped him," Kirsten muttered. "I got him to do magic an-"

"You what?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. He made the book of my favorite story normal size again," Kirsten explained.

"Kirsten! He's under our care and while he is, he's not supposed to do magic!" Hermione panicked.

"But if he remembers how to do it, doesn't that mean that he's getting better?" Kirsten questioned.

"Yes, but- but... um. He's just _not_ supposed to!" Hermione fretted.

"I'm sorry, Momma," Kirsten whispered.

"Oh... I haven't got time, I've got to get down to his room and check on him," Hermione sighed.

She hurriedly left the room, magically locking the door behind her so Kirsten wouldn't wander the ward before rushing off down the corridor to Oliver's room. Just as she entered, there was a girl with long blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail and she had on a Puddlemere T-shirt with the name 'Ashford' across the back. She turned to Hermione as she entered the room, a bouquet of daisies in her hands.

Hermione looked at the girl, her chocolate eyes locking with Ashford's dark blue ones. She smiled and laid the flowers down on Oliver's bed table before holding her hand out to Hermione.

"I'm Amy Ashford... Puddlemere's Seeker. I'm a team-"

"Mate of Oliver's," Hermione finished for her as she felt her heart sink at the sight of Amy.

"I hope I'm not breaking any rules by being here. The lady down at the reception desk said that it was okay because visiting hours were still going," Amy explained.

"No, it's fine," Hermione said while shaking her head slightly. "I was wondering why he wasn't getting any visitors. He'll be glad to see- see his girlfriend, I'm sure. I'll leave so that-"

"His girlfriend?" Amy laughed. "You've been reading those awful tabloids, haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"Oliver and I are just friends. Like brother and sister really," Amy beamed.

Hermione felt relief rush through her tense limbs as she recalled her own mishap like that when Rita Skeeter wrote that Hermione and Harry were dating while Hermione was with Krum.

"I've actually come to tell him about my engagement to another teammate and friend of ours, Brian Byington. But sh!" Amy whispered. "It's not out yet and Brian said that we should wait until the end of the season like he had originally planned. He asked me early because I was bummed about Oliver being gone."

"Well, congratulations!" Hermione said happily. For some reason, she felt like dancing about the room from the newest wave of relief that hit her.

"Thanks," Amy giggled. "Well, I can't stay long, but can you make sure Oliver gets those flowers and tell him the team will be by tomorrow to give him our best? We all would have been in earlier, but it's a busy life being a Quidditch player."

"Don't I know it," Hermione said while shaking Amy's hand once more and nodding to her as a memory flooded over her.

--Flashback--

"_I'm sorry. It's-," Oliver's words were slightly incoherent, but she knew what he was trying to say to her. "It's just that I won't be a very good-"_

"_Just stop. I should have known. Quidditch always was your number one priority," Hermione struggled as tears ran from her eyes._

_She wiped them away and held her head high. She wouldn't let him know that he hurt her. She was determined to show that she was strong and unaffected, but it seemed that the more they stood and talked about it, the weaker she got._

_She couldn't and wouldn't last much longer if she didn't leave then. She stepped back away from him as his hand twitched and she thought he was going to reach out for her. She wouldn't be able to bare having her touch him. She thought that they had something special, but she had apparently been a fool and he was now leaving her._

_She turned and walked away, bowing her head a little bit more with each step as her tears came faster and faster as though they were triggered with each faster step that she took. She needed to get far away from him as she thought she heard his footsteps over her cries, so she ran. Out of the park and down the street, Apparating back to her home._

_She ran up the stairs of her home and slammed the door to her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed and sobbing until she fell asleep. She remained there for four days without food, without water, and without contact with anyone. Soon she realized, thanks to Ron, that someone did love her. And she was thankful to him to this day; he had pulled her out of her depressed state and even saved her from starving to death, thus saving even her daughter._

--End Flashback--

Hermione watched Amy leave the room before grabbing a glass and putting some water in it from the bathroom. She placed the flowers in it and pulled the drapes shut on the raining picture outside. She turned back to see Oliver's unemotional eyes upon her, and she jumped, a little startled by it.

"Oh, Mr. Wood," Hermione breathed as she forced a smile at him. "Your teammate, Amy Ashford was here."

Oliver just laid there, staring at her, blinking only every so often, but never making any other movement.

"She said that the rest of the team will be in to see you tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?" Hermione asked, trying to be cheerful.

"Don't fake being nice... it only makes it worse," Oliver mumbled. "Can you leave, please?"

"But, I'm supposed to-"

"Leave. Just... leave," Oliver muttered, his eyes moving from her to a spot on the nearby wall.

Hermione stood there, her mouth moving slowly like a fish out of water as Wood laid there, not speaking to her, not looking at her. She suddenly felt slightly hurt.

"Let me just get your food and some new books for y-"

"Forget the food and leave the books on the table," Oliver ordered boredly and half halfheartedly.

"Fine," Hermione sighed sadly before leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later with some books for Oliver and a tray of food.

"Shut the door, please," Oliver said in a barely audible voice.

She left the room, shutting the door behind her as he ordered. She somehow felt gloomy as she left, like she had been around a Dementor or something.

* * *

"Kirsten," Hermione whispered as she entered the room. 

It was after nine o'clock that night, and Hermione had been working all day. She even missed lunch and dinner, only just sending Kirsten trays of food with Padma as she did the rounds to hand out food to the patients.

Hermione looked around the room and Kirsten was laying on the bed, her back to the door. As Hermione stared at her back, she had flashes of Oliver in her mind. He had been like that all day long, laying with his back to the door and silence thick in the room with the only tiny noise being the ticking of a clock on the wall and the hum of the lights in the room as well as the other noises outside of the room.

"Kirsten," Hermione said again.

"Is it time to go home?" Kirsten asked without turning over, her voice slightly drowsy as she continued to lay there with her back to her mother.

"Not just yet. I don't get done until midnight, but I'm on break for a half hour. Want me to read to you?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat down on the bottom of the bed.

"I don't care," Kirsten muttered as she sighed and rolled over to listen.

Hermione smiled weakly and picked up the book laying beside Kirsten.

"Can you start off on the part where he asked her what she was doing the next night... the second night that is?" Kirsten questioned.

"Sure," Hermione replied as she opened the book and began reading. "We made plans and met yet again at that same café, eyes alight with relief to see that the other had followed through and actually shown up. We chatted once more for a bit about his career and where I planned to take up my job at, but conversation fell through quickly and we were soon sitting in silence."

Meanwhile, down in Oliver's room, he had gotten bored and picked up his wand. He was trying to do more magic, and he had just managed to levitate a chair. He was so happy about this that he ran down the hall to find Hermione or Padma. He rounded the corner and heard Hermione's voice. He slowed and stood outside the cracked door of a room.

"Much to my embarrassment, the café had violin players hanging around outside and they made their way through the half filled little patio, past the first two couples who were, shall we say, deep into their own doings," Hermione's voice spoke.

"Does that mean they were kissing?" came Kirsten's voice.

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "Now sh! The players came over to the two of us and began their sweetly intoxicating lullaby on strings which made me quite nervous. He, on the other hand, was all too shameless as he stood and took my hand, pulling me from my seat. I had danced with a Quidditch player before, so therefore I was no stranger to that, but there was something different about him that made him stand out away from Viktor Krum."

"Didn't you date Krum, Momma?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, Kirsten, I did. In my fourth year at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

Oliver stood listening as Hermione cleared her throat and continued to read.

"Maybe it was in the way that he held me loosely, gently or possibly it was in the way that his eyes locked on mine as I tried to stare anywhere but at him. He was like a fairytale night from some childhood story, and I was the maiden who was to run away at the stroke of midnight," Hermione read. "Or so I had thought that at the time. When midnight struck, we were halfway through our fourth dance and both laughing and smiling as we danced a little closer."

Oliver suddenly had an image in his head. He shook his head, trying to make it go away, but it overpowered him and he fell into reverie.

--Flashback--

_He and Hermione were dancing together outside a small café that had been in his thoughts a lot lately. They danced on a cobblestone street while violin players created the music for them. Oliver smiled somewhat as Hermione's head laid upon his shoulder and he felt her soft breath on his shoulder through his shirt. Within seconds, it all stopped and they parted, both slightly blushing, her more than him, and smiling._

"_Merci," Oliver thanked them as he tipped them with some French bills before taking Hermione's hand and walking away._

"_I really should be getting back to my hotel," Hermione said softly._

"_I'll walk you there," Oliver offered in a tone that wasn't to be argued with, not that he thought she would anyways._

"_This is the long way, Wood," Hermione pointed out as he took a left down a Paris street instead of a right._

"_I know," he chuckled while unlocking their fingers and putting his arm around her lower back._

_Oliver and Hermione walked down the streets, passing a gigantic glass pyramid before wandering down some more deserted and dim streets. She had shivered as they walked along, so he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders with a smile. She returned the smile and pulled the jacket tighter around her, taking a deep breath while closing her eyes dreamily. He knew she was taking in the smell of his cologne off of the garment._

_Finally, the hotel came into view and Oliver felt slightly put off by it as she slipped the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back._

"_I had a wonderful night... again," Hermione half laughed._

"_Me, too," Wood replied. "Would you happen to be free again tomorrow?" he asked after a couple seconds silence._

"_Are you wanting me to go out again?" Hermione asked, half laughing still while a new astonishment broke out on her face._

"_Please?" Wood begged._

_He saw her shiver a little after he said this, and then she nodded with a small smirk gracing her pink lips. Wood grinned and watched her turn slowly away from him, entering the hotel lobby before he too turned and headed down the street for an alley where he could Apparate back to his own hotel._

--End Flashback--

"I finally concluded that night as I lay there ready to fall into a peaceful sleep, that I had found love in him. My only worry: Would he return my love or simply want to be friends, if anything?"

The sound of Hermione's voice reading to Kirsten came flooding back to his ears from a far off place as reality dawned on him. He leaned closer to the door, looking in on the sight of Hermione sitting on the bed and Kirsten slowly nodding off.

"I convinced myself that he worst thing he could say was no and I rested happily on the thought that two nights in a row, he had asked for my company once more," Hermione read.

She stopped and stood, Kirsten's eyes closed as Hermione pulled the covers up over the little girl and turned to the door. Oliver backed quietly away from the door and rushed off down the corridor to his own room. Hermione was just about to shut the door as she gave on last look at Kirsten who rolled over and yawned before opening her eyes.

"Momma," Kirsten called quietly.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered.

"Will you give that book to Oliver, please? He said he liked it while I was reading it to him and he said he remembered it faintly remembered the story," Kirsten muttered sleepily. "It might help his memory."

"O-Okay," Hermione nodded as she pulled the door shut and locked it with her wand before turning and walking down the corridor, her destination Oliver's room.


	8. Under Stress

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and even those who didn't): _imakeeper, shadieladie, Kari-Hermione, PapayaCrazy, melodicmoonstar89, CareBearErin, KayKay2007, vagrantben, nehimasgift, san01, his-lil-shortie, tofuubeaver,_ _Emi-Bum, _and _pottersgirl91._ 104 reviews! WooHoo! Thanks again.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Under Stress**

Oliver say upon the bed in his hospital room holding a mirror in one hand and a book in the other. He stared from the book with its picture of him hovering on a broom in front of the three goal posts to the mirror. He was comparing his face with the one in the book, and suddenly he remembered flying.

The adrenaline behind racing from goal post to goal post, blocking the red balls entrance. What was that red ball called?

"Mr. Wood?"

Hermione. No, that wasn't the name of the ball. It was a Quaffle. Yes, that's it. Quaffle.

"Mr. Wood!"

_Hermione?_

"Huh?" Oliver snapped awake.

He dropped the mirror into his lap as he noticed Hermione at the doorway of his room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've just come to give you your potion and to check up on you... fluff your pillows... get you anything you need," Hermione bumbled as she played with something behind her back. "Give you this," she added in a mutter.

Oliver looked at her now outstretched hand and saw the book she had been reading to Kirsten, which was the one Kirsten had been reading to him.

"My daughter said to give it to you," Hermione said.

"Would you read me some now?" Oliver inquired.

"I-I supposed I could," she replied.

Hermione pulled up a chair next to his bed and opened the book while clearing her throat.

"That night I had dreamed of us living in a Paris apartment looking out at the Eiffel Tower and holding hands as a perfumed breeze swept over us," Hermione began. "A silly dream I know, but the next night brought on fears that maybe I had a premonition or a knack for seeing what was to come. It wasn't quite the exact same, but along those lines."

Oliver shifted on the bed and turned himself toward her, his legs dangling off the bed so near her own.

"We met at the same café around six the next evening. He didn't stop long enough for us to have not one cup of tea. He came around the corner, pulled me from my chair, and hailed a Muggle cab. I was slightly worried when he told the driver to head to the Eiffel Tower, but then again, I couldn't be completely sure that he wasn't just going to go to the plaza there."

"What's the Eiffel Tower look like?" Oliver interrupted.

"Um...," Hermione paused as she looked around the room and then spotted a box of Q-tips. "Like this," she said as she dumped out the box of cotton swabs on the bed table and pulled out her wand, waving it at the pile of white ear cleaners.

All the Q-tips jumped to life and began stacking themselves, end on end, on top of one another. Soon, there was a foot and a half high tower of Q-tips that resembled the Eiffel Tower.

"There," Hermione smiled.

"I think I've seen that before," Oliver said curiously.

"You probably have," Hermione admitted. "You being a famous Quidditch player and all, you travel all over the place all the time."

"Oh," Oliver nodded. "Well, continue please," he added while nodding and pointing to the book in her hand.

She smiled and opened the book once more to the page before taking a deep breath and resuming her reading.

"Much to my fear's confirmation, when we arrived there, he paid the Muggle driver, and he drug me out of the cab and over to the tower and tried to get me into the elevator."

Hermione shifted her in seat as Oliver leaned forward on the bed, listening closely to what she was saying. She crossed her legs so that it was slightly impossible for him to get any closer unless he planned on sitting in her lap.

"After a few moments of struggle with me, he cornered me and backed me into the elevator where I stood in the back against the wall with the feeling of fear creeping all over my body. Heart racing, the elevator stopped, and with a ding, the doors opened and he rushed out, pulling me with him."

Oliver tilted his head to the side, watching Hermione's mouth move as she talked. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers along her bottom lip. They looked so soft; like a pink rose petal on the face of beauty.

"Oliver?" Hermione said. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah," Wood said while shaking his head.

"Okay," Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Go on," he urged.

"I stood in the center of the room, afraid of what might happen if I got too close to the edge and looked over. As it was, I could just feel the tower sway, though I tried to convince myself it was my imagination; imagination can be very overbearing when it wants to be. I felt sick and my stomach kept rising to my mouth, making it water, and then plummeting back into its rightful place with a sickening feeling."

"Why was she so afraid of heights?" Oliver asked. "I look being high up... flying on a broom."

"Well, when she was little-," Hermione paused. At first, her brain hadn't registered what he said, but now it did. "You remembered!"

"Yeah, strangest thing," Oliver replied. "I was looking at that book and I just remembered being on a broom blocking goals... though I still don't think I'm that guy from the picture and I still can't figure out what that place Hogwarts is."

"It'll come to you," Hermione assured. "Shall I continue?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded.

"So, it was only Merlin's cruel sense of humor that he would suggest that we get closer to the edge. I felt as though I could take a child's tantrum right there and sit down and cry as though I were lost," Hermione read. "He was trying to make me face my very fear right then and there when I was feeling my weakest. I had be completely weakened by him from the second we started talking on that first night, and now, here I was, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower with him trying to drag me over to the railing."

"Sounds like a good deal of trouble facing two weaknesses at once," Oliver interrupted.

She just nodded before reading on.

"He succeeded seeing as he was stronger than I, and not to mention, I had a hard time telling him no over and over because of that adorable face of his. But I closed my eyes and turned my back on the drop, staring at the other side of the room. I was in no hurry to look over the edge, faint, and fall to my very death. He, once more under Merlin's power to amuse, asked me to look and when I said very nervously that I wasn't too keen on looking, he got frustrated and spun me around to look."

"Forceful fellow, eh?" Oliver questioned.

"Not really... just eager to open m- her... her eyes," Hermione corrected herself. She had about slipped and said 'my'.

"Oh," Oliver sighed. "Anyways. Go on."

"He was extremely lucky that I fought off the urge to show him my lunch from earlier that day in half digested form. I too felt lucky though, because in my moment of dizzying fear, I threw myself on him for the feeling of safety and ended up having him hold me to him at an even closer distance than that of the night when we had been dancing. I was reluctant to move away from that spot, but the right side of my body felt completely bare as I stood there in his arm with my face buried in his neck. I asked him to move and he did, ever so gently, taking me to the middle of the room."

"I see what you mean now," Oliver butted in. She just nodded and kept on.

"I had to let go of him then, no matter how much I would have preferred to continue to cling to him. It would have been stupid for me to stand there with him in the middle of the room, clutching to him like I was a cat about to get a bath. He had the nerve to joke after that about having dinner up there, and had I not been so shaken, I probably would have scowled at him and kicked him in the shin."

"Maybe she's the forceful one," Oliver laughed.

"No, I'm not!" Hermione threw back. "I-I mean... _she's_ not. She's not."

Oliver just nodded and shifted a bit on the bed, his leg brushing her crossed one. She uncrossed them and pushed her chair back and inch or so as she shivered from the touch. She swallowed hard and forced a weak, twitching smile before reading on.

"W-We left the tower, me thanking Merlin the whole way, and walked to a luxurious restaurant that was only a block away. I didn't want to go there because I knew from my parents talking that this place was entirely too expensive for the portions that they served. My mother had told me how they had ordered a plate of lamb in a rather delicious sauce and it cost them about thirty dollars in Muggle money, but the lamb chop had been no bigger than a credit card."

"Credit card?" Oliver broke in.

"It's a little card that Muggles use to replace money," Hermione explained.

"Oh," he uttered.

She sighed heavily and continued.

"I told him that I couldn't possibly afford that place and he laughed while telling me he could. Guilt simply gushed throughout me and I tried to object, but we were already being seated and the waiter, who looked the typical stereotype of a snobby French waiter, handed us our menus. We ate our dinner, and he seemed to not care as he ordered sparkling champagne and some expensive, but oh so good little chocolates to take with us."

"I think I've ate at that place before," Oliver said as though in distant thought.

"You might have," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, I think I did," Oliver shrugged.

After a moment's pause, she continued.

"We went back to my hotel room to find my parents had left me a note saying that they were going to a spa after going to an art lecture at the Lourve. So, we went out onto the balcony, drank the champagne and ate the chocolate, laughing as he dropped the empty box and hit some poor passerby as he happened to be walking under the balcony of my room. We went in and I rented a movie off the television, which he was completely amazed with. I didn't quite remember falling asleep, but when I woke up at three in the morning to the sound of my father tripping over my forgotten shoes, I realized he was gone."

"Why did he leave?"

"He had to," Hermione answered.

"I would have stayed," Oliver spoke.

'_Would you?_' Hermione thought sadly.

"Go on," he pressed.

"My mother made me get under the covers, and as I lay my head back on my pillows on my bed, I felt something rather stiff under it. A note from him. He told me to meet him in the park not far from the little café where we had been meeting lately. He asked that I be there at eight that evening, and I smiled as I looked at his name at the bottom of the note. I not only had the autograph of a famous Quidditch player, but a fourth date with him as well. I giggled to myself as I thought about all the girls that would simply kill to be in my place. How lucky could I get?"

"She's certainly happy, huh?"

"For now she is," Hermione responded.

"Why do you say that?" Oliver asked.

Hermione just shook her head and shushed him before resuming.

"Apparently I was very lucky I found out as the next night rolled around and at exactly eight, I walked into the park and spotted him sitting on a bench near a little dock on a small lake. We walked around the lake once, and I tried to feed a swan some duck food from a little feed machine, but I nearly fell into the lake. He then got the bright idea to go out onto the lake."

"She isn't going to fall in out there, is she?" Oliver asked.

Hermione just laughed and shushed him again.

"I showed objections at first; I wasn't too keen on the idea of paddling out onto some lake in a paddle boat with hundreds of ducks, geese, and swans in our way who would no doubt peck you to death as soon as do their business on your boat."

"Their business?" Oliver repeated.

"It's bad business," Hermione giggled.

Oliver said nothing to that though as he stared at her smile. It was gorgeous to him and he felt that feeling in his stomach once more.

"But he finally got me over to the dock, and we got into the boat after paying the shabby looking man who ran the place," Hermione read on, waking Oliver up from his daydream. "We rowed out to the middle of the lake by pedaling the bike-like gears of the little boat before he handed me some more of the duck feed and suggested that I try again."

Oliver leaned forward on the bed, only a foot of space between them now as Hermione ignored it and continued her reading.

"I did, and a gosling ate from my hand with a tickling fashion. I turned to him to say how cute the baby swan was, and saw him smiling at me in a transfixed way. It was there in his eyes that I saw a glimpse of what forever might look like if you were madly in love with someone," Hermione sighed, a bit out of breath.

She glanced up from her reading and saw Oliver gazing at her as though in deep thought. He slowly reached out his hand and let his fingertips brush her cheek. She flinched only a little and soon found her face cupped in his hands as he sat on the very edge of the bed.

Oliver leaned forward slightly, and Hermione pulled back a little. He narrowed his eyes in calculation upon her face and brushed back a stray strand of her hair. He leaned forward again, and this time, she did too, although it was in a much more jerky fashion.

She could feel his breath from his mouth hot on her own, and then she realized how close they were. He had stood up be now and was leaning down, his eyes transfixed on hers. She swallowed hard and turned her head, her curls brushing softly on his lips.

He backed up and she closed the book while pushing her chair back and standing up. She said nothing as she put the chair back and opened his potion bottles. She fixed his bed and looked over the room once more before leaving.

"Take your potions and get into bed," Hermione said before shutting the door.

Oliver dropped down onto the bed and groaned. What had he just done? And why did he feel this frustration at not being able to actually do what he had been about to?

He shook his head, grabbed the potion bottles and drank both before getting under the covers and turning off the lamp next to his bed.

* * *

Hermione sat at her kitchen table. It was three in the morning and Kirsten was upstairs, fast asleep in bed. Hermione sighed and drank down the last of her tea. She had been trying to make herself tired, but it wouldn't work. She had cleaned the kitchen, the Muggle way even, and drank four cups of tea, not to mention read the _Daily Prophet_ at least six times. 

"Maybe some music," Hermione sighed as she got up and turned on the radio on the kitchen counter.

"I know they say if you love somebody. You should set them free, but it sure is hard to do. It sure is hard to do. I know they say if it don't come back again then it's meant to be," sang the radio.

"Nope," Hermione muttered as she turned the dial and went to the next station.

"So turn up the corners of your lips. Part them and feel my finger tips trace the moment, fall forever. Defense is paper thin. Just one touch and I'll be in too deep now to ever swim against the current. So let me slip away," the new station rang out.

"Again no," Hermione huffed as she gave the dial another turn.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye," yet another station melodically said.

"I didn't tell him goodbye," Hermione grumbled. "He told me goodbye."

She turned the dial again and sighed as a guitar sounded over the speakers.

"At least it won't accuse me or say something stupid," she muttered while leaning on the counter.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I-," the radio chorused as Hermione turned the dial again while grumbling.

"And I've heard enough of that."

She settled on another station, her finger still on the dial if anything should go bad.

"Scars are souvenirs you never lose. The past is never far. Did you lose yourself some-"

"No, I didn't," she hissed while turning the dial.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time," the radio chirped with enthusiasm.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" Hermione grumbled as she picked up the radio and shook it.

She sighed and sat it back down, turning the radio off as she prepared for the long week that would help her to relieve the stress that she was under.


	9. The Team Visits

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers and especially the following: _vagrantben, monsterme, PapayaCrazy, nehimasgift, pottersgirl91, shadieladie, san01, tofuubeaver, adapot__, melodicmoonstar89__, Kari-Hermione, imakeeper, Kuroumo, his-lil-shortie, KayKay2007, Emi-Bum, bellalaluna, _and _CardboardCreative_. -dances around- 122 reviews! You guys absolutely rock! Now on with the show...  
**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Team Visits**

Hermione's week had began in a slow fashion, her plan to get things straightened around at home. The first day she spent cleaning and rearranging things. Finding many lost objects such as the television remote, ten dollars in the couch, her favorite shirt, and many of Kirsten's lost toys.

The second day was much more eventful for both mother and daughter as they went shopping, enjoying some ice cream and pie before coming back home and watching movies. The third day was rather fun as well seeing as Hermione went to visit her parents with Kirsten. By the fourth day, Hermione was wearing down and becoming lazy so they spent the day around the house just loafing.

On the fifth day, after a spending so much time together and partly due to Kristen's mess of toys in the clean house, Hermione and Kirsten fought. But by supper time things were better and Hermione even read to Kirsten before tucking her in. It was the sixth and seventh days that were the fastest to go by as Hermione gave Crookshanks a bath and then sat nursing the wounds from the task while watching movies and reading.

"Finally, back to work," Hermione sighed as she woke up on the eighth day.

She rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before dressing and rousing Kirsten from bed. Kirsten objected for at least an hour; she had gotten used to sleeping in by at least two hours during the week Hermione was suspended.

"Kirsten Amara Granger!" Hermione shouted from Kirsten's bedroom doorway. "Get up this instant! I've called you seven times now. Your breakfast has done gone cold, and I can't keep Crookshanks at bay too much longer. If you aren't downstairs in ten minutes, I'm going to let him eat it."

"Fine!" Kirsten shouted as she rolled over with a sound of disgust and kicked back the covers.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and combing her hair before dressing and marching downstairs angrily. She sat at the table munching on her cold oatmeal when Harry arrived with Ron not far behind.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron called as they entered the kitchen.

"How many times must I tell you that it's Hermione... not 'Mione, not Herm, not Hermy-"

"How about grouchy?" Kirsten grumbled.

"Eat your oatmeal," Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks before turning to Kirsten.

"How would you like to play a little Quidditch today, hmm?" Ron asked.

"Okay!" Kirsten said excitedly. "Let's go now!"

She wasted no time in jumping down from her chair and rushing out to the living room, Hermione shouting goodbye as Kirsten waved from the fireplace. Harry and Ron joined her, heading to The Burrow while Hermione gathered her bag and the book she had been reading to Oliver before using the Floo to get to St. Mungo's.

* * *

After lunch at The Burrow, Kirsten could be found bounding her way across the yard toward the private makeshift Quidditch pitch that the Weasley children had used while growing up. Harry and Ron followed her, telling her to be careful not to get too near the garden for fear of getting bit by a gnome. 

"I don't understand why Luna won't let you get rid of those things," Harry grumbled as he watched the overgrown garden plants shake with the quick movements of the evil little pests.

"She said something about her father wanting to do a documentary on them in _The Quibbler_," Ron mumbled. "Don't see why he can't just cage one up and-"

"Kirsten!" Harry bellowed as Kirsten stopped next to a rather fat and stumpy looking potato that was digging at the ground.

Harry and Ron raced at her as the thing stood up and spit at her before running toward her to kick her with its spiky little feet. She shrieked and grew wide eyed, drawing her broom back and hitting the little gnome hard with it. Its tiny, lumpy body went soaring through the air as it squealed, wailing its arms as it sailed over the garden wall and out into the field next to The Burrow.

"Nice toss," Ron merited as he looked from Kirsten to Harry and back again.

"I'd say that beat Fred's record of two hundred and eighteen feet," Harry said while nodding toward the field.

"Beat Fred's record?" Kirsten repeated.

"Yeah, forget it. C'mon to the pitch now," Harry laughed to Kirsten as Ron looked from his broom to the garden.

"If a broom would do that, I wonder what a yard rake or a garden hoe would do?" Ron pondered aloud.

They made it to the pitch and opened the old box that contained a set of Quidditch balls Harry had gotten as a graduation present from some friends. The set was a bit worn and the Snitch flew a bit slower than normal from being caught so many times. Harry had tried to repair it, but to no avail. Even the Bludgers wouldn't work from time to time, but they never played with those anyways because of Kirsten.

Kirsten watched as they let the Snitch out and it took to a shaky flight as Harry opened the little hatch that held it into the box. She stared curiously at the black balls in the crate as Ron messed with the worn Quaffle and Harry watched the Snitch fall to the ground.

"We need a new set of these," Harry sighed heavily as he went to get the Snitch as it struggled to get off the ground.

"Yeah," Ron replied as he sat the Quaffle down and went to close the crate. "Kirsten! No!"

Kirsten was now standing next to the crate with one of the black balls in her hand. It shook and she stared in wonder as Ron rushed over and grabbed the ball from her. It jumped to life in his hands and took off through the air causing Harry to drop on the ground on his stomach as it whizzed past.

Ron ran to the crate and fiddled with the strap holding one of the bats as the Bludger hit a tree and changed its course. He would have stunned it, but he and Harry both had left their wands in the house.

"Go get your wand," Ron yelled as he stood to his the Bludger, but his bat wasn't what found the black ball.

He had looked up just in time to see it smash into his face. Kirsten gasped and ran for Ron as the ball dropped to the ground, shaking wildly. Harry came running, scooping up the ball and locking it in the case while he had the chance. He turned to Ron to see him sitting on the ground with watering eyes and blood soaking the front of his shirt.

"Uncle Ron, are you okay?" Kirsten sobbed.

"Bry bose," Ron muttered through his hand that covered his slightly blood filled mouth.

Harry grimaced and helped his friend to his feet, helping to steady him as he reeled with dizziness. It was obvious that Ron's nose was broke by the way his eyes were turning red and slightly purple. His face looked to be swollen already and his seemed to be just a bit out of it.

"I'm sorry," Kirsten frowned as she looked up at Ron.

"C'mon," Harry sighed as he supported Ron back up to the house to be mended.

Kirsten followed, her head bowed as she felt guilt creep up. '_You can't do anything right_' she scolded herself. '_First you get Mommy in trouble at work and now you break Uncle Ron's nose. You're so stupid_.'

Tears flooded her eyes to the point of brimming and then spilled out over her cheeks. She hung back a moment before going to a rickety old bench and sitting down as Harry and Ron entered the house. She sat sobbing, her hair becoming wet and matted as her tears mingled into her slightly bushy curled locks. She brushed them from her face and wiped her cheeks only to have them soaked again seconds later by fresh tears.

"Kirsten!" Ginny called as she came outside and looked around. "There you are, honey," she sighed, spotting the child. "What's wrong?"

"I broke Uncle Ron's nose," Kirsten blubbered.

"No you didn't," Ginny assured her. "The Bludger did, not you."

"But it's my fault the B-Bludger did," she bawled as a new wave of tears overtook her.

Ginny frowned somewhat as she walked over and sat down next to the child. She pulled Kirsten onto her lap and combed Kirsten's matted locks with her thin, pale fingers. She began rocking as Kirsten buried her face in Ginny's chest, the child's tears quickly soaking the front of her threadbare old shirt.

"I-I'm so stu-stupid," Kirsten cried. "I got M-Mommy in tr-trouble at work and n-now I hurt U-Uncle Ron."

"No, no," Ginny cooed. "You're not stupid... certainly not. That's part of being your mother's daughter. You're one of the most brilliant children of your age and maybe even one of the most brilliant of those a little older than you."

"No, sir," Kirsten sniffled as she sat up away from Ginny's shoulders and wiped her rosy, damp cheeks with the back of her wrist. "No wonder I have no daddy... he wouldn't want someone stupid like me."

"Now, Kirsten," Ginny soothed. "You don't have a father because you're special. Your mum, Hermione, wanted you all to herself, that's why you don't have a daddy."

"But why would Mommy want me all to herself... she gets mad at me all the time," Kirsten sighed.

"She doesn't get mad at you," Ginny assured the little girl. "Just at the things you do," she added in an afterthought.

"Where is my daddy, though?" Kirsten asked solemnly. "Why didn't he fight with Mommy about keeping me?"

"Well, um-"

The truth was, Ginny was one of the few that really knew who Kirsten's father was. Only she, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and the Granger's knew that. At least that's all that Ginny knew of who knew about Hermione's situation. And as it was, it had taken Hermione five months into her pregnancy to tell Ginny what had happened. She was the first one Hermione told.

"Aunt Ginny?" Kirsten urge softly.

"Um... I think you had better ask your mum about that, okay?" Ginny suggested, getting a sad nod from Kirsten. "C'mere," Ginny spoke softly, pulling Kirsten close to her and hugging her tight.

Harry watched them from the kitchen window as he listened to Ron fussing with Luna about his nose. Harry smiled and watched Ginny kiss the top of Kirsten's head. She was so good with Hermione's daughter, he couldn't wait for the next seven months to pass so they could finally have their own child.

* * *

Hermione frowned as she gripped the sides of the food tray she was about to take to Oliver's room. It was around lunch time and Hermione had beat around the bush all she could about taking Oliver his meal. 

She had gave everyone on the floor their food and potions and even went back through and picked up the empty trays in hopes that Padma would come. She wanted Padma to take the tray in to Oliver. Hermione had a feeling that facing him today after that awkward moment a week before would be kind of hard.

"It was a week ago," she whispered to herself. "He'll have forgotten about it... Hopefully."

She rose her head, holding it high as she shook her hair out of her face, and entered his room after knocking on the door frame. She looked over the room and saw Oliver sitting in a chair in front of the window. He had a distant gleam in his eye as though deep in thought. He had a book in his lap, one Hermione recognized very well.

"Here's your lunch, Mr. Wood," Hermione said softly as she sat the tray down onto the bedside table.

Oliver stirred a bit, looking back over his shoulder at her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look up at him in fear of making eye contact. She straightened his bed as he stood up from the chair, his footsteps the only other sound in the room besides the tick-tock of the clock and their breathing which was very heavy.

Hermione swallowed hard and was headed to the bathroom to grab the laundry when she found herself face to face with him. She had went to turn and leave and instead, had ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she shook her head while pushing away from him. She maneuvered around him, but he mirrored her every move and she soon found herself being backed up against the wall.

'_Oh Merlin!_' her mind screamed, but deep down in her gut was a feeling that she had only felt for him once before in her life. She felt the onset of a slight flashback coming to her, so she shook it from her head and soon felt the wall touch her back. Trapped.

"I-I have- have to go g-get the laun-dry," Hermione stuttered as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Hermione," Oliver whispered, his voice deep and chilling.

She shivered and felt a slight burning sensation prick her eyes. Tears. She looked up from hopes of stopping them from coming, but her eyes only met his. He saw the sparkling in her eyes and his heart softened instantly.

"Woo-Wood pl-please-se let me go-o," she breathed shakily.

"I did that once before and I'm not about to do it again," Oliver muttered as he leaned forward.

She closed her eyes and held her breath as panic race about her. He was starting to remember more. She didn't want him to remember his little escapade with her. '_Please let him be talking about how he let me go a week ago_' Hermione thought desperately as she felt his breath tickle her lips. She shivered again and clutched at her skirt.

His lips were only centimeters from hers now. '_Almost there_' he thought with excitement as he tilted his head to the side and closed his own eyes.

"Hermione?"

Oliver's eyes shot open and he stood up straight, his eyes darting to the doorway of his room. There was Padma looking half shocked, half confused.

"Padma, I just- I came in to- to get the laundry and-"

"Okay," Padma nodded as Hermione frantically searched for words for an explanation that might not make this situation so awkward. "I think it's time you got back into bed and ate your lunch, Mr. Wood."

With that, Padma ushered Oliver into bed, and Hermione quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the hamper of dirty laundry. She raced out of the room and down the corridor to put the clothes into a giant tub to be cleaned with the Cleaning Spell.

"_Scourgify_," Hermione sighed after pulling out her wand and waving it at the tub of dirty sheets and garments.

She let her arms fall limp at her sides as she leaned back against the wall. How awful. Her day couldn't get much worse she supposed. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling before heaving a great sigh.

"Hermione?"

The door to the room Hermione had been relaxing in opened and Padma entered, her eyebrows still in the middle of her forehead.

"What was- what happened... you know. Back there?" Padma inquired uncertainly.

"It wasn't me," Hermione said firmly. "Oliver... he- he's been trying to kiss me."

"Oh."

"He tried it a week ago while I was reading to him, and I almost let him. But the-"

"You almost let him?" Padma repeated.

"I was confused and-"

"Sounds to me like you just want to be back with him," Padma pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't," Hermione snapped. "All right? I just don't."

With that, Hermione stormed out of the room and down the corridor, only to stop outside of Wood's room when she noticed a group of six people inside. They were all trying to talk to a rather depressed looking Oliver. Each of them kept looking to another one with worry etched on their faces as Oliver sat with his head bowed, not answering a single question.

"Wood?" Amy said softly, stepping closer to the bed. "We have a surprise. Brian and I, that is."

"We're getting married next month," Brian chimed in, stepping up next to Amy.

"Wonderful," Wood mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" asked brunette standing just behind the group.

"I don't know, Kels," answered a rather tall guy with black hair. "Side effect of the medicine maybe?"

"I don't think so," the girl he called Kels replied.

"Excuse me," Hermione called from the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! You're the Healer I talked to last time. I'm-"

"Amy," Hermione finished for her as she shook hands with her.

"This is Brian," Amy introduced, turning to the bulky, light brown haired man who had been standing next to her. "And this is Kaitlyn Donald."

Hermione shook hands with Brian and then turned to a dark red head with a thin, heart-shaped face. Suddenly she found herself shaking hands with another girl, the brunette called Kels.

"That's Kelly Safferson, and this is David Kent," Amy continued.

Hermione shook hands with the black haired man who had been speaking to Kelly Safferson, and then turned to the last person in the room. He was a blond haired guy, sort of chubby and rather smart looking with a pair of glasses on.

"And lastly, this is-"

"Sean Berkeley," the man finished for Amy.

"Nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid there can only be four visitors at a time," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have to ask that two of you wait outside until you decide to switch with two others."

"That's fine," David Kent answered as he saw Padma pass by. "I'll wait out there."

He squeezed out of the room and walked off quickly down the hall after Padma.

"I'll go keep him under control," Kelly sighed as she too left the room with Hermione.

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on everyone," Hermione said to Kelly before going to walk away.

"Hey, doc, wait," Kelly called. "Wood... will he- is he getting any better? The team's just not right without him."

"He's improving," Hermione answered somewhat sadly at the upset expression on Kelly's face.

"I hope so," Kelly mumbled. "We all really miss him so much. Is there anything we can do?"

"Being here is more than enough... it'll jog his memory to see old faces," Hermione assured her.

"By the way," Kelly said as Hermione slowly turned away. "Thanks for doing such a good job with him. I'm sure he'll be back on the pitch guarding those posts and helping us win again in no time."

"I-I'll make sure h-he is," Hermione muttered before walking off down the corridor, guilt flooding her every thought. "I need to go to lunch," she sighed to herself before going to fold the laundry.


	10. The Father Discussion

**A/N: **Thanks to these lovely peeps: _nehimasgift, melodicmoonstar89, shadieladie, KayKay2007, Kari-Hermione, vagrantben, pottersgirl91, aznqudditchchick, rox4787, imakeeper, Emi-Bum, Kuruomo, san01, PapayaCrazy, tofuubeaver, _and _CardboardCreative._ You're such wonderful little chickidees (and chickidudes for those guys reading) for helping me make it to 138 reviews! I am really, truly, and completely grateful to yins!

Now let's get the ball rolling... things are going to get really good from here on out. -wink-**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Father Discussion**

Hermione sat at lunch, a half eaten sandwich on her plate and a book at her side. But not just any book. It was a book that was very near and dear to her heart. She sighed and pushed her plate away, picking up the book and opening the front cover. She looked at the first page with the title and the poem by Helen Steiner Rice. She turned the page and smiled at the picture there.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the first two pages in her hand and ripped them cleanly from the book. Folding them and tucking them in her pocket so the picture wouldn't bend, Hermione stood up and threw her half eaten lunch away. She gripped the book to her chest and made her way up to the Janus Thickey Ward, her head bowed and exhaustion written on her face.

She made it there in complete silence, people walking past her in blurs and blares of sound. She entered a room on the ward, one she had been in earlier that day. The six visitors had gone and all that was there now was a star Quidditch player laying in his bed. His back was to the door and his right shoulder rose and fell with his breathing as sunlight made his room glow a warm yellow.

"Oliver... are you awake?" Hermione cooed.

He didn't answer as she walked over and hesitated before sitting down on his bed. She laid a hand on his elbow and his head turned further into his pillow, hiding his face from view.

"Wood?"

Her hand moved up to his shoulder and she pushed gently. He turned over onto his back and sat up on his elbow to look at her. There were brown circles around his eyes and his lips were chapped. Sleep rested in the inside corner of his eyes and his hair was very unruly. Hermione held her breath as she took all that in, but when she saw the crestfallen look he gave, she felt guilty.

She stood up and went to the restroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. She handed it to him and he sighed before rubbing his face roughly with it. He sat there for a moment, his face resting in the washcloth in his hands before he slid it back through his hair. Wetting the tips of his hair and making it stand on end.

Hermione felt an unusual twist in her midsection and she bowed her head to the book in her hands. She swallowed, bracing her voice for what instructions she was going to give him. She looked up and saw that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"I've brought you something to read," Hermione said softly. "It's the story I've been reading to you. I thought maybe you would want to finish it while I'm working today."

"I'll read it later," Wood replied shortly as he got up and walked past her into the bathroom.

Hermione heard water begin running and she figured that he must be in the shower. She laid the book on the bedside table and left to go tend to the other patients.

* * *

"Okay, Kirsten," Harry beamed at her. "Ron's just going to rest in the house for a bit. Ginny and I are going to play Quidditch with you." 

"Aunt Ginny isn't afraid of me hurting her too?" Kirsten asked huffily.

She had gotten angry with herself in the past hour about what she had caused to happen to Ron.

"Now, I thought that we agreed not to talk about that. Ron's fine and he even said that he's not mad and that it could happen any time," Harry scolded playfully. "Besides, your aunt isn't as thick headed as your uncle," he added with an amused look from Ginny.

The three of them entered the private makeshift Quidditch pitch and mounted their brooms, Harry summoning the Quaffle to him.

"Ready all? Kirsten, remember, all you have to do is keep me from making a single goal," Harry bellowed over to the little girl's retreating back.

Within moments, Kirsten was at the center goal post and Harry was headed her way, Ginny hot on his tail. Kirsten cheered as Ginny stole the Quaffle and raced down to the goals at the other end. This was much harder on Harry; playing the way they were. He had to work on fighting off Ginny as well as trying to make it past Kirsten who was a rather good Keeper for her age.

Ginny on the other hand, only had to worry about making it past Harry while racing down, circling the opposite goals, and then back up to Kirsten to make a goal before Harry caught her. The were once more on their way up to Kirsten when Ginny threw the Quaffle for a goal. Harry caught it quickly and Ginny narrowed her eyes, taking off after him.

Kirsten fidgeted on her broom and laid low to the handle as Harry made his way toward her. But she never got to stop his goal attempt. Ginny soared up and knocked the Quaffle from his hands, hitting him in the face in the process.

"Ginny!"

"Oh, Harry, dear!" Ginny gasped as she dropped the Quaffle and turned to Harry.

Kirsten looked to the Quaffle as it hit the ground, and then back to Ginny and Harry who were now chuckling.

"I forgot you're not a born Chaser, dear," Ginny apologized. "I'll keep in mind next time to tone it down a bit and remember you're Seeker built. No sneaky Chaser tactics from me anymore... promise. Are your glasses all right?"

"Fine, Gin," Harry said while adjusting his glasses.

Ginny reached over, giggling as she double checked. Harry grabbed her and pulled her closer, extracting a shriek from her as she feared falling from her broom. Kirsten sighed disappointedly. This is why she liked playing with Ron and Harry instead of Harry and Ginny. She never had to worry about her two uncles frolicking on their brooms and kissing.

Kirsten huffed and soared angrily to the ground before wandering off into the woods towards the pond behind The Burrow. She dropped down on the bank of the pond and pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs to her. She was angry, very angry. She wasn't sure why, but today had been awful. She was a child, life shouldn't be like this.

It was as though there was something growing in her chest. Something black and evil. She could feel it starting to suffocate her and she hated it. Or was it something growing? Maybe it was something missing. Something in her mind screamed out from the back of her head. She had heard it faintly, unable to really understand it. It called again and she heard it this time. '_Broken family._'

'_That's why you're miserable_' a grown up voice in her head said firmly. '_Your family is broken. All you've got is a mother and that's no good... not even for her. You need a father._'

"But would Momma notice me then? Or would she be like Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry?" Kirsten murmured.

'_She wouldn't forget you, but she can't love you all by herself; it's too much for her_' the voice said again.

"I need a daddy... someone to help love me and mum both," Kirsten sniffed. "But who if my own wouldn't stay around?"

* * *

Hermione leaned against the cart she was pushing. She had just collected the dinner trays and everyone was settling into bed. It was a little past eight in the evening and she was already way past exhausted. She closed her eyes and pushed the cart, stumbling and wincing as a pile of silverware clattered to the floor. 

She groaned and slouched against the wall. She couldn't handle much more of this. She moved around the cart and stooped to pick up the forks and such. She was halfway done picking them up when someone stooped beside her and began helping her.

"Why don't you go home now?" Padma suggested in a peaceful tone.

"I can't do that," Hermione replied slurrishly.

"Sure you can... you can just repay me tomorrow by letting me leave an hour early," Padma laughed.

"And what for?" Hermione questioned snappishly.

"I've got a date," Padma beamed as she stood up with Hermione.

"With who?"

"You remember that one Puddlemere player who was here earlier?"

"Padma," Hermione grumbled. "The whole damn team was here."

"The really cute one," Padma continued. "The one with black hair and the dreamy body... Kent."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "You're sure?" she asked a moment later as they entered the cleaning room.

"Most definitely," Padma chimed as she dumped the dishes into a sink and flicked her wand at them.

Hermione watched the first couple dishes clean themselves before heaving a sigh and relenting to Padma's offer.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then," Hermione muttered thankfully. "G'night."

"Night," Padma called as she began stacking the trays and dishes.

Hermione made her way down the corridor of the Janus Thickey Ward, peeking in each room as she passed to make sure all was well before she left. She came to Wood's room and felt her lips curl upward on one side.

Oliver was asleep, the book Hermione had given him earlier that day resting on his chest, and a peaceful expression on his face. Hermione entered the room and picked up the book, closing it and laying it on the bedside table once more. She pulled up the covers and leaned forward, kissing his cheek before she realized what she was doing.

She stood up quickly, a little too quickly. He stirred, but didn't wake. She stood there for a moment, studying his face before a faint ghost of a smile crossed her lips. Hermione brushed her fingertips in his hairline, feeling that feeling from earlier once again. She placed the feeling this time, or at least related it to many things. Loneliness for one. Longing, heartache, and reaching out. But the one thing that was beginning to burn more and more with each look at him was a feeling rekindled. Love.

* * *

Hermione entered The Burrow and saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table with Luna. She was reading a copy of _The Quibbler_. '_As usual_' Hermione thought as she smiled at Ron weakly. 

"How'd everything go tod- Ron... do you have a black eye?" Hermione asked.

She wasn't able to see it before, but now she could. Ron's eye was bruised looking, reddish purple and looking rather swollen.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ron just sighed heavily and picked up his steaming mug, drinking heavily from it. Hermione looked from him to Luna who was still immersed in the tabloid before her. '_A heard of hippogriff could run past and she wouldn't tear herself away from that ridiculous thing_' Hermione thought in irritation.

"He had a little run-in with a Bludger," Ginny laughed from the doorway of the kitchen.

"What do you mean, run-in?" Hermione inquired, feeling this had something to do with her daughter.

"We were playing Quidditch and Kirsten let one of the Bludgers out and it got me," Ron replied.

"I'm sorry," Hermione frowned with a tiresome feeling.

"It's fine," Ron waved off as he took another huge gulp. "Just uh- fix this, will ya?"

He gestured to his eye and Hermione nodded while quickly pulling out her wand. She leaned Ron's head back and waved her wand, reducing the swollen part of it.

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Fred and George about the color... see if they'll give you some of that ointment for black eyes and such," Hermione instructed. "So, where is my little trouble causer?"

"In the living room playing Wizard Chess with Harry," Ginny replied as she moved from the doorway to let Hermione pass.

Hermione entered the living room to see Harry looking deep in thought and Kirsten looking rather sleepy. Hermione looked down at the board and noticed that Harry, sadly enough, was losing. Something Kirsten picked up from Ron, if anything, was how to win at Wizard Chess, yet she still couldn't beat Ron himself.

"Hello there," Hermione beamed in an exhausted way from the doorway of the living room.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted as Kirsten yawned.

"Hi Mum," she muttered.

"C'mon... let's get you home and in bed," Hermione smiled while walking over and pulling Kirsten up from the squishy couch.

They walked over to the fireplace and Hermione took a little of the Floo Powder in the pot on the mantle while nodding to Harry who stood and messed his unruly black hair. Hermione picked Kirsten up, threw the powder into the flames, and then stepped in while shouting their destination.

"The Grange!"

After whirling around for a few moments, Kirsten pressed her face into her mother's neck and Hermione closed her eyes. They landed, Hermione stumbling a bit, but managing to stay upright. She continued to carry Kirsten upstairs to her own bed and let the little girl change while Hermione turned down her bed.

"Good night," Hermione bid as she turned on a little lamp at a small desk in Kirsten's room.

"Mum?" Kirsten called sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Today... today I asked Ginny about my dad, and she said to ask you," Kirsten explained. She paused for a moment and Hermione stared at her in expectant horror, all the while wondering just what Ginny might have said. "I asked her why he didn't fight you to keep me. And... why didn't you want to share me with him?"

Hermione stood there for a moment, stock still as her mind blew up with things that she could say. She didn't want to lie to her daughter though, so she sighed and sat down on the bed, biting her bottom lip and trying to sort out a suitable explanation.

"Well, Kirsten, baby," Hermione muttered, "you see... the thing is... your father and I- we had uh- differences about some things before you came along and-"

"So he doesn't know about me?" Kirsten butt in curiously.

"No, honey, he doesn't," Hermione replied.

"Do you think he would want me if he did know?" Kirsten muttered.

Hermione looked at Kirsten for a moment, frown lines creasing Hermione's forehead as she took a deep breath. Hermione watched a tear roll down Kirsten's cheek and she pressed her lips together to keep them from quivering.

"Kirsten... aren't I enough?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject and get Kirsten to forget about not having a father.

'_Why are you trying to avoid this?_' Hermione's mind questioned her. '_You knew this would come... Yes, I did. But I didn't expect it so soon._'

"I love you, Mommy," Kirsten began, giving a hiccup before continuing. "But I don't understand why you didn't want him to know about me."

"It's not that I didn't want him to," Hermione tried to reason. "It's just that-that-"

She was in some major trouble now. She would have to admit that Kirsten's father had left her for something else. She would have to tell her daughter that her father didn't love Hermione enough to stick around and find out about Kirsten. Hermione suddenly felt very much to blame for all the pain her daughter was feeling.

"Who was he?" Kirsten inquired suddenly.

"Oh... um... well, Kirsten," Hermione stammered. "I think this is a conversation for breakfast. You should be going to bed... I've got to get up early as do you so I can take you to Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Momma-"

"G'night, Kirsten," Hermione said with a tone of finality as she stood up, kissed Kirsten's forehead, and quickly left the room.

Kirsten groaned and rolled over, pursing her lips and glaring at the lamp on the desk as sleep fell over her slowly. Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room, pacing and trying to figure out how to tell her daughter her father left before he knew about her because he felt that things wouldn't work with him and her mother.

"What do I even say?" Hermione sighed as she sat down on the bed and picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

She sighed and slid back on the bed, getting under the covers as she flipped through the pages and came to the sports section. There a picture stood out to her. A dashing smile on the face of a black and white Oliver Wood. The headline read '_Puddlemere Keeper Still In St. Mungo's_'.

_The burly Puddlemere Keeper, Oliver Wood, remains in the care of the Janus Thickey staff at St. Mungo's. His condition has yet to be released, but our reporters at the _Prophet_ are working on bringing this precious information to our beloved readers._

Hermione shook her head and scanned the article for a name, expecting to see Rita Skeeter when she saw something rather shocking. It wasn't by Rita, rather someone Hermione had never heard of before.

"New reporter, eh?" Hermione said to herself.

She shook her head and folded the paper, giving the name no real attention as she laid the paper on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. She laid there for a while, tossing and turning, expecting to hear Kirsten's footsteps coming down the hall to her room, but they never did.

Hermione huffed and rolled over once more, cursing the fact that she couldn't get to sleep. Sadly enough, by the morning, she would be wishing that she had gotten a good night's sleep. Things weren't going to be easy for her tomorrow.


	11. Lawrence R Bewells

**A/N: **Thanks to: _shadieladie, aznqudditchchick, san01, Kari-Hermione, imakeeper, vagrantben, nehimasgift, PapayaCrazy, pottersgirl91, Emi-Bum, svelte, Kuroumo, _and _monsterme._

Sorry the update came so late today... I'm having a rather bad day. My hamster, Ginny, died. -tear, sniffle- Read on and review...  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Lawrence R. Bewells**

Hermione awoke the next morning, her eyes burning for more sleep. She got up and smelled something burning. Panic shocked her the rest of the way awake and she kicked back the covers quickly while running out of the room. She stoved her toe on the doorway, but didn't stop running as she barreled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When Hermione got there, she saw the toaster smoking and Kirsten standing on a chair at the counter with a bowl of cereal, some scattered on the counter, and milk splattered over the sink. Hermione quickly unplugged the toaster and shook the burnt toast out into the sink while tossing a towel over the split milk.

"What are you doing?" Hermione huffed in frustration as she turned to Kirsten.

"Trying to make you breakfast," Kirsten muttered as she fidgeted with her shirt hem.

Hermione huffed out a heavy breath as she pushed her hair back from her face and then turned to clean up the mess. A few minutes later, she trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom for a shower. She felt she needed a long relaxing bath, but seeing as she had to clean up the mess Kirsten so lovingly made, she was running a bit behind now.

Hermione quickly dressed and got Kirsten ready before grabbing her and carrying her down to the fireplace. She reached up to the pot above the fireplace and found there was only a smidgen of Floo Powder left. She dumped the pot into the fireplace and a green puff of smoke went up, but no emerald flames.

"I guess we'll have to Apparate," Hermione groaned as she held Kirsten tighter, the little girl clinging with all her might as her mother Apparated.

They appeared in the living room of Hermione's mother and father's house, Hermione's mother shrieking in surprise and dropping her cup of tea.

"Oh, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger gasped.

"Sorry, mother," Hermione sighed as she sent Kirsten down who ran straight for the spot on the couch next to her grandmother.

"I'll never understand why you don't use the front door," her father called warily from the kitchen as he carried in a tray of cookies and milk.

"Dad... how many times?"

"But they're sugar-free," Mr. Granger beamed as he sat the tray before Kirsten.

"Yes, but _cookies_ for breakfast," Hermione reprimanded.

Her parents just looked at her before Hermione shook her head and realized that she didn't have time to argue.

"I'll see you tonight after dinner," Hermione said as she walked around the coffee table and kissed Kirsten goodbye.

"'Bye," Kirsten said, expelling some chewed cookie from her mother.

Mrs. Granger pressed her lips together and tried her best not to laugh as Hermione exhaled nosily at this.

"We'll be fine, have a lovely day at work, darling," Mrs. Granger advised as she wiped Kirsten's mouth.

Hermione waved and grabbed the small wooden box on the mantle place. She was happy that she could at least Floo from her parents. '_Good thing I talked them into keeping this stuff_' she thought as she threw the sparkling powder into the fireplace.

Beautiful green flames burst to life and Mr. Granger gave a leaping step away from the fireplace as Hermione stepped in.

"St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward!" Hermione bellowed.

She waved quickly to her mother, father, and daughter as she rolled her eyes at the sick expression on her mother's face. '_All this time I've been using magic and such and she's still worried sick_' Hermione thought frustratedly.

She stepped out of the fireplace and walked out into the hall while dusting some of the soot from her robes. She made her way to the Healer's locker rooms and changed quickly into her uniform before leaving and making her first rounds.

She wasn't even halfway through when she caught a elderly lady about to take a rather dodgy looking potion.

"I'll just take that, Mrs. Hungerby," Hermione said sweetly while taking the bottle and patting the woman's hand. "Just let me go get you another one... they have to be cold, ya know?" Hermione added as she adjusted the woman's pillow and smiled at her.

"Oh, okay," the lady said sounding somewhat confused, yet smiling like something was funny.

Hermione left the room and stalked down the corridor. She finally reached the potion making room and threw the doors open in a huff only to find no one there. She glared at a little sign sat on a desk before her. She picked it up and read it. _Out to lunch. Be back in 45 minutes. - Potions Makers_. Hermione rolled here eyes and threw it back down on the desk as she searched for a quill and some ink.

Finding some, she flipped open the jar of ink and jabbed the quill into it and began writing.

_Parkinson,_

_Mrs. Hungerby's potion is to be a Wit-Sharpening one with three feathers from a Jobberknoll added. I'm not real sure what in the – _here Hermione almost wrote '_hell_', but stopped, scratched it out and continued – _name of Merlin you did, but this potion is W-R-O-N-G! Get it right next time, or I will be forced to take it to the hospital administration!_

_Hermione Granger_

"I'm sure _then_," Hermione growled as she folded the note and placed it beside the out to lunch sign, "your _husband's_ contributions to the hospital won't save you even because that will be the third time this year. St. Mungo's can't afford their reputation to you."

Hermione slammed the bottle down next to her note and stormed out of the room and back up to the Janus Thickey Ward. When she got there, she noticed a young man with black hair that almost looked midnight blue even. His complexion was pale and he seemed to be sneaking down the corridor as though on the look-out for someone.

"Can I help you?" Hermione called, causing him to stand up to full height, which was about a head taller than Hermione, and do an about face.

"As a matter of fact, you can," he grinned while holding out his hand. "I'm Lawrence R. Bewells."

"Uh huh," Hermione said shaking his hand briefly. "And what's the 'R.' stand for?"

"Regal... rich... reporter," Bewells answered. "I'd say good looking, but that doesn't begin with 'R'."

"Wait, did you say reporter?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, just a reporter," Lawrence waved off as he looked around the corridor curiously, "just a friend here to see Oliver Wood... Get the scoop on him... see how he's doing, really."

"I think not," Hermione hissed as she grabbed the back of his shirt when he turned away and directed him to the exit. "Out."

"No need to get touchy," Bewells chuckled. "By the way, would you consider a date with me?"

"Not a chance, Bub," Hermione snapped. "Now get out before I call security."

"Fine, have it your way," Bewells shrugged as he turn and left.

"Ridiculous idiot," Hermione grumbled before turning and heading to Oliver's room. "Hello, Oliver."

"Hi," Wood replied in a distant manner.

He wasn't paying much attention to Hermione as he was reading the book she gave him.

"Started over I see," Hermione smiled as she picked up his potion. "You haven't take-," here she stopped as she noticed something.

The potion was wrong. The wrong color, smell, and consistency.

"Haven't taken what?" Oliver asked while looking up from the book.

"Nothing. Just keep reading and I'll be back in a moment," Hermione beamed.

Oliver nodded and went back to reading, just now reaching the part where Hermione left off the other day.

_It was there in his eyes that I saw a glimpse of what forever might look like if you were madly in love with someone._

_I turned away and he gave a half snort of laughter. I have still to figured out what he had been laughing about, but it doesn't bother me so anymore. We rowed over to the lake shore and got out of the boat. He took me to the café once more and we got a quick tea before realizing that it was almost one in the morning._

_Time really flew around him, and all I could do was smile as I thought about how it did. I loved spending time with him. He was unlike any other guy I had met, and it was then, in that very moment, that I knew I would be lonelier than before without his love. I could hardly believe it really. Here I was, a girl just graduated from Hogwarts, a school proclaimed bookworm and soon to be Healer of St. Mungo's, falling in love with a Quidditch star for Puddlemere United, and a guy that had been one of my best friend's Quidditch captains for Gryffindor House back in the Hogwarts days. It didn't matter to my heart, though._

_He broke me from my reverie and paid for our drinks before offering to take me back to my hotel. We were almost there when I felt his hand take my own and squeeze it for a split second. I turned to him and he too stopped on the sidewalk to look at me. I laughed and he smiled that heart melting smile of his._

_I had only ever seen him smile at me like that once before in my acquaintance of him. It was in my third year when I helped his team achieve what he wanted since he started playing Quidditch for Gryffindor House. Win the Quidditch House Cup. I had only put a mere simple spell on Harry's glasses to help him see, but he acted as though I had got out there and caught the Snitch myself._

_He had smiled at me like that and hugged me in a bone crushing hug before giving me what Angelina Johnson had deemed a "victory butt pat"._

Oliver suddenly felt rather distracted as a memory came back to his mind.

--Flashback--

_Oliver was standing in a mass of black robes, a speck of red and gold Quidditch robes in the center. Rain was pouring down and yet, everyone was cheering excitedly. Two red heads, twins obviously, lifted a black haired boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead up onto their shoulders._

"_We've won! We've won!" everyone shouted._

"_You've finally won the cup, Wood!" screamed a blond haired girl in red Quidditch robes._

"_Thanks to Hermione," added a girl next to her with red hair and a black robe._

"_Yeah," Wood grinned as he turned to a bushy haired girl in black robes._

_He grinned broadly at her and scooped her up into a tight bear hug as everyone continued cheering._

"_Hermione Granger, you're a genius!" Wood bellowed while giving her one last squeeze._

"_N-No prob-bl-lem," she coughed as he sat her down._

_He smacked her hard on the butt and turned back to the enthusiastic crowd as Hermione went red in the face and covered her butt with her hands._

"_It's a victory butt pat, Granger," laughed a dark complected girl with dark brown hair and red robes. "Don't think too much into."_

"_Y-Yeah... o-okay," Hermione called._

--End Flashback--

Oliver laughed to himself as he recalled the embarrassed look on her face. She was rather cute. He closed the book and sat thinking about the people from that memory.

The red head twins, he thought, were called Fred and George, yet he could give them no last name.

"Beaters," Wood mumbled to himself.

It wasn't their last name, but yet, it was the position they played on the team.

"And Harry Potter," Wood continued as he thought about the boy they had lifted up on their shoulders. "Katie and Angelina... and Hermione."

He remembered all his teammates from Hogwarts, their positions, and now all he had to work on was their last names. He smiled and put down the book he was reading while picking up the yearbook-like thing Padma had brought him.

Meanwhile, Hermione wasn't in such a good mood. She had just arrived at the potions making room and found Pansy there examining her nails while a potion boiled and bubbled over its cauldron.

"Parkinson!" Hermione screamed.

Pansy jumped and then narrowed her eyes on Hermione in disgust as Hermione continued to yell at her.

"This," she snapped while throwing the potion at Pansy who clumsily caught it, "is _another_ one you've screwed up! Tell me... _how_ do you managed it _every _time?"

Pansy said nothing as she sat the potion bottle down on the desk and continued to examine her nails.

"You just wait. I'm telling the office administration about this one!" Hermione roared. "Do you know what could've happened to Mr. Wood if he had drank that?"

"No, not really... but how is he?" Pansy asked carelessly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes on her and felt a strange feeling of distrust creep up into her.

"What do you care?" Hermione growled.

"Just wondering," Pansy answered absentmindedly.

"I don't believe you," Hermione hissed.

Pansy shrugged and turned back to her potion, which was now putting off a thick gray smoke. It was then that Hermione noticed something on her uniform pocket. It was a pin of a snake, and the eyes of it was blinking red. Hermione walked over and grabbed it, ripping it from her uniform pocket. She flipped it over and noticed the letters 'L.R.B.'

"Nice pin," Hermione said snidely. "I think it's so nice, the hospital administration would like to see it."

With that, Hermione turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around.

"I'll be taking this, too," she added as she grabbed the potion bottle she brought from Oliver's room.

Hermione stalked the halls of St. Mungo's, clear back to the Janus Thickey Ward and into Miriam's office.

"I believe I have proof enough now to get Pansy fired," Hermione announced as she sat down the pin and potion on Miriam's desk.

"Hmm?" Miriam sounded as she looked up from her papers over her glasses at Hermione.

"This is the second faulty potion I've found that she's made today, and that pin right there... it's a bug-"

"Looks like a snake to me," Miriam interrupted.

"No, no," Hermione groaned. "It's a means of spying on things in the hospital. Look at the back. The initials L.R.B. stand for Lawrence R. Bewells. He's a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. He was in here earlier today trying to sneak into Oliver Wood's room."

"Good job, Miss Granger," Miriam congratulated. "I'll take this up to hospital administration right away. In the meantime, Miss Patil was looking for you."

"Okay," Hermione beamed; she was feeling rather proud of herself.

She left Miriam's office and went to see Padma, who only had to remind Hermione of the fact that she, Padma, was leaving early tonight. Hermione shrugged it off and went through the rest of the in the best mood she had been in for a long time. Not only was today a good day, but she had tomorrow off.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall of the Janus Thickey Ward. All was quiet, every single patient was tucked into bed and had taken their proper potions. Hermione was even still smiling even though Padma had left two hours ago, and Miriam an hour ago. She was smiling because when she went down for lunch, security guards were searching the potions room, and Pansy was in her office, door ajar, arguing with the office administration. 

"Fired, fired, fired," Hermione chuckled to herself.

She grinned broadly as she recalled Draco flying down the hall in rage and bursting into the office where Pansy was. When he did this, Hermione saw that the office administration and Pansy weren't the only ones in the room, but so was Lawrence R. Bewells. Apparently, Pansy had been having a bit of an affair behind Draco's back and it just so happened that Hermione's discovery of the pin aided in the discovery of this affair.

Hermione chortled and sighed contentedly as she looked to a clock high on the corridor wall. 10:37. She would be able to go home in another hour and twenty-three minutes. She was about to turn and go to the cleaning room when she saw a light coming from one of the room. She stopped, staring at the yellowish rectangle of light on the floor before realizing whose room it was. Oliver's.

Hermione walked down and entered the room to see Oliver looking at the Quidditch magazine.

"Mr. Wood?" Hermione called gently from the doorway.

"Oh, hi," Oliver greeted, looking up from the magazine.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Hermione informed as she walked over and moved the stack of books off Oliver's bed and onto the bedside table.

"I know," Oliver muttered, putting the magazine in his hand on the stack. "But I just can't get over the fact that I'm starting to remember so much, yet I can't figure out how I play Quidditch. The thought of being on a broom is rather... strange."

"You wouldn't think that if you got to watch yourself in a match," Hermione assured him. "It's like it comes natural to you... as natural as the need to breathe and eat."

"Natural like breathing, hmm?" Oliver repeated curiously. "I still don't see how. Maybe someday."

"Um... yeah, someday," Hermione added in a distant, deep in thought voice.

She leaned over and adjusted Oliver's pillow, still looking as though her mind was elsewhere as she smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Hermione?" Oliver called softly.

"Hmm?" she replied as she turned back to him.

"Do you think that we can uh- can still be friends when I get better?" Oliver inquired.

"Oh, Wood, I-," she began in astonishment, but when she saw the shining innocence in his fighting-to-remember eyes, she couldn't say no. "I think we can."

"Really?" Wood breathed in hushed, shocked excitement.

Hermione just nodded, and before she knew it, Oliver had grabbed her hand and pulled her downward into a hug. She stood, surprised and off guard for a moment, but regained composure and patted his back.

Somewhere outside the window, there was a flash of blue and Hermione thought it to be lightning.

"Hope I get home before it rains," she muttered. "G'night, Wood."

"Good night, Hermione," Oliver smiled. "Tell Kirsten I said hi."

"I will," she replied before turning off the light and leaving his room.

She walked down the hall, listening for thunder while peering in other rooms to see flashes of lightning, but none came. '_Curious_' she thought to herself as she entered the cleaning room to stack the dishes and fold some of the clean clothes.


	12. Oliver Checks Out for a Day

**A/N:** Many great thanks to everyone, especially the following: _pottersgirl91, imakeeper, vagrantben, w1cked angel, Kari-Hermione, Emi-Bum, nehimasgift, svelte, san01, CardboardCreative, shadieladie, PapayaCrazy, melodicmoonstar89,_ and _aznqudditchchick._ 166 reviews! I'm really excited. Just might make 200 before it's all over.

Read on and don't forget to pay close attention and answer the challenge at the end!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Oliver Checks Out for a Day**

Hermione rolled over in her bed and stretched, her wrist brushing something tasseled and slightly bushy. She opened her eyes partly, squinting in the bright morning sun as she looked next to her and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully.

Hermione slid out of bed and shivered some as chills ran up from the cold floor, through her feet, and along her spine. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to look good for today. She smiled at herself and pulled back the shower curtain, turning on the water.

She showered quickly and then stood in the mirror playing with her hair. She couldn't decide how to fix it. '_Why does it even matter?_' she wondered. Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she observed her face in the mirror.

"Maybe a little make-up wouldn't hurt," she said out loud to herself.

She pulled out a small bag from under the bathroom sink and applied some powder, mascara, and lip gloss.

"Now for a nice... comfortable outfit," Hermione advised herself as she left the bathroom and went to change.

She went through three pairs of pants, five shirts, and six pairs of shoes before finally deciding on what she had on. Which was a hooded sports jacket, tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Hope this impresses," Hermione mumbled.

"Impresses who?" Kirsten asked groggily from across the bedroom as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"No one... just get up and get ready. I have a surprise for you today," Hermione grinned as she fussed over her hair for a moment more and then quickly helped Kirsten get ready.

It wasn't long before the two of them were side by side at the fireplace. Hermione reached up and grabbed the pot, but when she looked inside, she saw it was still empty.

"Apparating again," Hermione grunted while picking Kirsten up and holding her tight.

A second later, they were standing inside Miriam's office on the Janus Thickey Ward. No one was around, so Hermione grabbed a quill and some paper and scribbled a quick note after setting Kirsten down.

"What are you writing?" Kirsten questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione muttered as she grabbed her daughter's hand and looked up and down the corridor outside.

They departed from Miriam's office at a brisk pace and Kirsten stared up at her mom with a furrowed brow. Something was different, but the little girl couldn't place it. Something was making Hermione happy, and she had a radiance to her even. Kirsten picked up the pace and went wide-eyed as they entered Oliver Wood's room.

"Hello, Hermione... Kirsten," Oliver greeted, sitting up a little straighter in bed. "I thought you were off today. At least, that's what Padma said."

"Why don't you go and put these one?" Hermione suggested as she got in the closet in Wood's room and pulled out a box with clothes in them.

"I-If you say s-so," Wood agreed uncertainly while taking the box from Hermione.

He entered the bathroom a little reluctantly as Kirsten waved at him enthusiastically and Hermione nodded encouragingly. Hermione had no clue what was making her so happy until she saw Kirsten grinning and thought of her day with Oliver and her daughter. They were like a family. The missing piece was finally there and it completed her, made her whole and happy.

Then something hit her. What would happen when he fully remembered and went back to being a Quidditch star? Would he stick around like he had planned to last night? She shook her head. '_No bad thoughts today... Just the good_' she reprimanded.

Oliver came out of the bathroom a moment later dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and tennis shoes. Hermione smiled at him and laid the note she had wrote on his freshly made bed.

"All right," Hermione chimed, "c'mon."

"Where are w-we-," Oliver stopped after saying this as he looked from Kirsten to Hermione. "We."

"She won't tell me either, so let's just go," Kirsten spoke up while grabbing Wood's hand and heading back to Miriam's office.

"Now, Oliver, take some of this powder," Hermione advised as she pulled a drawstring bag from the drawer on Miriam's desk.

"O-okay," Wood nodded, taking a handful of it.

"Throw it in the fireplace," Hermione directed.

Wood did this and jumped back, ducking behind the desk when the emerald flames roared to life, crackling and full.

"It'll all right," Hermione assured him. "Look, stick your hand in."

Hermione put her hand in and then Oliver followed suit a little warily. Kirsten stifled and giggle before turning to her mother as the flames died.

"Here, watch Kirsten."

Hermione handed the little girl the bag and Kirsten took some, doing as Oliver did and throwing it on the fireplace floor. The flames came back once more and Kirsten stepped in as Hermione called out the destination for her.

"The Burrow!"

Kirsten was gone in a whirl, and Oliver's eyes grew large.

"Your turn," Hermione smiled as she turned and held out the bag.

"I uh- don't think I sh-should," Wood disagreed.

"C'mon, you can go with me," Hermione offered.

She didn't wait for Oliver's answer, instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the empty fireplace with her. She closed the bag after taking a handful and tossed it onto Miriam's desk before throwing down the handful of powder.

"The Burrow!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed Wood's hand.

Oliver watched fireplaces blur past in amazement until he and Hermione came tumbling out onto a tattered rug in a dusty room that was The Burrow's living room. Hermione looked down at Oliver as she lay on top of him, blushing as she quickly jumped up and helped him to his feet.

"Here, just brush it off like this," she instructed while dusting herself off.

Oliver did the same, looking a little unsure of what had just happened, but he knew it was all right either way. He turned to look at Hermione, but she was no longer at his side. Instead, she was standing in the living room doorway talking to a black haired man with glasses and a lightning bolt scar.

"I see you've brought a friend," he said, gesturing to Wood.

"Yeah. Oliver, this is-"

"Harry Potter," Wood finished for her while holding out his hand. "I think I remember you."

Hermione looked excitedly from Wood to Harry and back again as the two shook hands. Maybe this was a good idea, no matter how much trouble might come of it.

"Then I think you'll really like what we're about to go do," Hermione taunted as she turned to back to Harry. "Can we borrow yours and Ginny's brooms?"

"S-Sure," Harry responded as he turned away jerkily toward the hallway to get the brooms out of the closet.

Hermione led Wood to the kitchen where Ron was sitting next Luna at the table as she sat showing Kirsten some Tarot Cards.

"Are you coming, Kirsten?" Hermione questioned as she took the brooms from Harry, handing Oliver one.

He looked it over strangely and then looked to Hermione who gave a brief upturn of her mouth before turning back to Kirsten.

"No," Kirsten answered while picking up a card with a man on it. Below the man, the words '_The Fool_' were written.

"Ah, that is to be laid upright... strange that it goes next to The Lovers and The Wheel of Fortune," Luna said mistily.

"What's it mean?" Kirsten asked excitedly.

"C'mon, Wood," Hermione sighed as she shook her head while Luna began explaining the meaning of the three cards.

Oliver followed Hermione outside and out back of the house toward the woods. It wasn't long before they were walking into the woods and then coming out in a small clearing with three makeshift goal posts at one end and three at the other.

"What are we doing?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see," Hermione said as she mounted her broom. "Do like I do."

'_Funny I should be the one teaching him this_' Hermione thought as she observed Oliver mounting his broom.

"Now, give a little kick off from the gro-," Hermione stopped here, though as Wood pushed off too hard and fell from his broom. "Maybe I should help you get steadily into the air before I get on my own, hmm?"

Wood got up and mounted the broom once more as Hermione held the front and back of the broom firmly.

"Now, try aga-"

"Sorry!" Wood gasped as he fell on top of Hermione and hurriedly got up, pulling her up with him.

"I-It's-s fi-fine," Hermione coughed as she patted her chest, hoping the air would come back quickly as her eyes watered a little. "Try again."

* * *

"All right, now that we've got that down," Hermione breathed heavily an hour later. "Just hover there while I get on my own broom, okay?" 

"Um... okay," Wood nodded as he stared at the ground, which his feet were dangling a foot above.

He watched Hermione mount her broom ad gently kick off from the ground, her knuckles white on the broom handle as she sat hovering, her toes still touching ground.

"Not scared, are you?" Oliver asked with a knowing grin.

"Don't get cheeky, mister," Hermione scolded in a forced way; she was much too distracted with her own problem in flying to pay much attention to him now. "U-Um-m... n-now you just n-need to l-lean forward and you'll m-move that way."

Wood leaned forward slightly and stared to go a little upward and a little forward. He was now five feet from the ground and circling Hermione slowly.

"Show-off," she muttered as she tried herself, but shrieked and slid off the broom and back onto the ground. "I'll just watch and instruct from here, okay? Good."

Oliver wasn't listening much, though because he was leaning a little closer to the broom handle and going a tad bit faster. The smile on his face as getting broader and broader. He really seemed rather enthusiastic about this.

Hermione smiled and watched as he leaned back on his broom, pulling the handle upward and into his chest. He went higher, now doubling his height. He soared in a larger circle, now lapping half of the pitch.

"Th-This is... amazing," he called in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hermione replied dreamily as she smiled at her good deed.

A few minutes later, Wood was soaring high above her, his feet brushing the treetops. She laughed as he let go with both hands and ruffled the leaves in the trees, making some fall around her. She shook her head, yet remained smiling as he came zooming toward the ground and circled her. Her ponytail ruffled and she brushed her hand with his as he took off once more.

"C'mon!" Wood yelled down to her. "Come up here!"

"No!" she bellowed with a laugh.

"Please?" he called back.

"NO!" she repeated in the same amused tone.

He shrugged and she watched as he went flying at top speed toward the far end of the pitch, rolling through the air like a plane in an air show. He flipped and started back for her, stopping short of plowing her over as he took a deep, refreshing breath.

"This. Is. Exhilarating!" he sighed contentedly as he hovered there beside her.

She smiled and then became shocked when he leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome," she replied in a hushed way as there was a suddenly flash of light.

Hermione pulled away and looked around at the sky. '_Lightning?_' she thought curiously. It couldn't have been, though. The sun was shining with all it was worth, there wasn't a cloud in the beautiful baby blue sky even.

Hermione looked around her, expecting to see Harry or someone standing there fighting with a garden gnome. Maybe the flash of light was from their wands. Still, nothing. No one was there. The only noise and light was the sound of birds, breeze in the trees, and the light of the glorious sun.

"So," Wood said, breaking her from her examination of the surroundings. "Will you let me take you for a go around the pitch?"

"Um... no," she giggled.

"Please," Oliver begged, "I'm Keeper for Puddlemere United, I'm devilishly good at flying. You shou-"

"Oliver... what did you just say?" Hermione asked in an astounded way.

"I said I play Keeper for Puddlemere United. I've have been flying since I was three... trust me. I was Keeper for Gryffindor in Hogwarts, too," Oliver repeated.

"Oliver! You remembered!" Hermione gasped as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, dragging him from the broom and tumbling to the ground with him.

If Hermione had been paying attention, she would have saw that there was yet another flash. But at the moment, she was staring up at Oliver who was holding himself up above her. They both blushed and Oliver quickly stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet as she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"So, what else do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Just that I play for Puddlemere and my Hogwarts days... but I don't know who else plays for Puddlemere or what happened with me after Hogwarts to get me to play for them," Wood admitted.

"Well, I just met them the other day, so I'm a little shaky on the names and stuff," Hermione joked, "but Ron and Harry... possibly Kirsten can help you there. And if you remember Hogwarts days, that means you can do magic again. We'll practice that tomorrow when I come back to work."

"So, I'll be out of there in no time, huh?" Oliver inquired, though he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. Out of there and back onto the pitch playing for Puddlemere," Hermione beamed.

"I don't think that I want to-"

"Momma! Oliver!" Kirsten bellowed as she went running up to them with her miniature broom. "I'm ready to fly now."

"You'll have to ask Oliver about that one," Hermione sighed while winking at Wood.

"Well, I guess I could fly around with you for a little while," Oliver beamed.

Kirsten squealed and jumped up at him. He hugged her to him and Hermione laughed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. But she wasn't sad. No, she was rather happy to be truthful. Yet the happiness faded quickly and the tears stopped forming as another flash came.

"What in the...," Hermione mumbled to herself while looking around.

She shrugged it off after a moment when Kirsten called to her from the air. Hermione watched Kirsten fly around with Oliver before getting onto his broom and laughing hysterically as he raced at top speed with her around the pitch.

"Careful!" Hermione yelled up to them, but she couldn't fight off the smile on her face.

This what was she would dream of each night after Kirsten sneaked into her room and got in bed next to her. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and swallowed back the joyous lump in her throat. Kirsten loved Oliver, and Oliver seemed to really love her. Things even seemed good between Hermione and Oliver.

Yet would they remain that way if Hermione released the bomb she held within her own mind. Would Kirsten stay friends with Oliver? Would Oliver still be cool with Hermione? And would Kirsten get mad at Hermione for keeping things a secret?

"Only the good today," Hermione murmured to herself as she crossed her arms and looked to the skies where Oliver was coming to land with Kirsten. "How about some lunch now?"

"Yeah, I'm really hungry!" Kirsten agreed happily as she grabbed Oliver's hand and Hermione's hand and started to run back to The Burrow.

As they went, Hermione smiled and Oliver carried the three brooms over his shoulder. As Hermione looked back over her shoulder, she saw another flash. It was a bluish white flash that radiated in a perfect circle from somewhere across the pitch in the woods. '_That's _definitely_ not lightning_' Hermione thought in slight alarm.

**

* * *

A/N:** All right, and herein lies your challenge: What does the Tarot Cards that Kirsten had laid upon the table (The Fool, The Lovers, and The Wheel of Fortune) mean laid out in their upright positions? And just so you know, from left to right, the cards were: The Lovers, The Wheel of Fortune, and then The Fool. There's signifcance in both the upright laying and the order in which they are in... find the meaning y'all and get a special surprise! (hint: go to google and search tarot cards for a little help in searching up the meanings) The first to answer correctly gets the prize!


	13. Solution to the Flashes

**A/N:** A special thanks on my birthday to these people for reviewing and making me feel even more special: _dolphinz87, imakeeper, shadieladie, Kari-Hermione, Emi-Bum, PapayaCrazy, aznqudditchchick, vagrantben, nehimasgift, melodicmoonstar89, sexyirishBeep, tofuubeaver, san01, Kuroumo, untamedspiral, CareBearErin,_ and _pottersgirl91._ Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the next one! And a congrats to _dolphinz87, nehimasgift, tofuubeaver,_ and _CareBearErin_ for getting the correct meaning out of the Tarot Cards! Anyways, on with the chapter...  
**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Solution to the Flashes**

Hermione, Oliver, and Kirsten sat at lunch, contentedly talking about Quidditch with Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny. The Burrow was full once more and everyone seemed to enjoy it. All were laughing and Hermione kept stealing quick, tearful smiles at Ginny who knew everything that Hermione thought, and even felt the same.

The longer they sat there talking about Quidditch, the more Hermione saw that Kirsten truly was like her father, Oliver. '_But how do I tell her that her idol on the pitch – her best friend – is her father?_' Hermione pondered to herself as she helped Ginny and Luna clear away the dishes.

"When do you plan on telling her?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as they stood at the kitchen sink watching Harry, Ron, Oliver, and Kirsten go out to the pitch again.

"I'm not sure, but I know I'll have to," Hermione sighed, turning away from the window to start the dishes.

"Do you think he'll stay after you tell them? Or are you going to even tell him, too?" Ginny quizzed.

"Of course I'm going to tell him... sometime," Hermione admitted uncertainly. "But it's hard to say if he'll stay around after that. I mean, he seems changed and I don't think he would run out on me ag-"

"Don't say again, Hermione, like he ran out on you and Kirsten _both_ the first time," Ginny scolded lightly. "He didn't know about her... not even you did for that matter."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Hermione sighed. "I'm getting ahead of myself and forgetting the facts here."

"Take it one day at a time," Ginny advised. "Just not today," she added as she too turned away from the window and charmed the broom to sweep the kitchen.

* * *

It was eight o'clock that evening before Hermione went back outside to the pitch. She walked up slowly, her arms crossed tightly against her chest, trying to break some of the breeze that was coming on. '_Storm_' Hermione thought as she turned her eyes to the sky and smelt the breeze that was blowing. 

There was a faint hint of a coppery, wet smell. Rain. She passed through the trees on a well beaten path and soon came to the clearing that was the Weasley pitch. She looked up and saw Oliver playing Keeper with Kirsten on his broom, and Ron and Harry doing tricky maneuvers in the air to try and get the Quaffle from one another.

Normally, Kirsten would be cheering one of them on, whichever team she belonged to, but she wasn't right now. Instead, she was chattering animatedly to Oliver who, even in the dark, still had that brilliant gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. He looked on Kirsten with such pride and love that it almost broke Hermione's heart to call things to an end.

"Oliver! Kirsten!" Hermione yelled up to them. "It's time to go!"

"Aw, Mum, just ten more minutes," Kirsten pleaded.

"This isn't like sleeping in, Kirsten, dear. We have to be getting Oliver back to St. Mungo's," Hermione bellowed back, her voice shaking a little.

"Your mother is right," Oliver told the little girl as they landed.

'_Will you think that later?_' Hermione wondered as she took Kirsten's hand and led her toward the house as the wind picked up.

Lightning struck somewhere in the distance and thunder followed soon after. Another flash lit up the clearing and Hermione saw the bolt that time. '_That wasn't lightning earlier today_' she thought to herself as the bluish glow of the lightning reminded her of the flashes that afternoon.

"Better hurry," Harry pointed out as rain started to dot his glasses and their clothes.

They all raced back to the house, Ron shaking his head like a dog once they were inside the door. Kirsten laughed and Harry and Hermione, who had been standing closest to him, glared as he flung water onto them.

"Well, we need to get going," Hermione said, looking to the clock on the wall. "I told Miriam and Padma in my note that I would have you back by eight and it's already quarter after."

Oliver, Hermione, and Kirsten walked over to the fireplace where Ginny had a fire lit, knitting pink and blue baby booties as she sat curled up on the couch in front of it. Hermione bid everyone goodbye, but Kirsten was too busy clinging to Oliver's neck and laughing as he tickled her to join her mother in the farewells. Oliver waved and then turned to Hermione as she grabbed some Floo Powder and the three of them quickly stepped into the fire.

"St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed onto Oliver.

The three of them went spinning out of sight of the living room of The Burrow, and soon were passing lit fireplace after lit fireplace. Finally, they came tumbling out onto the floor of Miriam's office. Miriam was sitting in her chair and jumped up as they stood, dusting themselves of soot.

"What were you thinking?" Miriam hissed at Hermione. "You've got some real explaining to d-"

"Kirsten, take Oliver back to his room," Hermione interjected quietly.

The little girl nodded and grabbed Oliver's hand, pulling him from Miriam's office.

"Miss Granger! I can't believe you!" Miriam snapped in disbelief. "Do you know what could have happ-"

"It's not like I was taking him somewhere dangerous. We just went to a friend's house so I could get him back on a broom-"

"Back on a broom?" Miriam gasped. "Are you feeling ill!"

"No! For Merlin's sake, Miriam, I think you should know me well enough to know that Oliver was in good hands," Hermione pointed out in a rather offended way.

"Good hands or not, what were you thinking letting him back on a broom?" Miriam questioned in outrage at Hermione's ill regard for the rules.

"I was thinking that it just might help... Which – I'll have you know – it _did_!"

Miriam opened her mouth and pointed her finger at Hermione, but seemed to be unable to say anything as Hermione crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"At least your taking him saved us some trouble today," Miriam sighed as she sat down.

"Trouble?" Hermione repeated. "Saved you from what kind of trouble?"

"There was a reporter here today," Miriam answered. "Or rather a photographer, whatever he was, it doesn't matter. He managed to get into the room Oliver's staying in and was going to take pictures, but all that was there was an empty bed."

"I bet it was Lawrence Bewells," Hermione growled.

"No, this man wasn't him," Miriam assured her. "But he was probably working for him. He gave Padma a real scare either way."

"What happened?"

"Well, Padma was going into the room to get the dirty clothes from the bathroom hamper when she spotted him. He had that note of yours in his hand and he was reading it. He looked rather alarmed when Padma came in there, so he flashed the camera in her face and ran out," Miriam explained. "It just so happened, when he ran out, he ran into the cart Padma had been pushing and caused quite a ruckus. I came out to see what was happening, figuring Padma had dropped something and now needed my help, but I got rather a shock when I ran into him."

"What did you guys do with him?" Hermione inquired.

"Turned him in to security," Miriam answered. "What else."

"Did they take his camera?" Hermione asked.

"I wish," Miriam sighed. "They couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, bewildered.

"He did away with it," Miriam responded.

"Did away with it?"

"He shrunk it and swallowed it," Miriam said in disappointment. "There was nothing we could do. It wasn't like we could force him to spit it up... we would need a written form of permission from the Minister to do so, and seeing as the Minister is in Bulgaria on business, we weren't getting it."

"So, they let him go," Hermione guessed in anger.

"There was no way we could hold him," Miriam admitted.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione pondered.

"Nothing we can do really... I mean, I don't think he got away with any kind of photo because Padma said he didn't take a picture of the note and with Oliver gone, well, there was no picture to take. The most he has is a rather shocked picture of Padma."

"True," Hermione agreed while taking a seat across from Miriam.

"But this doesn't change that you broke the rules and took Oliver out with permission," Miriam reminded.

"Oh, Miriam, can't you let it slide this once? I mean, I did save us some troub- Oh. My. Dear. Lord," Hermione gasped in midsentence.

"What?" Miriam asked sounding concerned.

"About what time of the day was this that you let him go?" Hermione asked with a rather panicked expression.

"Around one o'clock. Why?"

"Oh no," Hermione muttered, sinking back into her chair.

"What is it?" Miriam asked frantically.

"I think they might have got their pictures anyways," Hermione groaned.

* * *

Kirsten sat on Oliver's bed as she waited for him to change back into his hospital gown. She spotted the book her mother always read to her, the one she had started reading to Oliver, and picked it up. Wood emerged from the bathroom just as Kirsten opened it to the bookmarked place. He walked over and sat down in a chair, Kirsten clambering into his lap. 

"Can I read some to you?" she begged.

"Sure," Wood nodded.

"Okay, where did you leave off?" Kirsten questioned as she scanned the page.

"How about I read to you?" he offered as he helped hold the book.

She nodded and he found the spot where he had been, and began reading.

"He had smiled at me like that and hugged me in a bone crushing hug before giving me what Angelina Johnson had deemed a "victory butt pat". That was the first time I got nervous around any other guy student who wasn't Ron. But here I was now," Oliver read.

"That's my uncle Ron they're talking about. I think this story is about Aunt Luna, but Mum says I'm wrong," Kirsten interrupted.

"I think you are, too," Oliver joked in a whisper as he recalled all the memories, made up or not, that he had while reading this.

"Keep reading," Kirsten urged, paying no attention to his remark.

"But here I was now, facing him as he smiled at me in that same way, yet there was something different. It wasn't that there weren't screaming Gryffindors around us, or that he wasn't covered in sweat, but the look in his eyes and just the atmosphere."

"Eeeww," Kirsten murmured.

"What?" Oliver laughed.

"This is the part where they kiss," Kirsten informed.

"Oh? And have you never kissed a little boy?" Oliver teased.

"I should say not!" Kirsten gasped; scandalized.

"He took a step closer and my breathing picked up. My nerves had been on fire, and there had been a shiver hiding somewhere in my spine, I could feel it. He reached up and I turned my head to watch his hand come to rest on the back of my neck. The shiver came out of hiding and when I turned to look at him-"

"Kirsten," Hermione beckoned softly from the doorway. "It's t-time to go home n-now."

"What's wrong, Mum?" Kirsten asked as she stared at her mother in wonder.

'_Why is Momma stuttering? She isn't in trouble, is she? She looks pale_' Kirsten thought in concerned panic.

"I'm just cold," Hermione lied. "Come now... let's leave Oliver to take his potion and go to bed himself. We'll talk another day."

"See ya, Oliver," Kirsten said as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

He stood and ruffled her hair, earning a playful glare from her as she turned and ran to her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wood," Hermione bid before turning with Kirsten and leaving, her stomach positively churning within her.

Something was wrong, seriously wrong, and she had a feeling that things were about to go bad again real soon.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke early and went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. She stood at the sink washing a cup, yawning and cursing the early morning sun which wasn't really that bright because clouds from last night's stood still hung about, but it was bright to her seeing as she wasn't used to the light yet. She turned to the coffee pot and was about to pour herself some of the steaming black energy into a cup when there was a scratching noise at the kitchen window above the sink. 

Hermione cringed at the chill giving noise and turned with a glare to the window. There was a large barn owl sitting there, a paper tied with a sting in its beak. It flapped its great wings impatiently and Hermione groaned. '_Sometimes I wonder why they can't move my delivery to a later time on the list_' she thought grouchily.

She opened the window and grabbed the paper from the owl who screeched loudly. It stuck out its leg, jingling the drawstring bag that was tied there.

"Yes, yes, all right," Hermione grumbled. "Hold your feathers on."

Hermione turned to a drawer on the end of the counter and pulled out a little coin box. She took out a some Sickles and dropped them into the coin pouch, the owl barely giving her time to close it again before it took off.

"Paper's getting rather expensive these days," she hissed as she realized that she didn't get her change back.

Putting the box back and sighing, she poured her coffee and grabbed the paper before heading over to the table. She sat down, shivering as the cold wood touched her thighs. She lifted her cup up to her face and basked in the warm steam that was issuing from it. She breathed it deeply and felt a little refreshed. She opened her eyes and they landed on the paper before her.

Taking a sip of coffee, Hermione sat her cup back down and began to untie the paper. She unrolled it and spread it upon the table picking up her cup once more. She took a sip as she scanned the front page, but spit it right back out onto the pictures she saw there.

There on the front page, under the headline '_Hospital Affair: Oliver Wood Really Injured, Or Just On Vacation?_', there was four pictures. One of Oliver's empty hospital bed with the note laying on it, the words of the note changed to say '_Went out. Be back later. - Oliver Wood_'. Another picture was of Oliver laying in bed while Hermione was bent over the bed hugging him. The third of Hermione and Oliver laying on the ground, Wood on top of her while her arms were around his neck.

And lastly, the fourth was of Hermione, Oliver, and Kirsten. They were holding hands, all three of them, with Kirsten in the middle, and above this picture was the another headline. '_Oliver Wood... A Father?_'

Hermione groaned and dropped her head onto the table in despair. This was not good.


	14. Consequences, Consequences

**Chapter 14 – Consequences, Consequences**

Hermione walked down the halls of the Janus Thickey Ward like a prisoner on death row. Her head was bowed and her hands were fidgeting with one another's fingers in front of her. She bit down on her lip and swallowed hard. She looked up and saw the door to Miriam's office. She had got a summons to be there shortly after arriving at work today.

The door was ajar and Hermione could see Miriam moving about in there with another person. A deep, stern voice told Hermione that it wasn't going to be someone nice. She frowned more and took a deep breath while holding her head high. She shook her hair back and straightened her face while walking forward.

Her knuckle made a faint rapping on the door and Hermione heard Miriam call her in while chair legs scraped on the floor. Hermione pushed the door open and walked in. There behind Miriam's desk was one of the hospital administrators. He was a severe looking man with austere eyes that seemed to burn you.

Hermione bit the inside of her bottom lip as Miriam sighed and told her to take a seat next to her. The administrator took no time in pulling out a copy of the newspaper and spreading it upon the desk to face Hermione. She frowned greatly and closed her eyes in disgrace. '_Please let this be a dream_' Hermione thought.

"Ms. Granger," the administrator began, his voice deep and cutting.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see him sitting tall in Miriam's chair, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair and his fingertips together. He peered at her over them with hard gray eyes that Hermione found she couldn't look into.

"I take it you have a good explanation for this?" he demanded lightly, at least what was lightly for his voice which sounded to Hermione like a rolling growl.

"Yes, Mr. Bonham," Hermione mumbled.

"Speak up, then," Mr. Bonham ordered. "I want to know why my great-great-granddad's hospital is now looking a smear on its flawless record."

"Well, you see, the thing is...," Hermione began in a timid voice, "The note didn't really say tha-"

"Ms. Strout showed me the original message and assured me that it was part of Mr. Wood's recovery," Bonham snapped. "What about the other things there?"

"That picture," Hermione said nodding to the one of her hugging Oliver, "is just- just an accident. You see, there was water on the floor and I slipped and fell-"

"If you're talking about the one of you two lying on the ground, I'll believe it for that one, but the one of you and a _patient_ hugging does _not_ fit that poor _excuse_," Bonham hissed.

"You're right," Hermione gulped. "The third one is a picture taken directly after he fell from the broom. But that one where I'm hugging him... that's self-explanatory."

"You do know that it is unacceptable conduct for a Healer to do such a thing, do you not?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione muttered as she bowed her head and stared at her white uniform skirt.

"Then why, Ms. Granger, is there such a picture in this paper?" Bonham growled.

"It wasn't meant for anyone to see. Oliver and I are simply friends and-"

"Relationships end at that fireplace grate and any other doorway in this building!" Bonham roared. "And now because of your _careless_ acts, I've got to set up a meeting with the _Daily Prophet_ administrator so that I can have tomorrow's article stating that Mr. Wood truly is sick and that punishment as befell you. But don't think that's all you're getting. You must also give an exclusive interview telling how you have no relationship – even friendship – with our patient."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied as she felt her throat tighten with a painful feeling from her chest.

"As for your punishments... you are to no longer see Mr. Wood or even step foot into his room. To further this so that no other relationships with patients form, you're going to lose half of your pay as well as take over Mrs. Malfoy's position in the potion making department."

"But, sir, that's 5 Galleons less than I'm getting now and with half my pay gone for the week, I can't afford my bi-"

"You should have _thought_ about that!" Bonham interrupted.

Hermione sank back in her chair and closed her eyes as he continued.

"You're lucky to even have a job here anymore as it is. Now... I expect you at the office of the _Daily Prophet_ administrator tomorrow morning, seven sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione said nothing as she nodded, listening to the man's chair scrape the floor when he stood. Hermione heard Miriam whispering something to him and then she heard flames roar to life. When she looked back up, Miriam was looking down upon her with sympathy and emerald flames were dying in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Miriam," Hermione sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, dear... I really wish I could help you," Miriam frowned.

"You can in a way."

"How?" Miriam asked.

"Let me see Oliver only for a little while today. I have some things to tell him," Hermione spoke softly.

Miriam knew what it was Hermione was referring to and she nodded.

"Very well," Miriam whispered.

"I'll go see him at lunch... for now I've got to go collect the breakfast trays and start the wash," Hermione informed as she stood up and left the room, Miriam's pitying eyes following her retreating back.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the clock. It was three in the afternoon and it was time for her lunch. She wished still that it was 2:59 or something instead of three. She turned to leave the wash room and looked in a mirror over the sink. She grabbed the brush laying there and ran it through her hair before straightening her uniform and grabbing the day's _Daily Prophet_. 

She walked down the hall and into Oliver's room where he sat looking at an advanced magic book. Padma had had him down in an empty room in the hospital earlier that day and said that he preformed all spells rather well after a try or two. Hermione smiled as he looked up upon hearing her enter.

"I was wondering where you went," Wood beamed. "I wanted to tell you thank you for yesterday. It was a lot of fun and I'm beginning to understand a little more about my profession."

"Good," Hermione muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked; he sensed something strange in her voice.

He watched her pull up a chair next to his bed and she sat down slowly while pulling out the paper.

"I want you to look at this," Hermione advised.

She handed Oliver the _Daily Prophet_ and watched as his eyes scanned the article. His face was contorted in deep, confused thought that she felt a little guilty and pained in seeing. When he finished, he laid the paper in his lap and furrowed his brow.

"I'm a- Kirsten's my- you mean tha-," Oliver stuttered confusedly.

"Listen carefully, Oliver," Hermione sighed as she grabbed a book off the bedside table and opened it to the book marker. "I'm going to read the rest of this to you and then explain something, okay?"

Oliver said nothing as he nodded and Hermione moved to close the curtains in the room as well as the door. When she sat back down, she cleared her throat and began to read.

"He took a step closer and my breathing picked up. My nerves had been on fire, and there had been a shiver hiding somewhere in my spine, I could feel it. He reached up and I turned my head to watch his hand come to rest on the back of my neck. The shiver came out of hiding and when I turned to look at him, all I saw was his lips meeting my own," she began.

She turned the page and felt her mind drift. She shook her head from the memory and continued in her reading.

"I had kissed guys before, sure. There had been Viktor and even Ron, not to mention Terry Boot and Cormac McLaggan, though he had been against my wishes in my sixth year. But this guy was, without competition and completely different. It was sweet and simple while at the same time fiery and passionate. It set me soaring and grounded me all at once. I froze and melted in one second all together. It was confusion and release, excitement and peace."

Oliver bowed his head as he thought about that kiss she just described. He licked his lips. He had felt that feeling before.

"I hardly knew what to think, though my body told me exactly what it wanted me to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We broke away only for a moment, and as I took a deep breath, reality came crashing in. I found myself pressed against a wall in an alley just off the sidewalk where we had first started kissing," Hermione continued.

"You read this to Kirsten?" Wood tried to joke, though there was something strange in his voice.

"Not this part... I lie to her in a way and say that they just kiss," Hermione informed. "But that's not the point here."

"Continue, then," Wood urged.

"He was assaulting my neck with his lips and all I could bring myself to do was grip at his back and listen to all sound come rushing back to my world. I heard his breathing first, coming in rapid and heavy. Then my own, sounding so lustful that I probably could have been mistaken for a dog in heat."

Wood snorted a moment with laughter and Hermione eyed him before swallowing and continuing to read.

"I laughed at myself when I first thought that and he broke away when he heard me laugh. He swallowed hard and I saw his Adam's apple move in his throat and strangely enough, all I could think about in that moment was kissing him there, tasting him even."

Oliver suddenly felt like his own neck was under examination and bowed his head a little more. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her lips moving while she read on.

"More sound came back to my world as I looked around the alley with him. Dripping of a drain spout, a cat rummaging some trash, and the distant sound of someone's television from a window above. He made a panting joke about that not being a romantic place, but I wouldn't hear much more of what he said as I pulled him back in for a kiss. That apparently got through to him because he Apparated us back to the hotel room he was staying in. Not a smart move, I'll admit that now," Hermione sighed. "But I hadn't cared in that moment. All I knew at that time was that there were two things between us. A lustful love and clothes."

Oliver suddenly felt an almost uncontrollable urge to pin Hermione to the wall and kiss her crazy. He shifted, his whole body was uncomfortable. She didn't seem to notice, that or she was trying to hide her own uncomfortable feelings.

"It hadn't taken us long to get past all of those restraints. As I think about it now, I think he might have been just as nervous as I was. He was my first. My only. I loved him more than I loved any in that moment. He gave me passion, power, love, lust, and he even took from me. Took my innocence, my breath, and my heart."

Hermione felt vulnerable under his eyes now, almost like she was under a strict inspection. She shook her hair back and pressed on with a slightly wavering voice as Oliver had the new feeling of power and possession rise in his gut.

"The next morning when I awoke in his arms, I recalled the night before and had expected to regret it, but didn't. It felt right in that moment, it felt right the morning after, and still does as I think about it now. I don't think I would have changed it at all."

Her voice broke there. That was it. It still felt right and they both knew it, even if he didn't fully remember it. She stopped, marking the page and closing the book.

"You see, Oliver," Hermione started. "Rash actions led to... things," she nodded to the paper on the bed and Wood looked at the picture of Hermione, Kirsten, and him.

"So, I am her father?" Wood questioned.

Hermione nodded and a frown bent her pink lips downward at the corners as tears surfaced in her eyes. Wood stared at her for a moment as all feeling died in him. The feeling of power, possession, love, lust, and even longing were void now, and all he could think about was being betrayed.

"Why would you hide it from me?" Oliver demanded in a low, deep voice.

Normally, Hermione would have loved that Scottish accent, but now, it was different. Painful even, almost like Mr. Bonham's voice that morning.

"Why, Hermione?"

"Because... you left and-"

"I left? I don't want to know about that," Wood sighed. "I want to know why you didn't come back."

"I thought that- that you-," Hermione bumbled, "I- thought that- I don't even know what I thought anymore."

"I need time to think about this," Oliver mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Hermione sniffed before a whimper escaped her.

She stood quickly and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Oliver looked at the paper in his lap. His eyes examined the two pictures of Hermione and him. Did he still love her? How could he after the bomb she just launched upon him?

He shook his head and picked up the book she left laying in the chair. He opened it to the marked spot and began reading.

_We stayed in his room all that day, just lounging around in hotel robes and sipping coffee while we cuddled. It was the single most relaxing thing in my life. We had just savored each other's company, nothing more than two young lovers on a high after crossing the most sincere point and diving head first into something we thought had been right._

_He took me home later that night and told me that he would be back around seven the next morning to see me. He stayed true to his promise and over the next two weeks, I went to see him at all his matches, each visit ending in a snogging session in the locker room afterwards. Foolish and uncalled for some might say, but we were in love._

_In love. Now that I think about it, we were playing a game that wasn't love. At least, I don't think it was. I might have been playing that, but I think that he was cheating if we were. By the end of a month, we started to see each other less and less. I had started at St. Mungo's and his practices became more important because his coach thought he was slipping._

_Then came a fateful day for the both of us. He had come to visit me at my old flat in Diagon Alley, and he caught me just as I was leaving for work. He seemed distracted and I felt worried, so I tried to get out of him what had been bothering him. He started something about I should know he loved me and that he didn't want to hurt me. I told him I didn't understand what he was getting at, he was making no sense at all with his broken and choppy sentences._

_Then a bomb dropped on my world. He had tried to say that he wouldn't be a very good boyfriend, but I stopped him. Pretty much told him to save it because I knew deep down this would happen. Truthfully, I hadn't known, but it felt like I should have. He chose Quidditch over me and that was that. I was on the outs and he was the rising star who was letting go of some stupid girl._

"I never let you go," Oliver muttered.

His head shot up and he stared in awe at the wall across the room. Had he really just said that? What made him say that?

He closed his eyes and thought hard. Nothing came to him. Stimulation. His brain needed to be stimulated into remembering. He grabbed books from the bedside table and flipped through them. The Hogwarts yearbook. Memory after memory, match after match, class after class, he remembered his Hogwarts years. They were still a foggy, but who remembers every single, tiny detail?

He grabbed the Puddlemere United book and flipped it open to the bio page on himself. He read the dates for which he started. He remembered his try-out, his first match, and his first win. He then recalled all his teammates and their nights out together. The other teams and even what happened the day that he lost his memory.

"I fell... the Bludger and the Bigonville player who kicked me... I remember it all," Wood said to himself in amazement.

He picked back up the book Hermione had been reading to him to see what more it might say, but the end was a saddening and disappointing one.

_And that was the end. No more love, no more fun, just no more. Our summer romance, fling, whatever, it was over. And I realized this: Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars. A spectacular moment of light in the heavens. A fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash... they're gone._

Wood flipped page after page until he finally reached the end. That was it? Was that truly all?

"No," he assured himself forcefully in a low growl.

He pushed everything from his lap to the bottom of the bed and got up. He stalked out of the room in search of Padma. He had a mission.

* * *

Hermione fell through the fireplace of The Burrow, startling Ron. 

"Bloody hell!" he gasped as he jumped up and stepped back.

Upon seeing Hermione's face, he quickly helped her to her feet. When he did, he caught a glimpse of her face. She had been crying, he could tell. There were black, wet lines on her face where the soot of the Floo had mixed with tears.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"I told him... and it's just like I thought," Hermione muttered.

By this time, Harry and Ginny were in the room as well after rushing in to see what was wrong with Ron.

"He's angry with me... it's all over, and I knew it would be," Hermione spoke as though getting ready to burst into a mad rant.

"Why don't you come have a nice strong cup of tea, Hermione?" Ginny offered sweetly as she walked over and took her friend's arm.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances and frowned.

"Poor 'Mione," Ron mumbled.

"Somehow I don't believe her though," Harry said suspiciously.

"What'd you mean?" Ron inquired.

"Well, you saw the three of them the other day – Kirsten, Hermione, and Wood – I don't think she's right. He likes Kirsten too much and I know he likes Hermione... I have a gut feeling about it," Harry explained.

"You never know," Ron sighed.

"I think I do," Harry said, "and I don't think it's over."


	15. Exclusive Canceled

**A/N:** Many great thanks to these people for reading and reviewing: _pottersgirl91, nehimasgift, svelte, PapayaCrazy, imakeeper, san01, Emi-Bum, dolphiz87, shadieladie, dwntwndanbrwn, LillyFan78, longtimefan-firsttimewriter, vagrantben, Kari-Hermione, RedandBlack12, aznquddtichchich, _and _Kuroumo._ Thanks also to those silent readers... hope you enjoy this chapter, only two more after this. So go to my website and vote for the next story whick will be posted on March 1st!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Exclusive Canceled**

Hermione stood outside the _Daily Prophet_ building, staring up at the dilapidated gray brick walls and boarded up windows. She looked around the streets of the south end of London and saw that Muggles would strangely cross the street when they got too near this building. '_Muggle repelling charm_' she thought to herself as she entered a narrow, dirty walkway beside the building. She climbed some cement stares and knocked on the door. The doorknob key hole began moving much like a mouth as and began to speak to her.

"State your business," an annoying female voice said before the doorknob yawned.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she whispered while looking around and hoping no one could see her. "I'm here for my meeting with the paper administrator. Had Mr. Bonham arrived yet? He'll be able to tell you."

"All righty, dear," the doorknob droned. "Just make a circular motion with your wand and if you're telling the truth, you'll get in."

'_If I'm telling the truth, I'll get in? What kind of ignorant bull-_'

"C'mon! I haven't got all day, deary," the doorknob hissed rudely.

Hermione pulled out her wand and began drawing a circle in the air. The keyhole on the door went back to normal size and a ghost like key of glittering green emerged from her wand and entered the keyhole. She watched as it turned in there and the lock clicked. She watched the door creak open and she entered into a dingy, damp hallway. It was no more than five foot long and four feet wide with an unsafe looking bar elevator at the end of the hall.

In that elevator was the ghost of a goblin who looked very tired and moody. Hermione walked up cautiously and stepped inside while giving a quick, nervous smile at it. Without so much as a word, the doors of the elevator clinked shut loudly, making her jump a little, and the goblin ghost began to speak.

"What floor?"

"Well, um... I'm not sure. Where's the administrator's office?" she replied.

"Fifth floor," it grumbled before moving a little stick like handle across at numbered dial to the picture of a Roman Numeral five.

Hermione stared around as the elevator began to move upward. As they went up, she caught glimpses of messy, paper covered news rooms and rooms with goblins counting money, as well as rooms with hundreds of owls inside waiting to deliver the papers. She even saw a room where hundreds of papers were magically printing. It was all very interesting, even so much so that she didn't see the elevator stop at the fourth floor instead of the fifth.

The door opened and Hermione was about to step out she someone blocked her way. She looked up and saw none other than the annoying reporter whose fault it was that she was even here. Lawrence R. Bewells.

"Fifth floor," he commanded coolly, not even noticing Hermione.

"You scumbag," she growled in a low way as the doors clinked shut once more. "You _dirty_... _foul_... _loathsome_, no... good son of a _bitch_!"

Without warning, Hermione lunged at the man just as the doors opened once more. They tumbled out onto the floor and screams issued. Hermione was sitting on Lawrence's back, pounding away at his shoulders with her fists. He was trying his best to shield his head and roll over to get her to stop while yelling for help.

Hermione soon found herself frozen and dropping sideways to the floor. '_Now I'm sorry I ever did that to Neville in our first year at Hogwarts_' she thought bitterly while planning to attack Lawrence again as soon as she could stand.

"Ms. Granger!" Mr. Bonham roared. "How dispicable! I expect better from my hospital workers."

Hermione found her limbs movement returned to her and she quickly got up, words flowing from her mouth that no sane witch would ever dare speak even by themselves. Lawrence's eyes went wide and he stood there gaping as she glared daggers at him.

"This is all _your_ fault, you sick _bastard_!" she finished while huffing.

"Ms. Granger, control yourself!" Bonham bellowed.

Hermione closed her mouth, satisfied that she had got to get that out before Bonham had stopped her. She stood there breathing heavily as Bonham cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"The administrator isn't here today... I'm surprised you're even here, Mr. Bewells," Bonham stated regally.

"And why's that?" Lawrence panted while straightening his robes and his hair.

"Well, I figured that you would be at the press conference with the Puddlemere United coach and team," Bonham replied.

"I wasn't allowed to go. Besides... Wood's not there and neither is his _sweet_ little girlfriend," Lawrence shrugged before grinning evilly at Hermione who pursed her lips and crossed her arms while fighting down the urge to tackle him once more. "So, where's your daughter? And when I say _your_, I of course mean you and Wood's."

"Blow it out your-"

"Ms. Granger," Bonham hissed. "Come along, then. I have no need to be here if our meeting is canceled. We'll take care of this later."

With that, Bonham gestured for Hermione to lead the way to the elevator. Hermione did and she go in with Bonham, the both of them getting off at the fourth floor to use the Floo to get to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Is it true that Oliver Wood was hurt?" bellowed a report of the crowd of other reporters and flashes of cameras. 

"Yes, in fact, it i-"

"What a dumb question!" Amy Ashford screamed. "Anyone who saw the match could have told you that Oliver was really hurt and that he's not faking!"

"Miss Ashford! Miss Ashford!"

"It's Mrs. Byington!" Amy growled.

"Did you marry Brian Byington after finding out about Wood and the Healer from St. Mungo's?"

"Are you trying to make him jealous?"

"NO! I'm not!" Amy yelled. "You're all very, _very_ ignorant!"

With that, Amy rose violently from her seat and stormed away. Brian sighed and turned to the reporters to answer then once and for all.

"Amy and I have been in love ever since her first year on the team. She's never been anything more to Oliver than a teammate... at the most like a little sister... ask anyone. Besides, Amy and I are currently expecting a baby," Brian informed before rising and heading out after Amy.

The reporters buzzed for a moment and questions started to fly once more.

"Coach! Coach? What will you do with both Amy and Oliver gone?"

"I'm not going to do anything at the moment. Fate will help the course of things because Oliver is due to return tomorrow to the team. Miss Ashford will just have to stop playing and we'll be using our reserve Seeker or possibly holding try-outs for a new one because we don't foresee her returning after the birth of their baby," the Puddlemere coach replied as the rest of the team, all except Oliver, Brian, and Amy, looked on.

"Will you be replacing Byington, too?" asked a reporter in the front of the crowd room. "Rumor has it that he's retiring... and with a baby on the way, that would make things more reasonable."

"I just might have to," the coach sighed. "That's all for today."

The team and their coach rose and filed out, all with heads hung and turned away from the cameras.

* * *

Hermione sat in the potions room watching a potion brew. She felt nervous. What had that conference with Puddlemere been about? Did she and Oliver, or rather Lawrence more than she and Oliver, cause the team trouble? 

Hermione sighed and stood up as the potion began changing from a light yellow to a periwinkle blue. She began ladling it out into little bottles, corking each and setting them into a storage container to be refrigerated. She was halfway through the cauldron when someone entered the room.

Hermione looked up to see a smiling Padma enter. She had a brown paper bag in her hand and her purse on her shoulder.

"Ready for lunch?" Padma inquired.

"Just let me finish this," Hermione sighed.

"Here, let me help," Padma offered while sitting her things down on the lab table top and picking up another ladle.

She began helping Hermione and within minutes, they were on their way to lunch.

"So, how did the meeting with Bonham and the paper guy go?" Padma asked as they took a seat in the cafeteria.

"Actually, the administrator for the paper wasn't there," Hermione explained. "He was out at some kind of press conference with the Puddlemere team. I just hope that Oliver and the team aren't in any trouble on my account."

"That's not your fault," Padma pointed out as she pulled a sandwich from the paper began and unwrapped it.

"Yes, but I should have known better and stuck to the rul-"

"Stuck to the rules, yeah, yeah. Don't stick a toe out of line, blah, blah," Padma droned. "Screw the rules... look at all the good things that came to you and Harry and Ron in school when you guys didn't follow the rules."

"Yeah, but that's different," Hermione shrugged as she picked over the salad she had bought for lunch.

"Whatever you say," Padma muttered. "At least now you could maybe see Oliver... he's leaving tomorrow, you know."

"Is he?" Hermione asked quickly as though checking to see if Padma were serious.

"Mmhmm," Padma mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. "He's... he's just got to take a test and prove that he's capable of magic and such before he'll be released."

"I guess that's the end of that, then," Hermione said in a rather glum way.

"I don't know about that," Padma giggled in an almost inaudible way.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," Padma teased.

"Padma Patil, you tell me what you said right now or else I'll do to you what I did to that Bewells fellow this morning," Hermione threatened.

"I just sai- wait... What did you do?" Padma pressed.

"Well," Hermione uttered with a blush creeping into her cheeks.

She then explained how she had tackled the nasty reporter, and Padma laughed heartily at it. By the time lunch was over, the two of them were smiling and joking as they headed back to work.

"Oh, Hermione, by the way," Padma called as she headed for the stairs. "Come up to the ward after you're done work... I've got something to show you."

"Okay," Hermione responded before entering the potions room to finish off work until nine that night when she would go to visit Padma and see what she wanted.

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around before Hermione knew it. She had just finished clearing away the ingredients for the potions she had been making when Padma poked her head through the door. 

"Are you coming or not?" Padma asked impatiently, yet there was a sort of excitement in her voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione half laughed while shaking her head.

She stored the ingredients in the cupboard as Padma walked over and turned off the lights, pulling Hermione out of the room and locking it.

"What's the big hurry?" Hermione questioned.

"Just c'mon," Padma urged.

They made their way up to the Janus Thickey Ward and Hermione noticed that all the lights in the halls were off and the doors to every room but one were shut. Light fall into the hall in a long rectangle on the floor which they neared with every step.

"Just in there," Padma directed with a little shove on Hermione's lower back.

Hermione stepped into the room and Padma shut and locked the door behind her. Hermione stared around, but no one was in there. There was a strangeness there, though. The bed had been removed from the room, and a round table with a red cloth over it had been set in the middle of the room to replace it. There were two candles on the table which was covered in rose petals and two spotless white plates.

Hermione walked into the room further and looked all around. Still no one. The curtains were drawn and two chairs sat empty. Hermione turned to go knock on the door for Padma to let her out when she bumped into Oliver.

"Wood," she gasped in surprise. "Wha-What's all... what's all this?"

"A surprise for you," Oliver replied as he stepped closer to her.

There seemed to be no space between them at all. Hermione went to step backwards, but Oliver's right hand caught the small of her back and she had no choice but to stay put.

"I remember now," he whispered.

"You remember?" Hermione repeated. "Remember what?"

"All of it... Quidditch and Hogwarts and things between us," Oliver explained.

"Us?"

"Yes, us," Wood said while pulling a book from his back jean pocket.

Hermione recognized it in an instant. It was the book she had written. The one about her and Oliver and their summer together which had brought about the conception of their beautiful little daughter, Kirsten.

"What about us?" Hermione laughed nervously, trying to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

She turned her head away and stared at the table.

"What about us?" Wood repeated skeptically. "Hermione... I'm talking about what we had. The love we shared."

"That was nothing more than ignorance. Look at where it got me! I'm a single parent and we're just friends because you had an accident. Just friends because of an accident," she said loudly as though trying to get it through his head.

She pushed herself away. Why was she fighting this? She didn't even need to really think about that. She knew why; she had read that book he held in his hand too. She just didn't want to go through losing him again. There he was, standing before her, trying to seduce her and make her succumb to him so that they could share one more night and then he would leave tomorrow. He would go back to Quidditch and she would be forgotten as part of the past once more. Nothing more than a forgotten memory.

"Hermione, listen to me," Oliver commanded gently as he grabbed her by the elbows, watching the tears well in her eyes. "I know you think this is wrong because of the trouble it's gotten both us into already, but I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow and we can do this," Wood promised.

"No... no, we can't," Hermione whimpered. "You're going back to Quidditch and it will fill your life and you won't have time for me _or_ Kirsten."

"No, you're wrong," Oliver said forcefully. "I missed five years of her life and I left you by complete mistake. Why hadn't you told me back then that you were expecting her?"

"Because even I didn't know then-"

"Why didn't you tell me when you did find out?"

"Because I didn't want to hear you reject me again," Hermione snapped, tears splashing down her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have rejected you again... I didn't reject you the first time," Oliver pointed out. "I was merely trying to tell you that I didn't think things would work out because of my playing Quidditch-"

"You would choose that over me and that was the thing that drove me to keep everything secret," Hermione cried.

"Will you let me finish?" Wood hissed. "I wanted both things in my life... you and Quidditch."

"Well, you can't have your butterbeer and drink it, too," Hermione sighed heavily.

"Why not?" Wood quizzed. "Would you not accompany me to all those places? Would you not let Kirsten come along and grow up seeing the world?"

"What kind of life is that for a child, Oliver?" Hermione pointed out. "Is that really the way to raise a child? Moving them from one spot to another so that they can't have any real friends or so that they know nothing but moving from one place to another? Is that what you want for her?"

"No, I just-"

"Just can't make this work," Hermione sighed.

She walked past Wood and pulled out her wand, unlocking the door as Oliver crossed the floor to her quickly. He swept her into his arms and hugged her to him as tears filled even his eyes.

"Please... please don't leave like this," Oliver begged. "I love you... I love Kirsten... I love you both."

"We really have no choice," Hermione muttered into his shoulder. "Kirsten can't grow up like that and it's too hard for you to come home after every match and then go back out for practices and appearances... we'd still never seen you."

With that, Hermione parted from Oliver and left the room. Wood stood there for a moment before dropping to his knees and slamming his fists against the floor. He leaned back against the wall and a tear trailed down his cheek. He wished now that he really hadn't remembered, and that he could have stayed on there at the hospital with Hermione.


	16. Suffering and Explaining

**A/N: **Thanks to: _mald1983, Emi-Bum, pottersgirl91, san01, tofuubeaver, vagrantben, Kari-Hermione, imakeeper, nehimasgift, RedandBlack12, Kuroumo, shadieladie, svelte, PapayaCrazy, KayKay2007, _and _aznqudditchchick._ I couldn't have made it this far without y'all... 227 reviews! Hopefully I can make it to 250 by the end... that's only one more chapter away in case you're wondering, so review, ReViEw, REVIEW! And thanks again... now, here's the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Suffering and Explaining**

"You've got to tell her," Ginny's head said from the fireplace of Hermione's living room.

"Do you know what that would do to her? What if she decides to hate me for it?" Hermione pointed out in a panicked sort of way.

"She won't... you're pretty much all she has except Harry, me, my family, and yours. She won't hate you, believe me. Just tell her," Ginny urged. "Oh. I've got to go. Harry's home with the groceries."

"Thanks, Gin. I'll see you later this week."

With that, Ginny's head faded from the fireplace and a small billowing cloud of black smoke rose for a moment before disappearing in the breeze that flowed through Hermione's house from the open kitchen window.

Just last night, Hermione had fought with Oliver about his wanting to be part of her and Kirsten's life once more. She, of course, couldn't allow that. He wasn't going to give up Quidditch and she couldn't go dragging their daughter all over God's creation; that was no way for a child to grow up. But that didn't change the fact that Kirsten had a right to know about her father.

Hermione sighed and thought about Oliver for a moment. He would be given a test today and then released as long as he passed. Hopefully he was gone before she went in to get her check. She couldn't bare seeing him again, she didn't think. It was all too heart wrenching for her to know that things weren't going to work out because he still loved Quidditch more than her and even their daughter now.

"Kirsten," Hermione called from the living room. "Come in here."

Within moments, the back kitchen screen door opened and scrambling little feet could be heard.

Kirsten jumped over the arm of the couch and took a seat next to her mother, panting from her race from outside with no one.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly. "Is it about my birthday!"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Hermione said with a forced smile.

"What is it, then?"

"Just listen to me," Hermione sighed.

Sensing a strain in her mother's demeanor, Kirsten quieted and faced her mother on the couch. What was she going to tell her?

"Now, before I say anything, do you know how much I love you?" Hermione quizzed.

"This much," Kirsten said while spreading her arms as wide as they would go.

"More," Hermione smiled, a lone tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"More than more," Kirsten giggled.

"Exactly. And you know that I only want the best for you, right?" Hermione continued.

Kirsten said nothing to this, only nodded. Hermione then took a deep breath and went on with her explanation.

"You remember your favorite bedtime story?" Again, the little girl nodded. "Those people... remember I said I know them really well?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those people are Oliver and I," Hermione spoke softly.

"Really?" Kirsten exclaimed. "But-," then something dawned on the little girl. They weren't together anymore. "What happened?"

"He wanted to play Quidditch and I couldn't stay with him," Hermione admitted.

"Oh... then what?"

"Then I had you," Hermione replied. "You... my sweet little bundle of joy. My blessing and greatest love."

"Why did my daddy leave?"

"To play Quidditch," Hermione answered, hoping against hope that the little girl she loved so dearly would catch on.

"He left to play Quidditch, too?" Kirsten frowned.

"Kirsten, baby... your father, um... he is- How much do you love Oliver?" Hermione inquired.

"A lot... he's my best friend," Kirsten responded.

"Do you love him like a daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I- wait," Kirsten said, the smile she had started the sentence with fading so quickly that it was heart breaking. "Is Oliver- is he...?"

"Yes, Kirsten, he is," Hermione finally broke. "He's your father. And he loves you so much."

"Then why did he leave?" Kirsten shouted as tears spilled quickly over her little rosy cheeks.

"He didn't know about you when he left. He didn't know you would be coming," Hermione explained. "I didn't even know until a little while after he left."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kirsten muttered, her voice softened and her tears frozen in her eyes, making them sparkle.

"Because Mommy was afraid to tell him," Hermione sighed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kirsten's ear.

"But you aren't afraid of anything," Kirsten whispered.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Hermione admitted.

"Oh... well, you don't have to be afraid, Momma," Kirsten breathed as she reached up and hugged Hermione around the neck. "I won't leave you because I love you."

Hermione felt a tingling rush over her body and tears blurred her eyes quickly as she looked upward and smiled, causing the tears to roll forth. She hugged Kirsten with all her might and thanked God for her.

* * *

A week removed from his release at St. Mungo's, Oliver felt as though he need to go back because someone was seriously draining the life from him. 

"Wood! C'mon!" shouted his coach from the ground at the middle of the Puddlemere pitch.

Oliver rolled his eyes and grunted angrily. He was frustrated and his goal blocking had been suffering since he had left St. Mungo's.

"Are you all right, Oliver?" Amy called from the stands.

She might have not played anymore, now a month pregnant, but she still showed up to cheer her husband and the rest of the team on.

"Fine," Wood mumbled to no one but himself as he shook his head and hunched his shoulders, readying himself for play once more.

"All right, let's get this going, then... _again_," the coach sighed as he blew a whistle and things went chaotic.

Three Chasers raced up field through an obstacle course as Beaters practiced in an enclosure at the bottom of the field about ten feet up. They were practicing aiming and such as Wood glared at the approaching Chasers.

Flashes of his accident hit him, but that phased him in no way. He leaned low on the broom and prepared for the block. '_Almost there_' he thought, his mind drifting back to his days on the Gryffindor team.

--Flashback--

_He glided slowly from right to left as Marcus Flint and two Slytherin Chasers knocked his Chasers off their brooms and laughed as they got hit with Bludgers. Wood glared and gripped his broom handle as tight as possible while the neared. Ten feet away... seven feet... four feet. The throw. Block!_

_Wood smirked and laughed as Flint cursed and the Gryffindor crowd cheered. Oliver looked around at them and spotted one out of the crowd that he cared more about than any other. Hermione._

_She was jumping up and down, a glowing smile on her laughing face as she screamed for Gryffindor and shook her red and gold banner. Madam Hooch's whistle blew._

"_Wood!"_

--End Flashback--

"For the love of Merlin... earth to Oliver!" the coach was screaming frantically as he blew his whistle to get Oliver's attention.

Wood snapped from his reverie in just enough time to see the Quaffle fly past his left side and into the goal on his far left.

"Bloody hell!" Wood cursed as he went down to where the coach was calling everyone in.

The team walked across the field, all huffing and panting from their practice.

"Oliver, what's going on up there? You forget how to play?"

"Coach," Kelly hissed.

"I haven't forgot how to play," Wood sneered.

"Then where's your head, boy?" the coach groaned.

"I just- I'm-"

"You're not afraid of another accident, are you, Oliver?" Kelly asked.

"No!" Wood snapped. "Just- bloody forget it. I need a break."

With that, Oliver stalked off the field and over to the locker room doors. He opened them only to have enough warning time to drop to the ground as an ear aching screech sounded and a flurry of white feathers appeared.

"Ruddy owl," Oliver grumbled as he stood up.

He continued on his way into the locker room and began removing his pads, throwing them angrily into his locker. He dropped down onto the bench and rested his head in his hands as he took a deep breath and gave way to the vision of Hermione's face once more.

"I'm going to end up going insane," Wood sighed as he stood up and removed his shirt.

There was another screech from the owl as it landed on top of his locker and dropped a letter onto the floor.

"Fan mail," Oliver grouched as he picked the letter up and tossed it into the top of his locker before grabbing his towel and heading for the shower.

It was too bad that he failed to notice the writing on the letter. The writing of someone he cared about greatly.

* * *

A little less than two days later, Oliver sat in that same locker room awaiting the coach's orders to walk out onto the field. Tonight was the usual pre-season 'Meet the Team' appearance banquet thing, whatever you wanted to call it, and Oliver was feeling rather tired. 

He had been up early each morning, and out on the pitch three hours before any of the rest of the team. He was slowly, snailishly to be exact, improving on his blocking. He sighed and leaned down, resting his forearms on his thighs as he prepared himself for the headache of screaming fans that awaited the team's arrival.

"Everyone ready?" the coach gushed as he came dashing into the locker room. "It's a packed house tonight."

"Cheer up, Oliver," Amy whispered in his ear as she patted his back.

Oliver sighed and stood up, as he did, his head hit something feather light and it came falling out of the top of his locker. He stooped to pick it up and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the parchment.

"Daddy," Oliver breathed, reading the address label.

* * *

Kirsten looked around at everyone who was gathered at The Burrow. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, her grandma and grandpa Granger, her mom, Ron, Luna, the twins, Ginny, Harry, and even Padma. 

"Make a wish and blow out your candles, Kirsten," chimed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

Kirsten forced a smile and leaned forward over the huge cake on the table with six crackling sparkler like candles. She sighed, sadness creasing her forward as she thought for a moment. She then took the deepest breath she could muster, held it for a moment, and then let it all out in a raspberry blowing sound which extinguished the candles.

"Time to cut the cake," Ron called, removing his arm from around Luna and picking up the knife.

He and Mrs. Weasley began cutting cake and handing it out as Luna and Ginny took over on ice cream. Fred and George wandered a short way away and were playing with something they were hunched over. Hermione noticed this and the fact that they were trying to light it with their wands.

"What are you two up to!" she bellowed as she advanced across the yard toward them.

In the commotion, Kirsten slipped down away from the table and was heading for the house when Harry walked over and picked her up.

"Why, hello there, birthday girl!" he laughed as he held her bridal style and spun her around. "How about some cake and ice cream. I'll rock, paper, scissors you for the iced rose."

"You can have it," Kirsten sighed.

Harry frowned and sat her down, kneeling down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought he'd be here," Kirsten sniffled as she fought back tears.

"C'mon now... it's your birthday. No crying," Harry scolded playfully.

"It's _my_ birthday... I'll cry if I want to," Kirsten pouted.

Harry laughed and began singing lightly in her ear.

"It's my birthday, I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to."

Kirsten faltered and laughed at his antics and he scooped her up and headed for the food table. Just as they neared it, though, a loud bang issued out over the yard and everyone jumped, turning to the twins and Hermione who were all three sprawled on the ground under bright pink firework writing. _Happy 6th Birthday Squirt!_

Kirsten laughed and cheered as Fred and George stood and bowed, Hermione glaring and wiping black soot from her clothes and face.

"You two," she grumbled as she rolled her eyes and huffed angrily.

"You should've stayed back," Fred advised a little too late as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Aren't uh... burnt, are you?" George asked as he grinned from ear to ear.

"No... just blackened," Hermione grouched.

"Thank you, Fred. Thank you, George," Kirsten squealed as she leaped from Harry's arms, stumbling as she hit the ground and running to the twins, attaching herself to George's midsection.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't help but smile as she turned to Harry who offered her a napkin. She took it, punching him playfully on the arm as he smirked in a way that said he was fighting back a laugh at her. She wiped her face, and as she looked up to say something to Harry, something caught her eye.

Coming up the gravel driveway to The Burrow was a dark figure. She couldn't quite make it out, but she saw that it was a man with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly bowed. He was walking at a rather slow pace and he seemed to be staring at his feet.

"Momma, look!" Kirsten half yelled, half laughed as she stood across the yard with the twins.

They were lighting off more fireworks, these ones coming out as dragons, centaurs, unicorns, and pixies. Hermione nodded and waved, turning back to the driveway which the man was now halfway up.

"A middle piece or an edge, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she held an empty plate and waited for Hermione to pick her piece of cake.

"None right now, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, you're going to eat," Molly clucked as she cut a rather large portion of the edge and placed it on a plate.

Hermione took it and wandered away from the table, sitting the plate down on a bench next to her dad.

"What's the matter, Hermione, darling?" he asked as she turned back to the drive and watched the shadowy figure get closer, now three fourths of the way up the drive and coming slowly into the dim light of the decorations for Kirsten's party.

"Nothing, Dad," Hermione replied as she started over, very slowly, toward the drive.

She was in a different zone in that moment. She lost track of the distance she was walking, had walked, had left to walk. She lost realization of her surroundings, that is until a great bang issued overhead and she whipped around quickly to see the sky light up a sea green and baby blue as a unicorn dashed and pranced about the sky. Everyone from the party clapped and cheered as the color died in the sky and it went back to its normal dark blue covered in little, barely visible white dots that were stars.

Hermione turned back to the drive and saw that the figure had stopped, their head raised toward the sky. She started over toward them again as they stood there, stalk still, eyes on the sky. She quickened her pace, her breathing picking up as she heard another one of the twin's fireworks whizzing up into the sky.

Light purple and yellow lit everything up and Hermione finally saw who was standing in the drive. The gravel crunched under her feet, only just enough for her and the man standing near her to hear. Everyone else was oblivious to the fact that they were there, staring at one another with everything in the world to say, but not speaking a word.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally asked.

"I was invited," he muttered as he held out a letter written by a child with the word _Daddy_ written in the address area.


	17. Wishes Do Come True

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers for sticking through this 17 chaptered success with me, and an even bigger thanks to all of these people for reviewing through it: _pottersgirl91, tofuubeaver, san01, dwntwndanbrwn, vagrantben, imakeeper, nehimasgift, PapayaCrazy, Kuroumo, monsterme, DayStar-chan, Emi-Bum, svelte, Vera-Sabe_ (haven't heard from you in a while on here... glad you're back, even if only to read this story), _longtimefan-firsttimewriter, xXCrackRomanticXx, KayKay2007, RedandBlack12_, and _Tigerstripes17._

Last chapter all. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did. I couldn't have asked for a better group of reviewers... and readers too! I will say this, there's an idea for a sequel in the works now. The summary is on my website on the My Writing Teasers page. And I must apologize for the extremely delay in posting this chapter. For you see, Admin suspended me from uploading and posting anything until 12:25 a.m.(eastern time) today (the 7th). And all because I wrote a songfic. Angered? You bet I was!

So angered, that I've started a petition against the ban on songfics. Want to sign it? Tell me in your review! Thanks again everyone, I'm forever grateful to you all!

Without further ado... Chapter 17.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Wishes Do Come True**

Kirsten looked around the yard for her mother. She was nowhere in sight. She ran to the table where Mrs. Weasley was talking with Padma, Ginny, and Harry. She wasn't there.

"Have you seen my mum?" Kirsten asked.

"She walked over there," Mrs. Weasley replied, pointing in the direction of Mr. Granger.

Kirsten ran to her grandfather and saw that no one was there except her grandmother, grandfather, and Mr. Weasley. She looked around the yard once more and saw Luna and Ron sitting at a table, Luna playing with Tarot Cards while Ron stuffed his face. The twins were cleaning up where they had let off all their fireworks, and yet, there was no Hermione.

"Momma!" Kirsten shouted as she wandered around the yard.

Then she spotted her standing in the driveway with a man. Who was he? Kirsten ran over and stopped about four feet from them when she saw who her mother was standing with. Oliver Wood.

"You came!" Kirsten exclaimed before running over and jumping on him, taking him to the ground.

He said nothing as he sat up and hugged the little girl to him. Hermione stood there smiling, tears in her eyes, that is until she saw a flash from the nearby trees. '_Bewells_' Hermione thought haughtily.

She pulled out her wand slowly and made no move to show that she was going to do anything. The flash came again and Hermione glared in the direction of the trees while keeping her head turned to Oliver and Kirsten who were still hugging.

When Wood stood up, Kirsten still clinging to him and crying happily, Hermione made her move. She pretended to be helping Wood to his feet, but instead, she aimed her wand and cast her spell.

"_Stupefy!_"

There was a howl from the trees and a flash and all was silent once more. It was then that all the party's occupants turned to see what was happening. Hermione rushed over to the trees and Mr. Weasley accompanied her along with Ron and Harry.

The four of them came back carrying Lawrence Bewells within their ranks. He was unconscious, his camera just dangling from his neck.

"Set him down," Hermione ordered as she brought him back around.

Bewells sat up and shook his head as Hermione removed the camera from his neck.

"I believe I know what to do with this," Hermione stated as she held it out by it's neck cord and blasted it to pieces.

Lawrence bellowed out his protests, but it was too late.

"Now just what in the ruddy hell are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"I followed your boyfriend there... I had to think something was up when he went running out of the party at the Puddlemere pitch. So, I followed him here," Lawrence admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You've no right to be here," Fred growled as he and George pulled out their wands and pointed them at him.

"Did you ever think that celebrities are people as well... normal people who grew up with a mother and a father, and have a right to have a family without the world peering in on them," George pointed out with gritted teeth as he jabbed his wand in Lawrence's direction.

"Leave it go, boys," Mrs. Weasley said as she and Author began ushering everyone back toward the house.

Oliver sat Kirsten down as he glared at Lawrence and he was about to grab Kirsten's hand when she ran over to Bewells. He was getting up and she pushed him, making him fall face first into the dirt. He rolled over to grab her, but he only ended up grabbing himself after she quickly kicked him in a little below the belt.

Hermione gasped and Oliver stood there stunned as the twins laughed and Ron grabbed Kirsten.

"Serves you right," Ron laughed as he carried the little girl on his shoulders back up to the house while singing 'For she's a jolly good birthday girl' with Harry and the twins.

Hermione shook her head, and Oliver shrugged his shoulders, leaving Bewells lay in the drive as he turned to follow Hermione back to The Burrow.

Once in the house, Mrs. Weasley made tea for everyone and they all sat in the living room, all except Hermione and Oliver. Wood stood out in the kitchen, watching Hermione pace next to the table and wondering if she would wear a hole in the floor before she sat down.

"Hermione," Oliver began, but she stopped him right there as she held up her hand to him.

"You know," Hermione started as she stopped and then looked up at him, arms folded across her chest. "That you're just getting her hopes up to come here and act like you're going to be involved in her life."

"I'm not trying to get anyone's hopes up," Oliver remarked.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"Stopping myself from making the same mistake twice. I left you once and I'm not going to do it again... that's too foolish a thing to do again."

"Oliver, don't try an-"

"Don't try and what? Come back? Do you not want me to? Hermione, listen... I missed the first five – almost six – years of my daughter's life and a wonderful five – again almost six – years being with you to raise her," Wood plead desperately. "I'm not going to miss out on the rest of her life, and I'm not going to leave you to live out your life with another man who can't even be half of what I know I am to you."

"And what is it that you are to me, Oliver Wood?" Hermione demanded somewhat angrily. "What more are you than a memory? A character in a book that I read to my daughter every night? The father of my child who hasn't been there? What more are you?"

Wood stood stunned for a moment. Was he really all that to her? Surely, he was something good to her.

"I'm your first... your only," Wood spoke softly. "Aren't I the only one you've ever loved in a way that's more than anyone you've loved before? Wasn't it – at some point – something good in your life? You mention all the bad, but I don't think you understand... this hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I miss you more than anything I could miss in my life... I can't even play the game I love to play because I'm always thinking about you."

"Don't lie to me, Oliver Wood!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm not lying to you," Wood hissed. "What makes you think I'm lying to you?"

"Because you left me once before for that damn game... why would you stay now?"

"Ever heard of learning from your mistakes?" Oliver growled back. "And, besides, I've told you before – or at least I thought I had told you – I wasn't really trying to leave you for Quidditch. I had thought that you could find better than me because I didn't think that once you started at St. Mungo's that we would see each other all that often."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She gave a resigned sigh and bowed her head before speaking again, this time calmly.

"Oliver, I don't want to believe you're back or tell our daughter that you are unless I know for certain," Hermione muttered. "I don't want to see her little heart crushed in the same way that mine was when I heard you were leaving."

"Give me this last season with the team... please," Oliver begged. "Just this last season because they won't be able to find anyone to replace me in time. Kirsten and you can come around with me just for this year, and after that, I'm going to find a job somewhere else, I _promise_."

"Where, Oliver? A job where?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't know... in the Ministry in the Magical Games and Sports Department, or something," Oliver raved. "Just give me this chance to be with you... to be apart of my daughter's life, too."

His eyes were full of emotion that just pleaded and tugged at Hermione to say yes. She always did have trouble turning away from that face.

"What about my job, though?" Hermione questioned softly with a smile.

"Can't you just ple- What?" Wood asked in slow astonishment.

"I'll give you that chance, but what, sir, am I to do about my job while I'm traveling the world with you and our daughter?" Hermione repeated.

"You're- you're going to- to give me a chance?" Wood inquired excitedly.

She didn't have time to answer though as he rushed around the table and planted his lips on hers. It was a kiss like she had never gotten before. Sure, she had had many first time kisses with Oliver, but this was another like no other. It was built up excitement released with passion and happiness that no one but they could know in that moment.

Oliver was about to deepen the kiss when he heard something clatter in the hallways just outside the kitchen. He and Hermione parted, turning to see four red heads peering around the corner. Hermione blushed and Wood raised a brow as Ginny was helped up by George. Fred glared at Ron and smacked him on the back of the head as Ron picked up a broom a dust pan, his face fiery with embarrassment.

"What _are_ you four doing?" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice scolded as she stood with her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot. "I thought you said that you were going to get the tea, Ginerva Weasley."

"I-"

"Yeah! Shame on you," Fred and George said in unison while crossing their arms and shaking their heads.

"And you two! I should have known that when Ginny left the room that you weren't going to the restroom," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Yeah!" Fred said to his twin.

"_Or_ going to get something you forgot outside," Mrs. Weasley snapped at Fred who grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Ron laughed and Mrs. Weasley rounded on him next.

"And I don't know-"

"I did do what I said I was going to when I left the room," Ron protested before Molly could finish. "I changed my shirt," he added as he gestured to his new T-shirt which was free from tea spills.

"But you're still just as guilty," Mrs. Weasley stated. "Now back into the living room with the lot of you!"

"Yes, mum," they all mumbled while filing past Molly who smiled sweetly at Wood and Hermione before turning to leave.

Hermione turned back to Oliver and was about to say something when Ginny's voice interrupted her.

"Hate to barge in again," Ginny teased as she winked. "But uh, can you bring the tea in when you come in if you're not too busy and it's not cold by then?"

Hermione shot a playful glare before nodding and then turning back to Oliver as Ginny left.

"I think you've made me the happiest man on earth tonight," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and they swayed a little in each other's arms.

"That's good," Hermione smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent that she had missed so much over the years.

* * *

"C'mon, Momma!" Kirsten shouted from the living. 

Hermione sat in the kitchen of her home. Oliver and Kirsten were waiting on her so that they could Apparate to the Puddlemere locker rooms for the first match of the season. Hermione yelled back that she was coming as she took the last drink of her coffee.

"Hey, Miss Granger," Wood joked from the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione replied. "Just let me finish this sentence."

"Sentence for what?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Hermione and leaned over her shoulder to read what she had been writing.

There he saw a familiar book, and on a page where there had once been a sad ending, a new paragraph was started.

_It's been my experience that has led me to guess this: All endings are beginnings, whether we know it or not, and that's where our story picks up. With the ending of a summer romance and the beginning of a life together as a family. One daughter, a mother, and now a father. They might have their hardships, but they're going to make it through all that with each other still intact._

"Do you think so?" Wood asked as he leaned down further and kissed her cheek.

"Mmhmm," Hermione smirked as she placed her quill in the book and shut it.

"Get a room, but later on," Kirsten said in disgust from the doorway of the kitchen. "We've got a Quidditch match to go to."

Hermione and Oliver exchanged glances before laughing and chasing her into the living room. Oliver scooped her up and they Apparated into the locker room where Amy, still the team's most energetic member, now two months along into pregnancy, was trying to rile the team up.

"C'mon! We're going to win this!" Amy shouted. "I'll bet you ten Galleons we- Oh! Hello Oliver... Kirsten. Hermione."

"Hi," they all chimed as Wood began to put on his pads.

"We're going to get a good seat," Hermione said as she, Kirsten, and Amy left. "So, who are they playing today?" Hermione asked as they made their way through the stands.

"Bigonville," Amy answered nervously.

Hermione felt a little nervous ball settle into her stomach, and it grew as Wood came out onto the pitch. His game had improved tremendously ever since Kirsten started to attend the practices as their water girl. She would cheer him on from the sidelines of the pitch as he blocked every goal that came his way.

"Go Brian!" Amy shouted as she jumped up and pumped her fist in the air when Puddlemere scored.

The Puddlemere team was making quick work of the Bombers, and it looked as though they would never score because they could never keep the Quaffle long enough. But, suddenly, a Bludger hit one of the Puddlemere Chasers and sent them spiraling away, unhurt, but out of the way.

Bigonville took possession, and Hermione held her breath as three Bomber Chasers headed for Oliver. Flashes of accidents passed over Hermione's mind while Kirsten screamed beside her, though her daughter sounded very distant. Hermione bit down on her lip and watched as Oliver jumped up on his broom, jumping over a Bludger and blocking the Bigonville score attempt.

Kirsten and Hermione burst into cheers as Amy danced about in a circle yelling something about Bigonville sucks.

The game ended after only an hour and a half of play, the final score four-hundred and sixty to two-hundred and ten with Puddlemere as the victor. Amy, Hermione, and Kirsten raced down onto the field and through the crowd of reporters that was already starting to form. The cameras flashed a thousand watts per minute as Oliver hugged Hermione and held Kirsten close to his side.

"Mr. Wood!"

"Oliver Wood!"

The reporters' shouts were coming from all directions and flashes were blinding the three as each reporter asked the same thing.

"Are you married now?"

"Is she really your daughter?"

"How long have you been together?"

"So the article by Lawrence Bewells in the _Prophet_ was true!"

"Yeah, she's mine," Wood said with pride as he squeezed Kirsten to his side and smiled down at her. "And she's a damn smart little devil as well as a ruddy good Quidditch player. Of course, that's to be expected," he added with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"To answer your other question: no... we weren't together during the time that that _ridiculous_ article was printed," Wood finished.

Another round of shouts were put forth and Kirsten stuck her fingers in her ears, hating the loud voices and clicks of the cameras as they took pictures with blinding flashes.

"Are you engaged?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Will you continue on with the team through the season or take leave?"

"Um...," Wood stuttered, looking jerkily to Hermione.

"The wedding's set for next spring near the season's end so he can continue to play until the season's over," Hermione replied confidently. "That is if he ever gets the courage to ask me to marry him," she added while looking at him pointedly.

Wood's brow shot upward on his forehead as he smirked at her in mild disbelief.

"Fine," Wood shrugged. "I might not have a ring, and I might be a few years late, but Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione blushed slightly and giggled as Kirsten grinned broadly and nodded her head fervently. Hermione sighed and nodded slowly while reporters' roars of question drown out all other sound.

"A few years late? How long has this relationship been going on?"

"But you stated only a moment ago that you weren't together when the article of a little over two months ago was printed!"

"We weren't," Hermione repeated for Oliver.

"Then what happened? Did you have a previous relationship?"

Wood looked to Hermione out of the corner of his eye with a cocky look of secrecy.

"Buy the book and find out," Oliver replied before turning Hermione and Kirsten toward the locker room and ushering them out of the crowd of the still questioning reporters.


End file.
